


Ablaze

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Demon Fox Baekhyun, Demons, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fire, Fire God Chanyeol, Fluff and Angst, Gods, GodsAU, Immortals, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, married, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: The White Demon Fox has been wreaking havoc across the Earth for several centuries, until he finally meets his match that exists in a certain fire god.





	1. A Fox and His Mischief

Eons ago, demonic creatures walked the face of the earth alongside mortals. The world was a grisly place to live in, what with these monsters constantly spreading fear and death everywhere they go.

There was one particular demon notorious for being the culprit of various massacres throughout the region of Goryeo. He was known as the White Fox Demon, a demonic fox bearing nine-tails with a beautifully-deceiving face that greatly contrasted with his heart of frost and his unquenchable thirst for blood. Wherever he went, there was bound to be chaos and slaughter. It was said that he killed men for strength and power and killed women to maintain his ethereal beauty. He was an ultimate force of merciless destruction that the mention of his name alone brought a warrior sinking down to his knees in utter fear and panic, drowning in tears.

No one knows exactly where the White Fox Demon came from. Some say that he came from the Sunrise Mountains, where all nine-tailed foxes come from. But since he had a dark core, this cannot be possible because the foxes there were benevolent and peaceful - very unlike him. Others claim he came straight from the Dark Abyss, where most of the very malevolent spirits originate from. And while some more others claim he was once a mortal like the many of them, and was then tainted by violent mischief, bloodspill and death.

Nevertheless, the White Fox Demon lives on and continues sowing seeds of death, misery and torment in his wake wherever he goes.

 

* * *

 

The White Fox Demon's singing voice held two attributes - one was full health to the listener who is in the brink of illness or death and two, it was the harbinger of the listeners' imminent death.

So when the demon's voice echoed through the Firemouth Village with a sweet, haunting melody, what should have been a normal day for the inhabitants has turned into a twisted apocalypse for them. They dropped what they were doing, scrambling around in panic and fear for their lives.

"The wretched White Fox Demon is coming!" the people shout as they bang their gongs and prepared their warriors for defense against him.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the demon chuckles to himself lightheartedly as he dips down to pick a rose then place it in his pale blonde locks. Mortals, they're so puny and paranoid. He couldn't even go and enjoy his alone time without having them screaming in fear and mercy. Does his voice sound that bad? The other demons love his voice though. But then again, he was known to be an auspicious sign of death that actually causes death himself, so it's no wonder they're acting like ants before a flood.

Choosing to mind his own business, the demon fox continues to sing his happy tune and makes a turn down the path, eager to find more roses which were of the likes of the one that he had placed in his hair. Meanwhile, the mortals continue to scream in fear in the distance, shattering the peace that the demon sought.

Annoyed, the edges of his plump lips twisting downward into an unpleased frown, the White Fox Demon mutters, "Dear dear, now my mood is ruined," as he straightens up. He unsheathes his _katana_ , the metal making a sleek, sharp sound as it appears into plain sight. It then emits a dark, deadly glow as the fox succumbs into malevolence.

"Might as well give the mortals what they've been expecting," he says sinisterly as he heads towards the village, his dark aura making greenery wither around him.

With light steps, the demon walks down the path with a little hum. He couldn't hear panicked noises anymore. The inhabitants must be awaiting his arrival, expecting him to pounce like a lion, all with their breaths bated and their weapons poised over their heads.

And indeed, when he reaches the outskirts of the forest, the demon is greeted by the view of the inhabitants gaping at him. They had never seen the demon before, and weren't expecting him to look so mesmerizing despite the deadly aura around him. The demonic fox smiles alluringly, distracting the men before he slashes his blade at them with one swift and expert move, aiming for their necks.

Terrified screams from the remaining mortal men echo into the village when the heads of their comrades drop to the ground and roll over, their eyes void of life and their mouths wide open, displaying their last minutes of horror. Blood spurts everywhere, tainting everyone present with the thick, scarlet liquid.

The demonic fox grins as he brings his _katana_  upwards and teasingly licks the blood on its metal while eyeing the village warriors menacingly.

"Now, which of you brave souls want to play, hmm?" he purrs before he bares his fangs,  reveals all of his nine-tails and holds his blade out.

"Death to evil!" a bold man shouts as he surges forward and slashes his blade towards the fox. The demon grins, blocking him with his _katana_ then pushes him away with a simple kick. He knocks himself into a bunch of other warriors and they sprawl on the ground like a bunch of wooden dominoes.

With an amused chuckle, the fox raises his blade and hisses, "Pathetic" with a seething tone before delivering them to death.

_"Mortals are funny, mortals are weak_

_They are nothing but entertainment_

_For the immortals' amusement,"_ the fox jeers as he continues his murder drive, killing off anyone he sees who was of human flesh and blood.

_"See them go, see them try_

_See them attempt then simply die_

_Oh what a pity, these mortals are_

_Ceasing to exist when they lose in a little war."_

It was complete catastrophe and chaos. The fox terrorized the whole village to the extent of his powers. He killed the men, torched the infrastructures, destroyed livelihood, and ruined life for the women and children - all with no hint of guilt or mercy. He lived and breathed for carnage after all, and he feeds on the fear that he bestows with all his heart and non-existent soul on the mortals.

A satisfied smile climbs into the demonic fox's face when he sees the whole village in burnt ruins, with corpses lying everywhere floating in the pool of their own scarlet blood. He breathes in, the foul stench giving him more strength and power.

He turns on his heels, about to leave and move on with what he had initially planned out for the day when he notices something in his peripheral vision. Sharply, he snaps his head to the side and he sees it.

It was a god's temple.

Eyes narrowed, the fox demon walks towards it. The temple was perched at the side of the nearby volcano. Its columns were made of bronze, and its arches were adorned with all sorts of fiery spectacles. 

"A fire god's temple, hmm?" the fox demon mutters with a smug smirk. "Well, I do feel quite good today. Maybe challenging some nugu god would make this day even more interesting."

With that decision in mind, the demonic fox unsheathes his _katana_ once more and climbs the slope of the mountain, intent on doing what he had in mind. He has challenged gods before - and he wouldn't be alive and kicking if he hadn't defeated every single one.

"Halt!"

The demon stops in his tracks upon seeing a wizened old man at the gates, dressed in traditional silken robes with fire and phoenix patterns on them. The demon succumbs to irritation and envy. His silken robes with patterns of cherry blossoms and roses all seem so ugly compared to what this old man was wearing - and it was making him angry.

"Do not come any nearer!" the man says, voice with no hint of fear at all.

"And why is that?" the fox demon muses as he runs a slender finger over the metal of his blade. 

"You cannot taint holy grounds with your sinful presence, or the fire god will be driven into rage!"

The demonic fox snickers distastefully as he slashes at the air. "Is that so?"

The man opens his mouth to answer, but the demon wasn't waiting for answer.

In a split second, the demon was right in front of the old man, a menacing smile across his lips as he takes pleasure in watching his facade crumble into fear. The demon brings his hand up, caressing the man's cheek with the back of his hand and with a melodious voice, he says, "No grounds are out of bounds for me, mortal."

The fox delivers one clean thrust forward without blinking an eye. The man opens his mouth in a silent scream, dark blood pouring out of his mouth as he gazes at the demon in hatred. The fox pulls his blade back, then lets the man fall to the ground before he moves on.

"What a fine little temple," the fox muses to himself as he rakes his eyes over the fire and gold interior. What a pity, though. It'll have to crumble down to the ground, along with the god that it is dedicated to.

"Where is the bloody altar?" he mutters to himself as he moves forward, his footsteps echoing into the silent corridors. He narrows his stormy gray eyes, darting them around in a frantic search and while he's at it, he summons dark energy and begins destroying on his way.

After quite a tedious search through various rooms of gold, the demon finds it in a large hall. The altar bore the impressive statue of a phoenix in bronze and gold, and it was lit up in bright, orange flames. There were ancient runes and images engraved into the walls, none which he cared about.

"How do I suppose to call the god's attention, hmm?" he wonders to himself. "Suppose I do this..."

The demonic fox raises his blade and slashes it at the pots of incense below the phoenix. The particles sparkle in the light together with a poof of smoke before completely disintegrating in the air.

Nothing happens.

"Hmm..." the fox looks around the room. "Not enough huh... too bad... I didn't want to trash such a magnificent temple but this fire god isn't making it easy."

Mustering up his powers, the white fox begins trashing the hall. He sends dark energy towards the artifacts, making them crumble into ashes. The engravings on the walls turned incomprehensible.

After several minutes, the fox finds himself in the midst of dark rubble and ashes, but no god makes an appearance. Quite annoyed, he gazes at the majestic phoenix at the altar that he had intentionally left untouched. He was an avid fan of art after all, so he couldn't make himself ruin it. Yet.

"Looks like I'll have to ruin you, Majestic Phoenix," the demon sighs, genuinely feeling bad about having destroy it. He lifts his hands, eyes glowing eerily as he throws orbs of energy at the phoenix. The temple quakes at the amount of energy attacking its core.

"Fire god!" the fox shouts. "Come on and face me! Are you really going to let me destroy something as prized as this stupid phoenix statue? Are you letting me bring your whole temple down? What, are you scared to face me? Show yourself and let's have some fun, aye? What do you say? Don't feel shy, I'm quite very approa- "

The demon abruptly stops when he feels a sharp, burning pain hit him from behind. Gasping in pain, he falls to the ground, breath knocked out of his lungs.

_"You're such a pain in the ass, do you know that?"_

The fox grins mischievously in triumph as he pushes himself up, looking over his shoulder.

Engulfed in bright light and blazing flames was the silhouette of a man. As he approaches closer, the fox demon notices his fiery red hair, the glowing bronze eyes and the black robes with fiery patterns, similar to the ones that the old man had been donning.

"Why hello, fire god," the demon greets enthusiastically as he stands up to his feet. "Nice to finally meet you."

The god furrows his eyebrows together as he takes in the scene in front of him. The fox licks his lips before lightly biting into the soft flesh as he watches the god move about. He has seen a number of gods in the several centuries of his existence, but he hasn't seen a god as fine as this one standing in the same hall as he was.

"I have heard about you and your pettiness for so many centuries," the god says, finally placing his fiery gaze on the demon. "And I prayed I wouldn't have to deal with you anytime soon, but it seems like soon is today."

"Who do you even pray to?" the demon wonders out loud.

"None of your business," the god says. "Now, shall we settle this once and for all? It will be quite a relief for future generations of mankind if I am able to exterminate you right now, pesk."

"And it would be more generations of victory for me if I ever bring you down," the fox grins slyly as he extends his arm out, his _katana_ flying back into his grasp.

"Let's see, shall we?" the god smiles as he bursts out into flames. He surges forward like a meteor entering the earth's atmosphere. The demon creates a barrier of dark energy, blocking the god's fire from hurting him. He twirls out of the way then slashes his _katana_ at the fire god, but the god was able to get out of the way and kick it out of his hand.

"Shit," the demon hisses. He tries to summon it back to him, but the fire god steps on it before it could levitate then thrusts it into a boulder. The fox scowls since he prefers fighting with a weapon, feeling bare and open without it, but he had no choice now.

"Fight fair, White Fox Demon," the god reprimands him. "You have to show the world you can beat me up with just your bare hands, right?"

The demon bares his fangs and his talons. Annoyed and enraged, he pounces on the god, not even caring if he gets burned in the process. The god gets out of the way then shoots a strong blast of fire at the demon, which he retaliates with his own burst of energy.

It was like that for several minutes later - two powerful beings exchanging blows, not showing any signs of slowing down. The demon grits his teeth, his own energy seemingly draining out for the first time in centuries while fighting an opponent. This god was definitely something, not just some immortal being easily defeated like his kin whom the demonic fox have faced before. He has underestimated him and now, he was feeling a tad bit regretful that he let his recklessness and arrogance take over and end up being in this forsaken fight with the fire god.

"You can put up quite a good fight," the fire god compliments as the demon stumbles back, out of breath. He walks towards the fox, bronze eyes sparkling as he watches him struggle with his breathing and the pain from his wounds that have ruined his skin.

"What do you think about being my familiar?"

The demon jolts up, the word instantly angering him as he surges towards the god, who had a smirk across his face. In no way in this life time is he going to be something as low as a familiar for some god, even though this god was seriously awakening some primal desire in him.

"Oh wow, you dislike being someone's pet that much?" the fire god chuckles darkly. "I'll assure you, you won't be just some pet, though. You'll be much much more..."

"Shut up!" the demon hisses as he jumps forward, managing to grasp his talons around the god's neck. He was gaining the upperhand, but when the god smiled at him with such charm, the demon is distracted, hesitating as his grasp loosens.

With that, the god then grips both of his wrists tightly and slammed the demon against the wall, once more knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Seems like I win," the fire god says victoriously  "And it wasn't even a proper fight. I'm quite disappointed."

"Screw you," the demon hisses, making the god darkly chuckle.

"I'd let you in the future... don't you worry," he grins lazily. "Now shut your pretty little mouth."

The demonic fox coaxes his dark energy, but it quickly dies down when he feels the god's lips against his.

Eyes widening, the fox internally screams as he feels a burning sensation engulfing him, as if he was being thrust into a furnace. He tries to muster up his strength, but it was no use. He was overwhelmed by whatever magic it was this god was giving him.

After what seems like an agonizing century later, the fire god seoarates from him and shoots back, groaning in pain as he clutches his neck. The demon feels the pain on the same spot too, making him wince and sink into the ground. It was like being branded by heated metal patterns - intense and very painful.

The god looks up, eyes widening in horror and panic as he sees the most dreadful mark on the demon's skin.

_**"Baekhyun, Chanyeol the Fire God's Bride."** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello uh before y'all attack me i chose bride instead because groom is ugly so... don't accuse me of misgendering baekhyun or something lmao yeah uh and if it convinces you i'd still use bride even if chanyeol and baekhyun switches roles hakhak that's all


	2. The Fire God's Bride

At the sound of the main door slamming, the fire spirits of the fire god's palace come rushing to his aid.

"Lord Chanyeol!" Kai, one of the fire spirits, frantically calls out when he sees the fire god walking into the threshold. "Where did you go? You suddenly disappeared in the middle of lunch- oh dear gods, who is this?!"

"My bride," Chanyeol curtly answers as he heads to one of the empty guest rooms, with the two fire spirits trailing after him.

The other fire spirit, Kyungsoo, squeals in horror when he recognizes the man in their lord's arms.

"Oh gods! Lord Chanyeol! Isn't that the-"

"The White Fox Demon," Chanyeol says as he gently lays the unconscious man on the soft mattress of the queen-sized bed. "This runt destroyed my patron village, my most faithful priest and one of my best temples. He wanted to challenge me but it ended up like this, with me having to treat him like some sort of princess."

"Y-You said he was your bride..." Kai stutters in disbelief. "H-How..."

"I wanted to make him my familiar," Chanyeol answers. "But for some sick twist of fate, he became my bride."

"This is bad, sire," Kyungsoo says nervously as he bites at his nails. "The curse-"

"Which we won't be talking about at the moment," Chanyeol stonily says. "Call for the servants and tend to Baekhyun."

"B-Baekhyun...? That's his name?"

"Quite a pretty name for someone beautifully dangerous, aye?" Chanyeol chuckles as he turns on his heels and walks out of the room.

"But sire! What if he wakes up?" Kai shouts.

"He'll bite, but there won't be venom," Chanyeol says with a small smile before closing the door behind him.

The fire spirits look at each other exasperatedly then sighs.

"Is that supposed to make us feel comfortable or worse?" Kyungsoo says as he uncertainly glances at the demon, who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He cocks his head to the side, examining the stranger.

"Is it just me or does he look... quite tame?" Kai wonders out loud. "He almost looks like a normal teenager befitting his name if we disregard the known fact that he's a psycho demon that lives on bloodspill for the past several centuries."

"Indeed," Kyungsoo says. "But I wouldn't be so sure yet. Who knows what goes on in that little deranged head of his."

Kai shakes his head. "You're right. But anyway, I'll go get the servants."

Kyungsoo nods. "I'll check on our master for the meantime. I heard battle with this punk right here is takes quite a lot of work."

"Okay," Kai says as they then leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Slamming the door to his chambers behind him, Chanyeol leans back against the metal surface. Closing his eyes tightly shut, he tries to steady his heavy breathing as he clutches his chest, willing away the pain that had shot back into his body now that he was

"That demon is nothing but trouble…" he hisses to himself as he straightens up and drags his feet across the floor towards his bed. Why did he even bother to make that runt his familiar? Now look where it got him.

Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath - one, two - dampening the pricking sensation in his chest. Now wasn't the time to contemplate about who or what he should blame. He needs to deal with this pain.

But before Chanyeol could even reach his bed, he lets out a scream and stumbles to his knees. The pain was blinding and unreal. He was the god of fire - never in his immortal life had he ever experienced the feeling of being burned by the flames that he reigned over - but this sensation, this painful feeling inside his chest, this was it. This was the feeling of being burned.

Like a fish out of water, Chanyeol gasps out loudly. His eyesight was beginning to dim, his breathing starting to even. He feels drowsy, as if he was being lulled into a slumber.

And without much more struggle, Chanyeol's eyes close until he loses consciousness.

 

* * *

 

With a firm knock on his master's door, Kyungsoo calls out, "Lord Chanyeol? This is Kyungsoo. May I come in?" 

There was no answer, no sort of noise. Kyungsoo waits for a few more minutes patiently before he starts to worry. The fire god is a very noisy immortal who would never shut up even if he was alone. Like a mentally unstable person, he constantly talks to himself, mostly because he hardly goes out and is always on his own.

Kyungsoo presses his ear against the metal surface. Intently, he listens for any sound, but there was nothing. He grasps the handle of the door, and was surprised when it effectively opened up for him.

"M-Master?" Kyungsoo nervously asks as he slowly pushes the metal door open. His eyes widens in shock and disbelief when he sees the scene inside.

"Lord Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo squeals as he rushes to the god sprawling on the ground. He props him up against his chest with quite a struggle since the god was very heavy.

"Sire, wake up!" Kyungsoo says, slapping the god's cheek to bring him back to consciousness. He looks so pale and sickly, in contrast with how he looks when he came back from dealing with that demon just a while ago.

Mentally, Kyungsoo sends signals to Kai and the other servants. _"_

_Bring healers in! Master is in grave condition!"_

Not even a heartbeat later, Kai comes rushing into the room alone. He quickly kneels beside the god, gulping down a lump in his throat when he takes in his vulnerable condition.

"W-What is ha-happening?" Kai nervously asks. "D-Did the demon poison him during their fight or something?"

"No," Kyungsoo says, eyebrows creasing seriously as he makes eye contact with Kai. "It's not because of poison."

Suddenly, Chanyeol's bronze eyes open wide, emitting an eerie green glow before he gasps out loud. The two fire spirits flinch in surprise, watching with wide eyes as their lord doubles over and makes a vomiting sound.

"Ah shit…" Chanyeol moans as he falls to the side back into consciousness, revealing what he had vomited on to the floor.

It was his fireheart.

"Oh no no _no_ …" Kyungsoo cries as he carefully picks up the little, fragile thing into the palm of his hand. It beats irregularly inside his palm as little green wisps of smoke surrounds it.

"Why… why did Lord Chanyeol puke out his… his heart?" Kai asks shakily out of sheer fear and distress. "Is our master dead?"

"He's not dead," Kyungsoo assures him as he stands up. "The curse has taken place."

"W-What curse?" Kai asks.

"Long before you came around, I witnessed an old goddess trying to woo him," Kyungsoo says with a soft gaze at the god's fireheart. "But Lord Chanyeol didn't love her because… well, he just simply couldn't bring himself to love her."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, the old hag didn't take it so easily. She cursed Lord Chanyeol as revenge. When he meets his bride, his heart will be partially consumed by poison fumes and he will vomit it out. He can only survive if he falls in love with his bride and his bride falls for him too in two hundred days, or his heart stops beating and it will be consumed by the poison fumes."

"That is… that is sad…" Kai says, gaping at Lord Chanyeol who was still on the ground. "How will that demon fall for our lord? Is he even capable of falling in love?"

Kyungsoo shrugs as he turns on his heels.

"I have no idea. Please tend to our master, he's been through a lot today."

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun feels strange. 

Upon waking up that morning - or night, he was not so sure - he did not feel quite right. He somehow feels soft, softer than the mattress that he was lying on - like he would easily break when he leaves the comforts of the bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Baekhyun then pushes himself into a sitting position. He decides to brush away the weird feelings of vulnerability and weakness because oh the damned, he was the White Fox Demon, the most feared creature across the land. No one will be able to easily break him like his body was trying to make him feel. This is probably just some strange morning - or night, but whatever - symptom.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes then examines his surroundings. He was currently inside some kind of room that resembles ones from palaces that he had destroyed before. The walls were lined with fancy wallpaper, a high-ceiling with a lit chandelier in the middle, and he was sitting on a queen-sized bed made of soft material and covered with velvet sheets.

"Where is my _katana_ anyway?" he mutters to himself as he stands up, only for him to pause on his tracks and remember the events that had transpired prior from waking up.

The village… the temple… the fire god… the _kiss_ …

"Oh bloody hell," Baekhyun mutters to himself as he lifts his fingers to his lips. "He… he kissed me… What the hell… am I his familiar now? Is this his palace?"

Irritation boils into him as he slaps a nearby vase out of its stand. "No way am I going to be some sort of dog for that pathetic fire god!"

Baekhyun's had experiences during the peak of his young years when his demonic powers began to appear and many gods were trying to catch him. He's had one pretty bad experience with a goddess who managed to enslave him, but all odds went to Baekhyun and he was able to escape with a dead goddess and her whole palace burnt into ashes and grime.

Maybe that's why he feels so weak. That fire god must have reduced his powers into almost completely nothing and trapped him inside this deceivingly-magnificent room until the right time comes when he finds some sort of use for Baekhyun.

"No no no, I'm not going to be a dog for some bloody, ancient god," Baekhyun mutters venomously as he furiously walks towards the door with one thought formed in his mind.

He was going to look for that fire god and **kill** him.

Armed only with a sharp fragment of the vase that he had broken, Baekhyun heads for the door which was surprisingly open. Were the people in this godforsaken place dumb? Were they even trying to detain him?

Probably because Baekhyun is as powerful as a vegetable now, that's why they are underestimating him.

And he hates people treating him like he was inferior, all the more feeding his desire to kill everyone in this place and bring this whole palace down into nothing but ashes.

Bare feet against the cold marble floor, Baekhyun silently makes his way through the corridors. He has his back against the wall and arms extended out just in case someone passes by and he needs to quickly move and hide somewhere.

The demon's main objective right now is to locate the fire god's chambers. He'll slash his throat and feed on his blood - golden ichor - then hopefully, regain his powers back. If not… well, Baekhyun would rather end his glorious reign over the earth than succumb to the fire god's will.

Passing through a hall, Baekhyun catches a strange light at his peripheral vision. Stopping on his tracks, he backs up a few steps then looks to the side.

Baekhyun is greeted by the sight of his own reflection. He looks the same as usual- pale blonde locks, stormy gray eyes, white ears, white nine-tails… only that his regal and flamboyant robes have been changed with a simple white robe and he has lost that invincible and superior glow around him.

What really catches his eye was what seems like a golden gleam from his neck.

Warily, Baekhyun touches the collar of his robes, then slowly pulls it down, revealing his smooth, pale skin that had been tainted with a mark.

_**Baekhyun, Chanyeol the Fire God's Bride.** _

Creasing his eyebrows in confusion, Baekhyun couldn't comprehend what that mark meant at first. His name was included in the mark, and he was introduced as a certain Chanyeol's bride, whom Baekhyun then realizes was the name of the fire god.

_Chanyeol's bride…_

Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun twirls around and stalks down the hall, in a fit of rage. How dare he, that stupid god, turn him into something as pathetic as his… as his _bride_? The White Fox Demon, the greatest predator on the face of the earth, a _bride_ for some fire god? What the hell? That's even worse than being a familiar.

Now Baekhyun's even more determined to hunt down the fire god - Chanyeol - and exterminate him once and for all.

Suddenly, the mark on his neck flared up in a searing burning sensation. Baekhyun cups it, wincing as he keeps on moving forward while massaging it to soothe the pain. But every step seems to make the pain worse, and it wasn't helping with Baekhyun's mood.

Out of the blue, a thought comes into the demon's mind. Baekhyun straightens up, ignoring the pain as he continues moving forward. He has realized that the stronger the pain is, the closer he was to finding Chanyeol.

Testing that out, Baekhyun continues on with his trek. For several minutes, he spends his time moving through halls, trying to find one certain room that looks like it would contain the god of this palace, but to no gain because every room seems identical anyway.

A door suddenly opens, momentarily letting light from within seep through and touch the cold walls of the corridor. Baekhyun hides behind a wedge, peeking at the door. A short man - probably a spirit - with wisps of fire in place of his ears and in the middle of his forehead, appears from within then scurries away. In that little amount of time that the door is open, Baekhyun sees a familiar flare of red hair.

A mischievous grin on his face, Baekhyun waits until the spirit's footsteps disappear completely down the hallway. When it already has, the demon abandons his hiding place then tiptoes his way towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun rubs his hands together then  slowly pushes the metal door open, trying so hard not to make even the slightest bit of a creak in case the god inside was a lightsleeper.

Baekhyun smiles devilishly when he finally gets to see the sights of the fire god peacefully slumbering on his bed, tucked deep into the golden sheets. The demon closes the door behind him carefully then sashays towards the bed quietly, the shard in his hand at ready.

Carefully, Baekhyun places one knee on the side of the bed, the spot sinking to his weight. Intently, he observes Chanyeol's perfect face, mesmerized for a moment by his beauty.

"You look so fine, it's such a pity I would have to kill you…" Baekhyun sighs dramatically as he runs a finger down the sharp edge of the shard in his hand. "Oh heavens allow it that in another life, I would be someone who shares an intimate relationship with you."

With that, Baekhyun poises the shard against the fire god's throat. Pulling it to the side, he was about to finally run it deep through Chanyeol's skin when a firm hand grasps his wrist, effectively stopping his attempt.

Before Baekhyun could blink, he suddenly finds himself lying with his back on the mattress, a pair of alluring bronze eyes gazing down at him as his wrists are pinned back on either side of his head.

"Let go!" he shrieks, flailing around to escape. But along with the decrease of his abilities was his strength, making his desire to kill the fire god even greater for rendering him so useless.

"You should have told me you wanted to sleep with me tonight, Baekhyun."

The demon blushes, deeply turned on by the man's deep and raspy voice. But he hides it and stomps on the desires, flashing hostility on his facade.

"Let go of me, you damned, worthless fire god-"

"-who happens to be your husband now."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Baekhyun yells. "What husband? What shit are you on? I am no one's freaking husband or whatever! I am the White Demon Fox and you cannot just-"

He was shut up by Chanyeol's finger against his lips.

"Shhh," Chanyeol says. "No talking, more cuddling."

Baekhyun wanted to scream profanities at him, but he finds himself shutting up. He badly wants to talk shit at this stupid fire god, but he could not bring himself to do so. It was like his body's response to his will had been cut off.

Chanyeol moves away from Baekhyun's body, disappearing from his position on top of him. Then, Baekhyun feels him shift to his side, and much to his utter horror, the fire gods slides his arm over his waist and pulls him against his body.

Baekhyun wanted to pull away, scream at him and maybe kick him away and hope he stabs himself on the shard strewn somewhere on the floor, but of course, he is not able to do as he wishes.

"Pretty warm this way, eh?" Chanyeol mutters before he begins snoring softly.

_Screw you, worthless fire god._

 


	3. They Are Back

"I think you're suicidal, sire," Kai says as the fire god sashays into the dining room.

"And why do you say so?" Chanyeol asks as he takes his cup of herbal tea from the spirit's grasp. He then plops down on the velvet couch, crossing his legs and spreading an arm over the top of the back rest.

"You slept with that homicidal demon," Jongin says in distaste, standing in front of him. "I know he's powerless right now and whatever you had done worked since you managed to survive the night and emerge alive from your room, but he's still the White Demon Fox. He doesn't have to use his powers or his weapon to kill you."

"Don't worry too much," Chanyeol assures him with a nonchalant wave of a hand and a confident little smirk. "He is not able to kill me now. I have power over him, so you don't need to worry much."

"I hope that's really the case," Kai says as he wrinkles his eyebrows, still skeptical but decides to give his master the benefit of the doubt.

"Please send Kyungsoo to my room, Baekhyun has slept enough," Chanyeol orders, to which Kai obeys by sending a telepathic message to his partner.

 

* * *

 

"Hey fox, wake up."

Baekhyun groans, scrunching his face in irritation at something poking his nose. He stretches and yawns before opening one eye. Upon doing so, Baekhyun chuckles in amusement when he sees the one fire spirit with round beady eyes at the edge of the bed in a defensive position, one arm over his head and the other right in front of him while a fiery aura engulfing him.

"That's unnecessary," Baekhyun says coolly as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. "I'm powerless, so you don't have to greet my morning all hostile like this."

"You're still a murderous swine, I can't let my guard down with you," the spirit says with wariness in his voice.

"Well, what's your name?" Baekhyun says as he stands up, stretching his stiff limbs. He was oddly feeling lighthearted today, so he shouldn't pick a fight with the people of the palace. And besides, if he wants to get out here, he'll have to act obedient until the right time comes and he'll escape, murdering everyone in here. Starting off with that damned fire god first.

"Kyungsoo," the spirit hesitantly answers as he backs up when Baekhyun starts walking towards him. "Master Chanyeol says you should join him for breakfast."

Breakfast would have been better if it was of human souls, agonized screams, salty tears, minced flesh, fresh blood and torment, but Baekhyun couldn't have that luxury for now.

"Gladly," Baekhyun smiles enthusiastically as he sashays out of the door, with the spirit following behind him cautiously.

Anger and annoyance surges through Baekhyun's mind and body when he sees the fire god calmly sitting at the head of the long dining table, but he stops himself from showing it outwardly and keeps on a gracious face, making sure he uses his charm as well. 

"Good morning, Lord Chanyeol," Baekhyun chirps sweetly, but not too excessively as he walks towards the table. Chanyeol looks up, his eyes lingering more than he should on the fox's exposed shoulder and collarbones thanks to the loose silken shirt that he had been dressed in.

"Please take a seat," Chanyeol says as he looks back at the scroll that he had been reading. Baekhyun does as he is told and sits down on a chair just to the right of the lord.

"There's meat for breakfast, I hope you're okay with that," Chanyeol monotonously says as he keeps on reading through his scroll.

"You're a pretty boring person to be company for breakfast," Baekhyun comments as he starts eating through his food.

"Well at least I'm giving you time to silently scheme about how you'll climb into my bed to kill me again," Chanyeol looks up and winks at the demon which has him seething in the inside. This pathetic god is definitely testing him. "Aren't I such a great a lover to you, my bride?"

_My bride._

Disgusting.

Baekhyun snaps. Clouded by anger and overwhelmed greatly by his instincts to kill the one who had trapped him in his invisible cage, he grabs his knife and lunges at him, not really thinking it through how he would be able to skewer him with it.

Chanyeol dodges it with one clean sweep of his hand. The knife flies out of Baekhyun's grasp then it skids across the marble floor with a shrill sound. The god then turns to the demon and swiftly pushes him onto the table. Baekhyun winces as his back hits the utensils and plates laid out.

"Ah fuck!" Baekhyun screams as he tries to stand up, but Chanyeol hovers over him and pins his arms over his head.

"Let me go, you bastard!" the demon growls as he tries to wiggle out of his grasp. Without his powers, Baekhyun was significantly weak compared to the fire god, and it makes him hate him even more.

"You know, I understand why you would like to kill me," Chanyeol says with that low, deep voice of his that now has Baekhyun confused between wanting him or hating him. "If I was marked by some random god, turned into his bride when all I wanted was to have some fun ruining his temple and have a little challenge with him, then rendered powerless, I would attempt to kill that god too. But hear me out, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun glares at him.

"If you behave and do things exactly as I tell you, you won't have to be a prisoner in here forever," Chanyeol says as he caresses his smooth face with the back of his hand, the contact causing the demon's skin to tingle. "I'll bring you to places and treat you to whatever you want, just stay faithful to me."

"You're basically asking me to be a pet dog," Baekhyun hisses. "I'm a fox, not some domestic canine."

"I'm not asking you to be my pet dog though," Chanyeol says. "I just want you to be a loyal servant. You're a valuable tool."

"I'd rather be out there enjoying my freedom than be your slave," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it sad, though?" Chanyeol sighs. "You're always alone. I know the nine-tailed foxes from the Sunrise Mountain, and they're not very happy with the kind of lifestyle that you've chosen."

Baekhyun clenches his jaw. The fire god had hit right at home, and it just makes him want to murder him even more.

"Shut up," the fox mutters, voice tiny with just the slightest hint of hurt.

"Stay here with me," Chanyeol firmly says, as if forcing it into his head. "You don't have to be alone."

Absolutely not. Baekhyun is capable of doing many incredible things. He had no desire to stay and do whatever Chanyeol wants him to do like some puny slave.

But why… _why does he feel his heart wavering?_

Baekhyun panics, feeling terrified. For the past hundreds of years, he had never felt anything but frost in his heart, but why… why did he suddenly feel hopeful?

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Baekhyun says with a quivering voice.

Chanyeol smirks as he brings his hand up to run his rough fingertips across the mark on Baekhyun's smooth skin. It glows at his touch, making the fox let out a little gasp at the sensation.

"You _are_ my bride after all, so as long as we're both alive, we'll be stuck with each other. Our life forces are tightly knotted together," Chanyeol says. "That's why I'm trying to be diplomatic with you right now."

Fuck, then this means Baekhyun would not be able to kill him without killing himself. The fox didn't want to die just yet. Five hundred years of existence is not quite enough for him. He'll have to find out how he could destroy this spell or whatever it is that connects him with the fire god, and when he does figure it all out and succeed at freeing himself, that would be the right time he can murder him for messing with someone like him.

Baekhyun grins. That was the perfect plan. He can go with that for now. He will just put up with Chanyeol for now. It might take years before he'll be able to escape this, but he'll do whatever it takes. He could never just remain as some low life serving him. He is the Great White Fox Demon, he can never just be some servant to some random fire god.

"Alright," Baekhyun finally says. "I'll do as you tell me."

The look Chanyeol was giving him clearly tells that he was still cautious of him and wasn't completely convinced of his loyalty. But Baekhyun could work with that for now. He'll trick him through actions.

"Good boy," Chanyeol says as he straightens up, but Baekhyun remains lying there. "Now I'll be gone for a few days to deal with affairs at the Council. Behave and obey what Kyungsoo says. If you're good while I'm gone, I might just reward you."

Reward. _Like some fucking pet._

Even when Chanyeol has gone into his room to prepare for his trip, Baekhyun still lays there, his thoughts of homicide and rage bubbling at such a great toxicity. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He badly wants to kill someone right now, or at least beat someone up until they're screaming in agony and anguish.

But there is nothing that he could do.

He should calm down.

 

* * *

 

"The Order of the Red Eye has risen," the god of the sky, Yifan, announces gravely as an image hovers at the center of the Council Circle, which shows an altar of the Red Eye surrounded by numerous figures in black. The air was solemn as the gods took in that news, whispering lowly amongst themselves.

"But how? Has  _she_ been reincarnated too?" Junmyeon, the god of the seas, asks in contemplation as he stares intently at the image.

"The Order is rapidly increasing in numbers," Taeyeon, the goddess of wisdom, reports. "At this rate, they'll have enough people to circle the world for the necessary sacrifices needed in the ritual."

"We need to gather our forces," says the war goddess, Miyoung. "Any time, they will come barging into Elyxion. Remember the last time? They nearly exterminated all of us with their crafty anti-immortal blades."

"I discovered a protection rune for that decades ago, thankfully," says the god of healing, Yixing.

The god of the moon, Minseok, speaks, "Who knows what they've got up their sleeves now, though? We cannot be complacent."  

"What we should do now is to secure our areas," says Jongdae, the god of the sun. "Keep an eye out for whatever it is to come. Then when something happens, we must let each other know."

Chanyeol sighs as he rubs his forehead. _Her_ , she's going to rise again. Not only did she nearly kill off all the gods, but she also ruined Chanyeol's life for good. He may be alive to this day, but that day centuries ago, when she took away the one person that held an important role in his life, had killed off a great part of him. You could say that because of  _her,_ he is know simply an empty vessel, a fake living being, void of life. 

And she is coming back to wreak havoc again, but Chanyeol will make sure she does not succeed with her objectives again. He cannot save  _him_ anymore, but at least he can save everyone else.

"Are things going awry in the Underworld, Lord Zitao?" Yifan asks. The god of the Underworld shakes his head as he admires the diamond in his hand.

"Nothing seems off, brother," he answers. "But then again, I have no control over the Despair realm where that old hag has been damned for all eternity."

"Trippy," Hyoyeon, the goddess of the arts, mutters in distaste. "We are pathetic. We are not in control of the whole situation. So much for being gods of Elyxion."

A strong wing suddenly blows inside the Council throne room despite it being a closed area. Out of nowhere, a bird made of parchment paper materializes in the air, flowing through the slow breeze in the room. The god of nature, Luhan, extends his finger out to the bird, where it perches gently.

"A message from Lord Sehun," Luhan announces as he takes the bird in his hand and unfolds it. His eyes widen when he silently reads the paper.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol speaks out, concerned greatly about the drastic downfall of Luhan's expression. "What did Sehun say?"

Luhan abruptly stands up. "I must go back. Our home's in danger. They got his twin, Shixun."

The Council Circle breaks into an alarmed panic as the gods began talking amongst themselves in a panicked frenzy.

"As I've said, we're fucking pathetic!" Hyoyeon cries out loudly in frustration. "I must round up the muses."

"Do not panic, brethren!" Yifan roars out. "The Council is dismissed. Secure your territory."

"Luhan, I'll come with you!" Chanyeol says as he runs after the frantic god.

Luhan stops momentarily to look at the fire god, his eyes watery in panic and fright. "We need to hurry! They might get Sehun too!"

Chanyeol places an arm over Luhan's shoulder, comforting him as they made their way out of the throne room.

  
  



	4. What A Strange World

Baekhyun was incredibly bored.

Like some bum, the fox lies on the sofa stomach down, going crazy with nothing to do. Kyungsoo had given him some type of crystal ball that contained all sorts of pretty, glittery things inside - sparkling dust, miniature red roses all mixed in with flames. At first, he felt offended because for the love of the damned, did these people think he was some kind of dog? He was a nine-tailed fox demon, not an ugly domestic pet. But he took it anyway just to cure his boredom.

Currently, Baekhyun was still on the sofa lying on his stomach, playing with the ball, his nine tails wiggling around. He sighs desperately, wanting something to distract him more. It would have been bearable if he actually had someone with him, but that wasn't the case at all. He was all alone, with the fire spirits and the servant spirits leaving him to suffer on his own.

Baekhyun would not admit this out loud, but damn does he miss Chanyeol already. Not in an affectionate way, but in a way in which someone would want to annoy and drive another person insane. Didn't Chanyeol promise he won't be alone anymore? How could he trust him when just in their first day, he has already broken his promise?

"What a douche," Baekhyun mutters as he pouts angrily. "If only I had my powers… I would disappear out of here, find some enchantress or something and break this stupid bond then murder him. I'd drink his blood and create an armor with that skin of his. I'll make this palace mine and make the fire spirits my very own slaves…"

The fox smiles. He was already imagining it, it was freaking glorious. The way Baekhyun would be on top of him, his claws on the fire god's wondrous neck, staring down at his ruined handsome face as he begs for mercy and to turn him into his plaything just to be kept alive. Then Baekhyun would enjoy his suffering, extend it for a little bit more before he rips his throat open then laugh as he enjoys the feast. 

"You're too homicidal for your own good."

Snapping out of his trance, Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and sees Kai sitting at the end of the sofa, giving him a disapproving look. Baekhyun smirks, rolling to his side, lifting his head slightly up, supported by his arm.

"You could read my mind?"

"Your aura is murderous… I can feel it all the way from the other side of the palace."

Baekhyun stares intently at the fire spirit, who shifts uneasily under his gaze despite the blank facade that he was putting up.

"You look like you'll eat me," Kai says with a nervous little chuckle.

"I honestly would if I'm not such a weak piece of shit right now thanks to Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, lazily grinning at him with an intention of showing off his fangs. "Little fire spirits like you would just have the right taste of spice and meaty goodness in your flesh."

"No wonder Kyungsoo does not like you," Kai says with a disturbed look. "I do not like you more than ever now. I look up to Kyungsoo for bothering to help you out."

Quirking up an eyebrow, Baekhyun asks, "Help with what?"

"He wanted you to do some paintings with him," Kai says. "Just to burn time. Lord Chanyeol would be out longer than expected."

"What would Chanyeol be busy about?" Baekhyun asks. "Just out of curiosity, though. I don't really know what gods do other than mess with mortals, demand sacrifices, wage war against people who do not please them or just do whatever is in their territory."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," Kai says, scratching the back of his flaming ear.

"What's so confidential about Chanyeol's business?" Baekhyun probes on, genuinely curious and bent on wanting to know what it was. He was no cat, but a fox would want information as much as a cat would. Curiousity is universal. "Aren't I his bride? I deserve to know."

Kai shifts uneasily on his seat, weighing down his options until he decides no harm would be done if he tells him. 

"The gods are having a bit of trouble, you see," Kai says. "Chanyeol just sent a message awhile ago. One of the gods have been abducted by the Order of the Red Eye. Are you aware of that?"

The name makes Baekhyun's facial features twist into displeasure. He didn't exactly know what the hell was the Order of the Red Eye, but it sounds like some group of prissy little entities who stick their noses on everyone's business, and Baekhyun hated these kind of people so much.

"I don't like the sound of them," Baekhyun says. "Can we go aid Chanyeol and fight them off as well? I'm bored. I promise I won't kill anyone other than the enemies."

"This is why Lord Chanyeol didn't want you to know," Kai smiles in amusement. "You'd come running just to spill blood and rip through flesh like you were born to do it."

"I _am_ born to do that," Baekhyun chuckles, looking down at the crystal ball in his hand. "You're right. Chanyeol is so stupid though. He could use me though. Even if I gained back my powers, I wouldn't kill him off so easily. It would be like killing myself."

"Who says you wouldn't find a way?" Kai retorts. "You're a nine-tailed fox, we're not dumb to know what you are actually capable of. 500 years of existence tells a lot."

Baekhyun smiles. Kai's really sharp for a little fire spirit.

"Okay," he says. "Now why don't you send me off to see Kyungsoo? I'd like to indulge myself in something that could distract me well. I'm about to go insane for the lack of anything better to do."

Kai nods then stands up. Baekhyun follows directly behind him as he is lead down the hallway then into some room. The first thing Baekhyun notices were the paintings on the wall, all moving on their own. Everything depicted mostly sceneries of fire and flames, much to be expected for a household filled with fire beings.

In the center of the room were a couple of blank canvasses, with one occupied by Kyungsoo who was working on one particular painting.

"Hey there, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun greets easily. "Nice painting."

Kyungsoo gives him a hard look before looking over at Kai then says, "You can go. I'll keep the demon busy."

"The demon has a name~" Baekhyun singsongs, but Kyungsoo ignores him.

"Alright," Kai says, giving his companion a sympathetic smile before disappearing behind the  door.

"Take a seat, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says as he turns to his painting. "Just pick up a brush, dip it into paint then start."

That sounds extremely boring, but Baekhyun does it anyway. The moment he touches the brush, he suddenly feels some sort of electricity flow between him and the brush, then seem to connect Baekhyun to the brush. 

"What the…" he mutters as he finds his hand moving on its own accord, dipping into the warm colored paint before touching the white canvas.

_This must be magic_ , Baekhyun mutters to himself as he watches his hand move and create a mixture of colors on the canvas, something he wouldn't be able to make on his own.

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun mutters in alarm.

"Just let it do the work," the fire spirit assures him. 

Baekhyun turns to the painting, watching his hand paint. The strokes were fast and precise, but Baekhyun could not make out the painting at first. It wasn't until he puts his brush down when he makes out the painting.

It was a self-portrait of him, but it didn't look like him. The painting bore Baekhyun's face, but it is just until that. The person was entirely human, with dark black hair, soft brown eyes and a pretty, gentle smile that actually gave Baekhyun a shiver down his spine, seeing it on his face on the painting.

"Can I trash this, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun says in distaste. "I don't know what kind of magic is this. It was amazing until I made this kind of bullshit."

Kyungsoo stands up and walks over to Baekhyun, who looks up at him. The fire spirit stares at the painting, then his eyes slowly widened. He seizes the painting then holds it tightly in his clutches.

"What's wrong?" the demon asks in confusion at his actions.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Nothing. Please get out."

Baekhyun has no idea what just happened, but he stands up nevertheless to heed Kyungsoo's request but just as he stands up, he sinks down to his knees when he feels something hit him from the side. Upon hitting the floor, his eyesight turns blurry and the brand on his neck glows. Suddenly, a sort of hot and painful sensation spreads through his body from it. 

"What is h-happening-" Baekhyun gasps as he tries to push himself up.

"Baekhyun!" he hears Kyungsoo exclaim when he realizes what has happened and falls to his knees, grasping Baekhyun by the shoulders.

"I can't s-see a-any-t-thing…" Baekhyun panics, but he tries to steady his breathing. "Kyungsoo… what is happening…" A scream bursts past his lips as Baekhyun feels a sharp pain shoot up his arm. He claws at the flesh desperately, making whimpers and sobs.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kai comes rushing into the room, crashing past the doors. "Baekhyun! Is he-"

"I don't know what's wrong!" Kyungsoo cries out as he slings Baekhyun's arm over his shoulder then props him up. 

"It's Lord Chanyeol!" Kai exclaims. "He came in wounded! Baekhyun's mirroring him!"

Baekhyun hears this, then begins seething in anger. Dammit! Because of that goddamn fire god, he had to endure this kind of pain. If anything beats nosy people in his list of things that he hates, it would be pain. Pain is wonderful if you inflict it on other people, but not when you feel it yourself. 

As he slowly drifts into unconsciousness, Baekhyun's anger for the fire god echoes into his mind, imprinting it deep into his brain and consciousness before he completely passes out.

 

* * *

 

When he was a younger nine-tailed fox new to the life of slaughter and madness, Baekhyun had picked up a fight with a god that he had underestimated. He was a god of some field that didn't mean much, but when he beat up Baekhyun's ass, he earned his lesson by being reduced into a powerless vessel. He needed to slumber for a few decades before regaining back his strength and power.

This time, it was like this as well. When he finally got back to his senses, Baekhyun felt like he had woken up after centuries of slumbering. 

The first thing he notices when he comes back around was the body next to him. 

It was the fire god, sleeping soundly as if there was no homicidal demon fox sleeping right next to him on the same bed. True to that, Baekhyun feels all sorts of rage for the god. He had gone into some fight or whatever then got himself beaten up, which also inflicted pain on Baekhyun who was bonded with him. He brings a literal meaning to _'dragged into someone's mess.'_

Baekhyun hates it so much.

He hates it that he couldn't do anything about the situation. If the god is hurt, he is hurt as well. If he tries to kill him, it is equivalent to killing himself. He has no powers as well. It's like he had been reduced to some kind of vegetable, with no sort of means to support itself unless he relies on Chanyeol.

Suddenly, the god moves. He rolls over, eyes open but hooded from drowsiness as he makes eye contact with the demon who had been intently gazing at him.

"Mind sharing what type of scheme you've got in your mind?" Chanyeol husks with a little lazy smirk that makes Baekhyun want to scratch it off his handsome face.

"Do not mock me you imbecile," he sharply says.

"Someone is angry," Chanyeol chuckles. "Pissed off because of the pain I caused you?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer and just simple glares at him.

"I'm sorry."

The demon's ear twitches, perking up. Did he hear that right?

"What did you just say?" Baekhyun asks in a hushed tone.

"I said I'm sorry," Chanyeol says, louder this time. "I genuinely don't want this bond to cause you pain at all, but I can't do anything about it."

Baekhyun gives him a puzzled look, not entirely understanding why this fire god was feeling apologetic. Shouldn't Chanyeol feel pleased that the annoying, murderous demon would share a portion of his pain? That is how it works, right? 

"Maybe I should withdraw from my position in the Council," Chanyeol says. "Not that I don't want to be part of the war, but I can't let myself be hurt if it hurts you too."

Baekhyun seriously doesn't understand this concept.

"You're not talking," Chanyeol chuckles. "Oh well, let's just go back to sleep? It's still two in the morning."

With that, the fire god rolls over, turning his back to Baekhyun who could only lay there trying to understand what the fire god's intentions were.

 


	5. Banter

"Kyungsoo, where are you going?" Kai asks, seeing his companion change into the beautiful robes that he would only use during important businesses when he enters their shared quarters.

"I need to send this letter to Lord Yifan," Kyungsoo says, waving a golden scroll in his clutch. "Apparently, Chanyeol wants to withdraw from war efforts from now on."

"But why?" Kai says, shocked. "Won't the others give him a hard time if he does that? That's technically betrayal, especially during these hard times. His brother was literally abducted just a few days ago."

"Lord Chanyeol has exquisite persuasion skills," Kyungsoo says as he slips on his _katana_. "I'm sure he wrote a very sensible and reasonable letter. And… And it's for Baekhyun too."

"That's right…" Kai mutters. "Well then, we can't do anything about this. Please take care. Once you delivered it to the sky god, come back immediately. Don't let him question you further about our lord's intentions."

"I will," Kyungsoo says as he reaches out, caressing Kai's cheek, fondly smiling at him then withdraws and disappears behind the door, leaving him behind.

Kai walks towards their bed then plops down, slightly bouncing. He sighs, not thinking particularly about something and just letting his eyes dart around.

And that was when he spots a painting propped on a chair at the corner.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun rarely dreams, and rarely actually means close to never on his terms. And when he does dream, it usually means something significant to him, may it be a vision of something that will happen in the future or just some kind of reflection that is currently happening to him from within.

That night when he fell back asleep after the weird interaction with Chanyeol, he dreamed of burning. Yes, burning. He was burning on a stake. His dream self was, obviously, screaming for his life to be spared. It was very vivid, if Baekhyun may add, and he actually felt scared. Even the burning sensation of the flames earing savagely at his flesh felt real to him.

He genuinely felt terrified.

Baekhyun's dream self continues on screaming, then it transforms to shouts aimed towards the heavens, asking for help if anyone was listening to him. Baekhyun knows gods didn't give a single fuck for mortal lives and would probably never meddle in their business, but he continues on watching his dreamself yell to the heavens for help that will only go down in vain.

Lo and behold, the circumstances defied Baekhyun's knowledge. A phoenix suddenly appears and descends from the sky, its whole being draped with the powerful aura of fire, leaving a trail of flame in its wake as it crosses the expanse of the sky. It then hovers in front of Baekhyun's dream self, who was stunned to see the mythical creature in front of him. He could feel its power and heat, inebriating intensely. The onlookers were shocked as well, and some of the elderly fell to their knees.

Seconds later, the phoenix opened its mouth and sang, a song that pushed the dream Baekhyun into an unexplainable sudden drowsiness. His dream self blinks, trying to fight it off, but fails when he fully falls into the darkness.

Jolting, Baekhyun wakes up. Almost immediately, he feels his dreams dissipate, leaving him no memory of it. For the first few moments, he tries to grasp what his dream had been about, but he forgets about doing it when he feels his stomach growling.

His eyes flit to the other side of the bed, hand reaching out to the spot. Warmth touches the tips of his fingers when he lightly grazes his fingers on the empty space. Chanyeol must have risen not too long ago.

Hungry, the fox swings his legs off the bed then makes his way out of the room towards the dining room. He notices that the single hallway actually split into several more hallways. Baekhyun only knows how to get to the dining area and the living area from the bed room that he and Chanyeol shared. He even forgot the way to the original bed room that he had been put in.

Upon entering the dining room, the first thing he notices was the fire god's arm wrapped in bandages along with the lower portion of his abdomen, which makes him notice that he was actually half naked save for the white robe draped over his shoulders and the black slacks covering his lower portion. But even with these especially with the cuts all across his face, Chanyeol still looks delicious with his red hair pushed back up anyhow and his eyebrows creased while reading

"You look like shit," Baekhyun comments as he sashays across the room to perch on a chair right next to the fire god.

Chanyeol looks up, eyebrows furrowed and his bronze eyes glinting at him. Boy, he looks fine as fuck.

"You didn't have to state the obvious," he retorts in annoyance as he rolls his eyes.

"Someone's irritable today," Baekhyun muses as the spirit servants arrived with dishes for breakfast.

"What do you expect from someone who literally had his arm cut off yesterday?" Chanyeol grumbles as he picks up a cup of tea served to him.

"Oh? How did it feel?" Baekhyun probes as he receives a cup of tea as well. "How did it happen?"

"Why are you so interested?" Chanyeol suspiciously asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, don't I deserve to know what happens to my husband during war?" Baekhyun purrs, cocking his head to the side with a little teasing smile.

"Don't shit with me," Chanyeol utters. "I'm not in the mood to play."

"I'm not playing with you though," Baekhyun pouts. "I just genuinely want to know what happened to you. I mean, you severed your arm and probably had to use magic to patch it back."

"Don't pretend you care," Chanyeol chuckles. "You'd jump at me at any given opportunity."

"Not when I'll die if I actually kill you," Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Use your head, Chanyeol."

"You're so annoying," the fire god snaps as he stands up. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel well." .  
Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol disappears down the hallway, glairng at him in irritation. What did he do? He was just trying to strike up a proper conversation! So much for the sincere and tenderhearted things that Chanyeol told him that mroning. Maybe he just said that because he was dazed from sleep.

That's right, he's an actual asshole.

This just makes Baekhyun want to kill him more than ever.

"Baekhyun?"

The fox turns his attention towards Kai. "Yes? What do you want, fire spirit?"

"Umm, where's Lord Chanyeol?" he asks in confusion upon seeing his master's plate still on the table.

"He bitched on me and walked out," Baekhyun blandly answers with a casual shrug. "I was just trying to strike up a conversation with him."

Kai looks suspicious, but decides it wasn't worth his time to find out what exactly the fox demon had done to make their lord walk out without finishing his meal. Instead, he says, "Kyungsoo told me that you should go clean up. He will bring you out to go fetch some robes that he had commissioned."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow. "And why should I come with him?"

"Because you like robes and he will commission some for you too."

And just like that, Baekhyun was easily snatched with the promise of beautiful robes that would be in par with the ones the others in the palace are wearing. He'll have to say goodbye to the mediocre and plain white and black robes that they've been making him wear ever since he got here.

"I'll just finish my meal and go change," Baekhyun says, a bright smile across his face because finally, he was going to go out of this boring hell hole.

 

* * *

 

"Is Baekhyun ready?" Were Kyungsoo's first words when he came back.

Kai rushes towards him and kisses his forehead in greeting. "Yes, he's at the living roon. But by the way, how was it?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Well, the gods weren't exactly happy."

"I told you to leave before they read it!" Kai whines. "What if they vaporized you on the spot because of anger? Gods are stupid and reckless, especially when they're blinded by anger and annoyance."

"But they didn't," Kyungsoo points out with a smug smile. "They made me stay and did not dismiss me so I couldn't just simply leave. I would lose my good and respectable image as a familiar to Lord Chanyeol if I'm rude."

Kai could only sigh as he simply nods his head. "Yes, okay. Well, I think the two of you should go. Don't hang around too long, go home immediately so you could rest."

Kyungsoo nods before walking towards the living room. He was immediately hit by the sweet sound of Baekhyun's voice as he sits on the window seat, staring out of the window. Just like this, Kyungsoo couldn't help but think Baekhyun would have been a mortal the gods fought over with an ethereal beauty like his - and maybe that had been the case long before .

Baekhyun stops singing when he notices Kyungsoo's presence. The fire spirit immediately tenses, still heavily wary of the demon as Baekhyun grins up at him.

"Kyungsoo, welcome back," the fox greets him casually. "Kai told me I'll accompany you to get the robes."

Kyungsoo nods hesitantly. "Yes. We must go immediately."

Baekhyun springs to his feet, excited with the fact that he could get some fresh air now. When he walks up to Kyungsoo, the fire spirit holds a finger up and gives him a threatening look.

"Listen here, fox. I may just be a simple fire spirit, but I can easily take you down. Do not ever think about sneaking up on me or something. I could put up a hard fight."

Baekhyun chuckles to himself because what the hell, Kyungsoo looks so cute glaring at him like that, acting so courageous amd bold. Kyungsoo's warning wasn't necessary though, since Baekhyun couldn't really escape his situation, what with the bond with Lord Chanyeol.

But nevertheless, Baekhyun nods. "Alright, I get it now, Kyungsoo. Shall we go ahead?"

Kyungsoo spares the demon a side glance before leading the way.

Baekhyun spends his idle times sitting at the window seat, singing his boredom away while admiring the view outside of the palace. But finally, after several days, he was now able to escape the confines of that majestic but suffocating place.

Looking over his shoulder as they made their way past the gate, Baekhyun's eyes widen when the palace disappeared from sight. He reaches out to Kyungsoo, who flinches at his touch.

"Kyungsoo, how are we going back to the palace?"

"Runes," the fire spirit simply answers as he stops on his tracks. Baekhyun stops as well, watching closely as Kyungsoo lifts two fingers in front of him. The tips burst into flames, startling Baekhyun a bit. He then writes something in the air, his movements leaving a trail of fire until it forms into a symbol - a rune. Kyungsoo mutters words that the fox couldn't make out. The rune glows brightly, then the flames reform into a circle that continuously rotates and rotates until an image appears in the middle - no, it wasn't an image though.

"It's a portal," Kyubgsoo says, as if answering his questions. "Please give me your hand, Baekhyun."

The fox obeys and gives his hand to the fire spirit, he weaves his through slender ones. He suddenly pulls Baekhyun after him as he enters the portal, causing the demon to yelp in surprise.

A heartbeat later, Baekhyun finds themselves in front of meager, cozy house at the side of a lake.

"Where are we?" Baekhyun wonders as he follows Kyungsoo, walking down the path with the heels of their shoes crunching against the gravel.

"This is the sanctuary of the daughters of Taeyeon, the goddess of wisdom. They weave robes exclusively for the gods and they make the most beautiful pieces on the surface of this world, only a level down from Taeyeon's skill," Kyungsoo explains as he stops in front of their door. "I suggest you behave yourself, fox. The weavers of Taeyeon are not only popular for their weaving skills."

Baekhyun nods, making a halo around the top of his head with a finger then sweetly smiles at Kyungsoo, indicating him that he won't be up to some silly business. After all, he wanted nothing more than beautiful robes so he will definitely shut up.

With a firm and purposeful knock, Kyungsoo calls out, "Good day! This is Kyungsoo, a faithful servant to the Fire God, Lord Chanyeol. I have come to attend to business!"

And with that, the door opens by himself. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder to Baekhyun and urges him to follow him into the house.

The interior was cozy, with tapestries depicting warm sceneries decorating the walls. Baekhyun only realizes he had held his breath in when Kyungsoo taps his chest and gives him a small smile before flicking his head, a gesture to follow him.

Baekhyun is led into a hall and then into a room, where he sees five women manning looms, their fingers flying over the controls at an amazing pace. At just a glance of their incomplete work, Baekhyun already knows they will turn out very beautiful.

"Greetings, ladies," Kyungsoo says as he bows, which Baekhyun imitates. The five women stop their work in perfect sync, then look up to face them in eerie sync as well.

After a blink of an eye, the two males see the five women now standing in front of them, their flawless, beautiful faces bearing soft smiles for them.

"We're glad to see you again, Kyungsoo," one of them says. She glances towards Baekhyun, eyebrows perking up in interest. "And my, why is a tamed demon in our midst?" The woman steps closer and runs a finger down Baekhyun's jaw, causing the fox to shiver from the tingling sensation and from the ancient power that this woman was emanating.

"Joohyun, I know you do not wish to have impure beings in your sanctuary, but this person is Lord Chanyeol's bride and he wishes for you to make him robes that befits him."

The girl named Joohyun turns to her companions and broke into laughter. "Did you hear that, ladies? This person is Lord Chanyeol's bride! Sooyoung, what do you think about this?"

"Lord Chanyeol is definitely very interesting," Sooyoung says. "Taking in a demon and the White Demon Fox at that… what a man."

Baekhyun didn't know what to feel about this.

"Alright, we will do as you say, Kyungsoo," Joohyun says. "Lord Chanyeol has been nothing but good to us, always providing us with protection during times of war. We will do as he wishes. And as for Baekhyun…" she gives the fox a mysterious smile.

"... I hope we get along very well."


	6. Fireflowers and Him

The five ladies watch in deep interest from their porch as the fire spirit and the fox demon walk down the path filled with gravel, carrying with them the bundles of clothing that they came for. 

"Sisters, do you think we should alert Lord Sehun about this?" says Yerim, the youngest of them. "I'm afraid that Lord Chanyeol has lost his mind and the fox demon has played his tricks on him."

"I think so too," Seungwan says. "But it is terribly strange… the fox does not have even the tiniest bit of magic inside him. He is purely in a state of… of being human. Of course, he is still a fox demon, but his lack of power is like that of being a human. He is not only tamed, but he's even rendered useless "

"You are right," Seulgi says. "It is very strange. And he is tamed, which is in itself strange… I have heard countless tales of what that demon has done for the past few centuries. He is a creature of chaos and destruction. He feeds on the death of his victims. He is powerful enough, even on par with the gods if he played his cards right. But why… why is he tamed?"

"I will alert Lord Sehun about his," Joohyun says. "I am genuinely worried about Lord Chanyeol."

"Well, shall we go back in?" Seungwan says. They nod as they went back into their humble little sanctuary, closing the door behind their backs.

 

* * *

 

"Kyungsoo, can I use a different room?" Baekhyun says when they came back to the palace. "Chanyeol and I bantered this morning and I do not think he would appreciate it if he sees my face right now."

"Nonsense, Baekhyun. Just go to Chanyeol's room," Kyungsoo says. He sits down on the sofa then opens the bundles, revealing the stunning fabrics. "Here," he takes one robe, which the weavers had done quickly as a sort of sample for Baekhyun. His other robes would be ready by next week. "Take that with you and change. Show it to Chanyeol."

"But why?" Baekhyun whines, stopping his feet in a bratty way. "Why would he want to see me just like that? Is he not mad?" To be honest, he just simply did not like the idea of changing in Chanyeol's room then show the robe off to him. It feels too intimate, and intimate was not something he wanted to have with the fire god. It was too late to say that when he is actually sharing one bed with him every night, but at least he still has something not to cross and he intends to keep it that way.

"Go or I will burn that robe," Kyungsoo spits in annoyance, which makes Baekhyun pout, his ears falling flat against his head and his tails wiggling uncomfortably as he makes his way into Chanyeol's room. Well, Chanyeol is angry with him anyway. He will kick him out himself, so Baekhyun will have to eventually find another room.

But lo and behold, when Baekhyun knocks on the door, he hears the fire god's voice resonate from within, saying, "If it's Baekhyun, come in. If not, speak."

Baekhyun sighs, biting his bottom lip. Well, it was not what he had hoped for.

Timidly, the fox twists the door open then pushes it. He sees Chanyeol on the bed, wearing a white silken robe while he tinkered with something that laid on his lap.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Baekhyun walks closer to the bed then sits down. 

"What are you doing, old man?"

Chanyeol glares at him. "I'm not old."

"Whatever," Baekhyun leans in and looks at what he was doing. It was a miniature wax figure, too small for Chanyeol's large hands but for some reason that he could only blame with magic, the details on it were so intricate and precise. It was only awhile later when Chanyeol attaches the nine tails when he realizes he was making _him_.

"You freak, why are you making a mini-Baekhyun?" Baekhyun jeers. "I will probably be locked up in here forever, so that's unnecessary. You will get to see my face first thing in the morning and the last thing at night."

"You think too highly of yourself," Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "I'm just making a mini-Baekhyun because I have a mini version of the palace and you are a new additive to the household."

"I feel so welcome," Baekhyun blandly says. "Dear lord. Giant, how do you make it so detailed? That looks a lot like me, it is creepy."

"I'm the god of fire, blacksmiths and crafts. This is my forté, so it is expected that I would be good at this."

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side. "I didn't know you were in charge of that too."

"Well now you know."

A silence settles over them for a few minutes before Chanyeol breaks it. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Baekhyun was taken aback by the sudden apology. As a creature of chaos and destruction, formalities, manners and the likes are quite foreign to him, especially if the one he hates the most graces him with it. It makes him feel uncomfortable and terribly confused.

"Well I was quite annoying, it is normal," Baekhyun laughs lightly. "You should stop apologizing to me. It is weird."

"You should get used to the civil living," Chanyeol says. "Anyway, how was the visit to Joohyun and her sisters?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "They were creepy, but nice." The fox looks down at the robe in his hands and lifts it up a bit. "They gave me this."

"Ah yes," Chanyeol nods. "Go on, change into it. I want to see you."

Baekhyun stands up, careful not to let Chanyeol see his face because it was currently tinted with a deep shade of pink. Embarrassment was a feeling that he rarely feels, and you could imagine how that was for the fox. It was starting to arouse his desire to kill Chanyeol even more.

He walks up in front of a mirror, not exactly looking at himself. Baekhyun unties the ribbon around his waist then strips off the robe he was currently wearing, revealing smooth white skin. He senses Chanyeol's presence behind him, but Baekhyun still refuses to look into the mirror.

"Let me help you," the fire god says, taking the fabric out of Baekhyun's hands. The fox swears inside his head, silently urging for Chanyeol to go faster because he did not like the feeling of being exposed like this.

Chanyeol does not immediately do anything, though. A hot, tingling sensation flows through Baekhyun's body when he suddenly feels the fire god's rough fingers tracing over the mark on his neck. Baekhyun finds it hard to breathe, closing his eyes at the feeling and pursing his lips before he opens them again and swallows the painful lump in his throat.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, voice strained. "What... what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Chanyeol laughs lightheartedly as his fingers retreat, finally letting Baekhyun release the breath that he had been holding unconsciously.

"Spread your arms," Chanyeol commands, to which Baekhyun obeys. The fire god inserts his arms through the arm holes, then pats the sleeves. He then reaches under Baekhyun's arms, neatly placing the front part before wrapping his waist with a cloth. Throughout the whole ordeal, Baekhyun was flustered, not knowing how to deal with the fire god who was treating him so carefully, like a porcelain doll being dressed.

Once he was done, Chanyeol places his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders.

"White fabric with patterns of roses and flames suit you so well," Chanyeol whispers in his ear. "Highlights your real personality. Murderous and dangerous."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You did not have to point that out."

"Seriously, it does suit you," Chanyeol says as he leans away. "Joohyun and her sisters are royal weavers, they only make garments for everyone and their families in the Council of Elyxion. Their hands only weave for royalty."

"They probably felt forced because they are indebted to you," Baekhyun chuckles.

"Doesn't change the fact you suit these types of clothes. Once you receive your commissions, I ban you from wearing mediocre robes, unless you got out from having a bath."

"I honestly do not understand you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun utters. "And I am not sure if I want to understand you."

"It is entirely on you," Chanyeol shrugs. He suddenly grabs Baekhyun's hand, tugging him towards the door. "Since I'm feeling a bit nice today, I will show you the garden."

Baekhyun still did not know what to feel as Chanyeol drags him deeper into the palace, his fingers through his. His hand was warm and strong around his and while it was a pleasant feeling, it just reminded Baekhyun how this man could crush him with this hand easily, and it gives him a sour feeling of weakness.

They stop in front of double doors. Chanyeol lifts two fingers up, wisps of fire at their tips, then traces them over the metal. A flaming rune appears, before disappearing and the doors open.

Baekhyun's jaw drops open when his eyes were greeted by the beautiful scene of the garden. It was sprawling for what seemed like miles, he was not sure how wide it was. From their raised view, Baekhyun could see that the garden was neatly organized.

"There are bees around here," Chanyeol chides as he taps Baekhyun's chin, eventually making him close his mouth. "Do you want to see more?"

Baekhyun enthusiastically nods, fired up and excited by what he was seeing. If there was anything that he actually loved in this world other than chaos, it was flowers. 

"This part is filled with normal flowers," Chanyeol explains, pointing to the left side. Baekhyun nods as he approaches the area, sniffing at the sweet scent lingering in the air as he admires the flowers. Most were rare ones that he would only see in other countries during his travels.

"Are there more?" Baekhyun asks, his face lit up brightly for the first time since he came to the palace, and Chanyeol finds it so endearing that he reaches out and pats the spot between his ears.

"I have ones that only fire beings can nurture and grow."

Baekhyun's eyes widen in awe as he claps his hands. "Wow, that's amazing! I've been wanting to see those in person."

"They are marvelous," Chanyeol says with a soft smile. "This way, please."

As expected, Baekhyun's jaw drops once more. The first rows he saw were roses, but instead of having the usual petals, it was all flames - burning bright and crisp.

"Roseblazes," Chanyeol says as he picks one up. The flames burst even brighter and stronger, slowly turning blue in his grasp. "This is literally you - beautiful and dangerous."

Baekhyun could not stop the smile that appeared across his lips at that cheesy line.

"I'll be giving you a bit of your powers back so you can hold these," Chanyeol says. He reaches out, finger tips alight again as he traces a mark on Baekhyun's forehead. 

Something within the fox demon ignited. It must be the core of his powers, now alive at a low setting. Baekhyun mentally grins in triumph. If he keeps on being obedient to the god, he will slowly gain his powers again. But right now, he has to be patient. Time will come for him.

"Here," Chanyeol hands him the flower, which fades from being blue to a bright red. So its color ranges from whoever touches it. It was blue with Chanyeol since he was powerful, and with Baekhyun's it was a red color since he was currently not strong enough magic-wise.

After the roseblazes, Chanyeol shows him more of his fire flowers, slowly building up a bouquet in Baekhyun's hands. And the fox did not mind at all.

The last one he shows Baekhyun was the best out of everything. At first it was hard to focus on the row of flowers since they were glinting brightly underneath the sun, but afterwards Baekhyun gets used to it and he gets a proper view.

"This is the crystal rose," Chanyeol says as he picks one up. Baekhyun gapes at it, admiring its prismic appearance and how delicate it looks. Chanyeol cuts the stem, making a crisp crack of the glass then he slips it behind Baekhyun's ear. It contrasts prettily against his pale blonde locks.

"Thanks…" Baekhyun mutters as he looks up at Chanyeol. Their eyes meet, holding each other's gazes for several seconds. Baekhyun catches a glint in Chanyeol's bronze eyes, and the air between them suddenly shifts. The fire god reaches out, placing a hand on the fox's cheek, the warmth of his touch making Baekhyun lean further against it without thinking. With a sigh, Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's bottom lip with his thumb, tracing over the curve gently. That glint in his eyes was brighter then ever, and the fox could not comprehend it. He did not want to comprehend. He did not want to know the story that lies behind that glint.

"You're so alluring…" the fire god mutters. "You remind me so much of him…"

"W-Who…?" Baekhyun stutters.

Chanyeol chuckles. "It does not matter anymore… He's gone." He drops his hand to the side and smiles, the air between them shifting back to how it was moments ago, leaving Baekhyun to wonder what just had transpired.

"Since you're a part of the household now, I need you to be in-charge of at least something," Chanyeol says as they make their way back. "Will it be alright for you if you rise up early on in the morning to tend to the garden?"

"Hell yes," Baekhyun immediately answers. "I suck at chores, but I can deal with flowers."

"Good," Chanyeol nods in approval. "I will teach you runes later on."

"You're being too nice," Baekhyun says suspiciously. "You do know I still hate you, right?"

Chanyeol laughs carelessly and pinches the fox's button nose, causing him to glare at him. "Of course, I'm highly aware of that. Just keep up the edgy facade, not like I care."

 


	7. Embodiment of War

The god sits on his throne, elbow propped up on the arm rest with his forehead resting against his palm in a worried manner. Thousands of years as a being who oversaw life on both heaven and earth, and you would think he is now fully accustomed to being bombarded by conflicts and problems. But no, it wasn't the case at all. He constantly troubles himself with it, letting himself be drowned by his thoughts poisoned by anxiety and concern. Personally, he thinks he definitely wasn't exactly the being suited to address these conflicts, but what can he do? It is his role in Elyxion, and he will break the balance if he decides to break away.

The tall double doors shoot open, revealing the majestic goddess as she sashays into the throne room, her face regal, feminine and hardened by war, and her exquisite armor glinting under the gleam of the natural lights with a streak of hostility. She pauses in front of the throne then kneels in front of the god as a sign of respect.

"Here I kneel in front of you, my lord," she speaks. "Tell me your command, I will fulfill it with everything in my power."

The god extends his palm out as a scroll appears hovering in the air. He takes it in his hands and unravels it with a kind of gentleness.

"So it seems that one of our kin who has always been a strong frontliner in our battles have decided to not play such a role again."

The goddess raises an eyebrow. "Lord Chanyeol?"

The god sighs. "Indeed. Now, I know Chanyeol has done a lot for us. I have already approved this appeal-"

"But why?!" the goddess roars. "I can foresee our destruction without his aid! He is my right hand in war, he cannot do th-"

"He will help with the weapons and battle strategy at a greater rate," the god says. "But... that will never be enough. Now, what I want you to do is to know exactly why Lord Chanyeol has decided to withdraw from the frontlines. He did not enclose his reasons. And please, convince him to be at the battle. We will indefinitely lose without him, and we cannot afford that."

The goddess bows firmly. "I will do as you tell me."

He nods as the scroll disappears in a blinding blast of lightning.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was in a good mood today.

Waking up at dawn that morning feels like he had been thrust back into his old life, when he would wake up early to start his day. Baekhyun was first greeted by the fire god's face right next to him, chuckling at the sight of his red, plump lips slightly ajar as hot breaths escape past them and the softened facial features that were always firm and hard during his wakening his hours. Baekhyun muses with his appearance first before slipping out of bed to prepare for the day.

Armed with watering tools, Baekhyun starts his day by busying himself with attending the flowers. A contented smile was across his lips as he sings a beautiful melody. Days like this were Baekhyun's favorite, in which his head was clear of his usually dark and toxic thoughts that were influenced greatly by his nature, and only filled with nothing but his admiration and love for pretty and beautiful things around him. He was even kind enough to outstretch his finger as a perch for a bird happily chirping, harmonizing with his tune and not roast it like he would usually would do for his sick sense of satisfaction.

The fox demon has never been in touch with his mind, not fully understanding himself. Most days he was wrathful, craving for bloodspill and death and carnage done by his hands alone, but there would be days where he's as calm as a wildflower in the middle of the field on a warm day. Does he suffer multiple personalities? Is his body occupied by two different beings? He is never sure. He was reckless and didn't pay mind into what he has done unless it was scheming for something he wants.

"Baekhyun?"

The fox looks over his shoulder and sees Kai, walking towards him with a flute. Baekhyun grins at him and waves. The fire spirit stops on his tracks, eyes narrowing in suspicion once more.

"What?" the fox innocently asks.

"Why do you feel harmless today?" Kai asks warily.

"Oh, shush, I'm in a good mood," Baekhyun chuckles. "Being given a bit of freedom can make a great difference to me."

"Oh? Lord Chanyeol gave you your powers back?" Kai says.

"Just a bit, though," Baekhyun sighs as he picks up his basket and fills it with flowers to be put in the empty vase at Chanyeol's room. "Just enough to make that rune and let myself into the garden."

"Giving you all of your powers would be suicide," Kai laughs.

"I can't kill Chanyeol," Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Directly, you can't, but if you escape and find someone to break the bond? You can," Kai sneers.

"You got me~" Baekhyun singsongs.

"Why do you hate Lord Chanyeol? I can practically feel it when both of you are in the same room," Kai wonders. "Nothing is wrong about submitting to him. He is a powerful and good master."

Baekhyun laughs and glances at the fire spirit, whose eyes were wide and innocent. "You know nothing, little fire spirit. My nature is not to serve. My nature cannot grasp the concept of bending down to other people. I only live for myself, and I cannot change that about me."

Kai opens his mouth to speak, but Baekhyun steps forward and places a finger on his lips. "I am in a good mood, Kai. Do not ruin my day." He gestures to his flute. "Why did you come, by the way?"

"The fire flowers like it when I play the flute," Kai explains. He lifts his flute to his lips and plays a clear, crisp melody. and indeed, the flowers seem to glow, swaying with the breeze. Baekhyun opens his lips and sings with Kai as he continues on playing.

A thought pops up in the fire spirit's mid all of a sudden.

"By the way," Kai stops his tune. "I heard people say that when you hear the White Demon Fox's voice, it is either you are healed or you die."

Baekhyun perks his eyebrows. "What about it?"

"Then, do I die?"

Baekhyun chuckles, reaching out to ruffle the fire spirit's brown hair. Kai suddenly tenses under his touch, eyes widening as he turns to look towards the palace.

Baekhyun places a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Something feels wrong," Kai says as he stands up slowly. Confused, Baekhyun follows after him as they make their way back into the palace, basket of roses in arm.

"Seriously, what is wrong Kai?" Baekhyun says as they walk down the hallway.

The fire spirit sharply turns around to face him and shushes him, "Keep your voice down! There's someone here."

"What?!" Baekhyun snaps. "But Chanyeol, he's injured-"

"Just shut up for a while," Kai says as he presses his back against the wall, then peers out to the living room.

Suddenly, Chanyeol comes flying into the air then lands on to the floor with a harsh thud, knocking the air out of his lungs. Baekhyun immediately reacts, but he pauses on his tracks when out of nowhere, a woman dressed in armor pounces on the fire god and wraps her hands around his neck. The fire god's face turns blue from the loss of air.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yells as he throws away everything that he was holding then jumps in and kicks the woman away from the fire god. He then makes a barrier of dark energy, stopping the woman from moving any closer towards them.

"Hey, are okay?" Baekhyun asks as he pulls Chanyeol to his lap. The fire god coughs, gasping for air.

"I'm alright..." Chanyeol utters. "Not my arm though..."

Baekhyun glances at his arm, which was not in its sling anymore and was hanging limply at his side. "Fuck. Your injury."

"You!" the woman yells, making Baekhyun look up and glare at her. "So you're the forsaken demon that had made Lord Chanyeol withdraw from the war efforts?!"

"So what if it is me?!" Baekhyun retorts. "Who are you anyway?!"

Kai steps in and bows towards the woman. "Lady Miyoung, greetings. I am sorry for the disrespect, but you unceremoniously barged into our sanctuary so please excuse Baekhyun for his manners."

"A demon has no manners," Miyoung hisses.

"I am a nine-tailed fox, not just any ordinary demon, lady," Baekhyun sasses.

The woman seems to exude a sort of ferociousness that Baekhyun hadn't felt on anyone in years. It actually makes him feel... feel  _terrified_. The aura she radiates was giving him feelings that were similar to the feelings he would feel towards things that he fears the most.

"I am the goddess of war," the lady says with an authoritative voice that digs deep into Baekhyun's bones. "You may want to watch your words before I curse you with something as worse as being granted with consistent misfortune in your battles."

"You heard her," Chanyeol groans as he grasps Baekhyun's shoulder. "Be careful of your words."

"I can take her out with my own hands," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. "I am not afraid. I have taken on multiple gods before."

"No you cannot," Chanyeol firmly says. "Now behave."

The demon fox pouts.

"Please hear us out, Lady Miyoung," Kai speaks, initiating a diplomatic stance. "There is no need to be violent. Our master was injured from the conflict at Lord Sehun's abode and you are in our territory so please. We do not want to fight you."

The goddess snarls at him. "Your master needs to straighten his brain. How can he withdraw from the frontlines when that would ultimately be a factor to our downfall?!"

"I already told you, I will be supplying you with battle equipment, artillery, warcrafts and minions!" Chanyeol yells in anger, losing his patience. "Miyoung, stop thinking with your stupid logic! Talk to Taeyeon, she will understand me."

"Chanyeol," the goddess loses a bit of her hostility and regains a calmer stance. "Why would you abandon us - your  _family_  - during times of hardship just to have some jolly time with  _that_?" She shoots the fox with a murderous glare.

"You do not know anything, you wretched woman!" Chanyeol shouts angrily as he pushes himself to his feet. Baekhyun grasps his arm to steady him as he makes his way towards the goddess, and he ultimately lets the barrier between them dissipate. "You have known me ever since the beginning of this earth that I am a man who prioritizes what is important to him. And trust me, if I do not do this, things will be more troublesome, more worrisome than not having me in the frontlines."

The goddess clenches her jaw. "Then enlighten me. Tell me what is wrong that has you hiding in this palace of yours."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol shakes his head. "This is not a matter that concerns you."

"Chanyeol-"

"Listen," the fire god interrupts her. "Yifan sent you right? He wants you to convince me to change my mind. So listen to what I have to say. I assure Yifan, you and the others that if the battle does not happen any time soon, I might just be able to fight as a frontliner if it comes. But if not, do not lose hope. I will help. That is all."

The goddess sighs, shoulders slumped in defeat. She gives Chanyeol a weak smile and says, "You are really firm with your decision?"

"I stand my ground."

"Let's hope it is for the best of both you and Elyxion together," Miyoung says. She straightens her posture to full regal class. She gives Baekhyun one last glare before she unsheathed her sword and plunges it into the ground. Red light engulfs her before she vanishes.

The atmosphere in the palace evidently lightens up without the war goddess. Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh of relief, only realizing that he had been holding his breath throughout the whole exchange. Just as he looks over to see if Chanyeol was okay, the fire god's body gives in and he stumbles, only able to regain balance when Baekhyun catches him quickly enough.

"What did that crazy lady do to you?" Baekhyun asks as he slings Chanyeol's arm over his shoulder.

"Roughed me up like old times," Chanyeol groans. "Where the hell is Kyungsoo?"

"I'm sorry Lord Chanyeol, he had been out to fetch some things," Kai says, bowing deeply to his master. "I shouldn't have left the palace."

Chanyeol waves a hand. "You had to do your chores. It is fine. It is no one's fault."

"Okay, enough chit-chat boys," Baekhyun interrupts. "Kai, I'll bring Chanyeol to our room then you go contact Kyungsoo or whoever to heal him if he sustained some injuries from that goddess," Baekhyun instructs.

Kai nods. "Okay."

"Alright. Come on big boy, let's go," Baekhyun utters as he guides the fire god to his room, pace slow since he was in pain and was doubling over every step he takes. If Chanyeol had not been a giant, Baekhyun would have given him a piggy-back ride or lifted him up bridal style to make this all easy for them.

It was a struggle, but finally, Baekhyun was able to shove Chanyeol onto the comforts of his bed.

"There, now wiggle over so you do not break your back while you rest," Baekhyun says, lightly slapping the fire god's side to urge him to move. With another round of groans, Chanyeol was able to position himself in a comfortable manner.

"You look so pathetic," Baekhyun chuckles as he plops down beside him. He leans to the side, supporting himself with an elbow as he gazes down at the fire god.

Chanyeol glares at him. "Well of course I would be. I was beaten up by the goddess of war herself. If it was you, you would have been amputated."

"Excuse me, I would have put up a fight," Baekhyun jeers. "Unlike  _you_. You could have made her go ka-boom or something. How hard could that have been?"

"She is family, you nutcrack," Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "I do not want to end her existence."

"Look what that did to you."

"Shut up."

Comfortable silence settles over them. The fire god was staring into space, eyebrows furrowed as he contemplates deeply about something that was beyond Baekhyun's knowledge. He would usually probe the fire god about what was in his mind, but this time, he settles on letting him be. Lifting his slender fingers up, Baekhyun weaves them through Chanyeol's fiery locks, not expecting it to feel soft and fluffy, singing a calming tune. He was suddenly feeling a kind of softness for the fire god.

Now Baekhyun was really wondering if he does have different personalities.

"You are nicer than usual today," Chanyeol says, a genuine smile across his lips that has Baekhyun's foundations shook. "I even get to finally hear you sing for me."

"Sing for you my ass," Baekhyun retorts. "People say my voice can heal. I don't know if that is true though. But anyway, it is worth a try. It is a bit painful to see you look like a limp vegetable."

Chanyeol opens his mouth to deliver his clapback, but Baekhyun shushes him up.

"You need to rest, giant."


	8. The God of Healing

Kai sits on the floor right in front of the painting, head cocked to the side with an utterly confused expression written across his face. It has been days since he first saw the painting but until now, he still could not comprehend why the person depicted on it bore an alarming resemblance to the demon within their residence.

Scratch that, it was not just a mere resemblance. Kai swears that the person in the painting was definitely Baekhyun, only in human form with dark hair, warm brown eyes and a kinder smile. There were many things about it that Kai could not understand. For one, he knows this was the work of one of Kyungsoo's brushes that painted on their own and painted something auspicious about whoever was holding it. He wanted to know who painted this. Two, why was Baekhyun painted as a human? And three, why was it in their room?

The one person who could answer Kai enters the room, looking tired as he trudged towards the bed then flops down with a huge sigh.

"Kyungsoo," Kai calls out as he crawls towards the bed. He then places his hands on the edge and leans his chin on top of them. "Are you still not going to tell me what is up with that painting?"

"I'm tired," Kyungsoo says with a small voice as he curls up. "Let that be for another day..."

"But Kyung-"

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and gives Kai a pleading stare that immediately shuts him up. He pouts as he climbs the bed, laying down beside his tired companion. He reaches out and scoops Kyungsoo into his arms, patting his head.

"I'm sorry," Kai says softly. "I will let it go."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo says as he snuggles deeper into his chest warm chest. "I'm so tired... Fetching those things for Lord Chanyeol is great work..."

"Ah, he's doing this for Baekhyun after all," Kai says. "Do you think that demon would ever fall in love with our master?"

"I hope so..." Kyungsoo answers. "Lord Chanyeol has been through so much heartbreak. He deserves to be happy."

"But why Baekhyun of all people? It could be anyone other than that murderous fox."

Kyungsoo smiles warmly at Kai. "You may not know it, but Baekhyun and Lord Chanyeol's fate are tied for a long time now. I know that no matter what happens, even if everything comes down to the worst, they will still be together. They are destined."

Kai stays quiet after that as Kyungsoo drifts into sleep. It hasn't been long since he became a servant to Lord Chanyeol, that is why he knows so little while Kyungsoo seems to so much. When Lord Chanyeol first saved him from that circus so many centuries ago, Kyungsoo had already been with Lord Chanyeol for several centuries more. No wonder he knows a lot.

So, does that mean that Baekhyun and Lord Chanyeol have crossed paths even way back before?

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you are well enough?" Baekhyun asks uncertainly, momentarily glancing up at the fire god who was currently half-naked while standing in front of his desk before turning back to the toy in his hand. It was some kind of cube which bore different images of fire monsters on its six faces. When Chanyeol gave it to Baekhyun, it was twisted around in a way that the images weren't how they should be, so the fox had to use his brain and twist it around to make the images right. It has stopped him from being annoying for the past hour.

"You made me stay in bed for the past few days, of course I am well," Chanyeol retorts as he strides towards his wardrobe to get his working clothes.

"I'm going to be so bored," Baekhyun groans as he tosses the toy aside then flops down on to the bed. "That stupid toy is not going to preoccupy this fox for long. Can't you just bring me along with you?"

"That's not the bride's work," Chanyeol simply says. "Stay here, be a good demon, go do whatever to ease your boredom and when I come home, you better amuse me."

Baekhyun scowls. "Shut up, don't go calling me your bride so shamelessly. And be prepared to be highly amused, you asked for it."

"Whatever."

The fox smiles. "By the way, so are you permitting me to do whatever I want?"

"Just don't leave the palace. Don't ever think about it. I prohibit it."

"Okay, old man."

"I'm not old."

"Sure, because being thousands of years old is equivalent to being as young as a teenager."

Chanyeol closes his eyes, a vein on his temple pulsating. Upon opening his eyes, he gives Baekhyun a glare. The demon raises an eyebrow and glares back at him, only for Chanyeol's lips to slowly quirk up into a small smile that Baekhyun catches before he turns around.

"You lose, you  _are_  an old man."

"Shut up Baekhyun."

The fox flashes a mischievous, rectangular smile that makes Chanyeol chuckle. After he finishes putting on his black getup, he walks up to Baekhyun and sits on the bed.

With a warm smile, Chanyeol places a hand on the demon's head, on the spot just in between his ears. Something inside Baekhyun stirs with the way Chanyeol's bronze eyes were staring at him fondly. He wanted to think the fire god was fooling him, trying to lure him into a trap wherein he will have to serve him forevermore, to be his  _dog_  for all eternity, but something tells Baekhyun that Chanyeol was sincere, and he hates himself for feeling so soft and lighthearted.

"Baekhyun, behave. I trust you."

That was the first time in this lifetime that Baekhyun has heard someone say they trusted him. He knows more than any one else that he was definitely  _not_  someone people should trust because if they do, he will quickly betray them without even batting an eye. And ironically, those words came from the man he will most likely betray in the end.

And also for the first time in this life time, the White Demon Fox feels  _guilty_.

Baekhyun finds himself nodding slowly. A beautiful smile appears across Chanyeol's face as he brushes a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Well," the fire god pushes himself up. "I'm off. See you later."

"See you later."

Baekhyun was left all alone inside the bed room when Chanyeol left, drowning in his scattered thoughts. He was in the middle of sorting them out when a knock resonates from the door and and it creaks open, revealing Kyungsoo.

"We are going to the lake," he says. "You want to come with us?"

Baekhyun perks an eyebrow up. "Lake? Where?"

"Just nearby."

"What are you going to do there?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Well, Chanyeol's out. We can do whatever we want. The other servants will take care of the palace."

"Let us go then," Baekhyun says with a bright grin. "Cannot wait to spend some quality time together with you and Kai."

Kyungsoo's eyes immediately narrow in suspicion, which makes the fox cackle out in amusement. He slings his arm over the fire spirit's shoulder and says, "Come on, Kyungsoo. Do not give me that look."

"I cannot help it but feel like you are scheming again," Kyungsoo says. "I hope you are not. I am just starting to loosen up on you."

"Do not fret, little fire spirit," Baekhyun bops his nose with a slender finger. "I am not thinking about anything like that. I just sincerely want to get out of here and have some fun. It is boring."

And of course, Chanyeol told him to behave.

After they finished preparations, the trio leaves the palace through the front gates. Much similar to when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo went to the weavers' house. Kyungsoo makes a flaming rune in the air which then glows before forming a circle and rapidly rotating until a portal forms inside the middle.

"Let's go," Kyungsoo says, taking both Kai and Baekhyun's hand then pull them into the portal.

The fox smiles widely upon getting to the other side. The place was enclosed entirely by trees and the luscious growth of greenery, with all sorts of colorful butterflies and dragonflies hovering overhead, the pleasant melody from carefree birds, the beautiful assortment of wildflowers and then the damp smell in the air that always signals the presence of a body of water nearby.

"The lake is still further in," Kyungsoo says as he begins walking deeper into the forest, brushing away branches that get into his face, followed obediently by his two other companions. It did not take too long before they finally reach the lake. The surface was sparkling attractively underneath the sun, so it did not take long before Baekhyun finds himself stripping off his robes then jumping into the lake with a fancy backflip and then splashing into the water. Kai follows after with a rowdy scream.

"Hey! Are you going to leave me here to set out by myself?!" Kyungsoo exclaims in irritation as Baekhyun and Kai floats around with relaxed sighs, enjoying the cool feel of the water against their skins.

"You can do it, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun lazily says as he swims around leisurely, winking playfully at Kyungsoo who was glaring at them. "Or better yet, jump in and leave it there until for later. We've got all the time in the world."

"Lord Chanyeol will be back by six, mind you, so we don't exactly have all the time in the world," Kyungsoo chides.

"Stop getting your undergarments up in a twist and come here," Baekhyun urges.

Kai nods in agreement. "We went here to enjoy. Loosen up, Soo."

The fire spirit rolls his eyes as a small smile creeps up into his face.

 

* * *

 

The god awakens, groaning as he tries to push himself off the floor. But almost immediately, pain shoots through his system, making him fall back flat on the marble surface face first.

For a moment, he stays still there, concentrating on healing himself. When he moves a limb and feels like his muscles were not sore anymore and that the bruises and wounds that he had garnered are fine, the god pushes himself upright, albeit he still feels a bit weak.

He looks around, feeling a bit irritated that his majestic palace had been trashed to the point that nothing seems to be salvageable anymore. His furniture were torn to shreads, his paintings were filled with broken glass covers and scratches, and his walls were sprayed with dried up blood from when he had fought back. He scrunches his nose as the smell of it attacks his senses, and it did not help with his mood at all.

A wall at the far end of the hall the god was standing in caught his attention. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walks up to the wall, making out the inscription on the wall that was painted with dried up blood.

_**Say goodbye to your mages, sweet god. They will be of good use to the Mother Goddess.** _

The god snarls as he backs up, brain working quickly to look for a solution to this. His mages had been abducted, and that is one of the worst things that can possibly happen to the forces of Elyxion.

Thrusting out two fingers towards the wall, the god's fingertips glowed with a golden light. He then writes something in the air, leaving a trail of gold that forms into a rune. Once it was completed, the rune glows then forms into a circle. It rotates around rapidly, as if it was on its own axis, until a portal forms in the middle.

Purposefully, the god enters the portal, hoping that things do not escalate to the worst.

 

* * *

 

"Wah, that was the best!" Baekhyun howls as he enters the living room, crashing down on the couch. He stretches his limbs then, like a feline, he rests on his side, watching the other two fire spirits crash on to the couch right across him.

Before he could even sit down, Kyungsoo suddenly perks up. He pauses for a moment before he then exclaims, "Lord Chanyeol is here!" as he runs towards the gate.

"Ugh, we just got here!" Baekhyun wails. He was tired from swimming too much, but now he will have to deal with the fire god. Great.

"Lord Chanyeol, are you okay?"

The fire god appears in the living room, shoulders slumped and looking tired in general, with Kyungsoo trailing after him spewing concerns that he easily brushes off.

"Baekhyun," he calls out to the fox just simply lazying on the couch. "I hope you know how to give a massage. I need one badly." And with that, he disappears down the hallway towards their shared bedroom.

Baekhyun groans. "He is really making my life hard."

"Do you even know how to give a massage?" Kai inquires.

Baekhyun nods, recalling that one time he pretended to be a masseur for some demon he wanted to kill. It worked very well.

"I am decent," Baekhyun says with a shrug. "If Chanyeol does not find my skills satisfying, then it is his fault for pushing the responsibility to me."

"Seriously..." Kai sighs.

Kyungsoo appears in front of Baekhyun and hands him a jar of clear liquid.

"Hey, this looks suspicious," Baekhyun says with a sly little grin. "Kyungsoo, I am going to give the master a massage, not a-"

"Stop right there, you vulgar swine," Kyungsoo says with a pointed finger at him. "That is a jar of oil for the massage not... well, you know..."

"Lubrication?" Kai jumps in.

Kyungsoo slaps himself in the face, wondering what he did in his other life for him to deserve such a fate such as this one, stuck with two pea-brained idiots.

"Oh well, gotta go," Baekhyun says as he stands up on his feet. "Don't want that pain in the ass to wait for long."

In the bed room, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol lying face down on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly in his grasp. Thr fox walks up to him and plops down on the edge of the bed, which makes the fire god's eyes abruptly open.

"Took you an eternity," Chanyeol groans as he sits up, unaware of the way the fox was ogling his tanned skin and the way his muscles rippled at the movement.

"I am not a slave, so I can do what I want," Baekhyun sasses as he uncaps the jar, letting the subtle, sweet fragrance dominate the room. He sticks two fingers in then brings it up, noticing how it is slightly a mix of creamy and sticky.

"I swear, this is very suspicious," Baekhyun says.

"Stop your ridiculous thoughts and massage my back, it is sore," Chanyeol commands with an impatient scowl on his face.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, saying, "Okay, you impatient bastard," as he kneels on the bed then moves towards the fire god's back and holy Elyxion was it the best view on earth.

Bringing two hands together, Baekhyun rubs them against each other evenly distribute the oil then he places them on Chanyeol's firm and toned back, biting his lip. He likes the feel of them underneath his palms so much.

"Do it properly," Chanyeol snaps, which makes the fox roll his eyes as he presses his finger harder onto certain spots of his back.

"Just like that..." Chanyeol moans, eyes closed as he relaxes underneath Baekhyun's touch, who was surprisingly quite good at this.

"Were you a masseur before being a genocider, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks.

"No," Baekhyun answers.

"Really? You are good at this, though."

Baekhyun shrugs. "Well, there was one time when I pretended to be a masseur for this demon I had issues with. I sneaked into his favourite massage place at this place in some area in the spirit world then killed him when he least suspected it."

"Hope that does not happen to me," Chanyeol chuckles deeply.

"Whatever," Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "What are you even up to to have you this sore?"

"Designing weapons and war mahines is not an easy job," Chanyeol says. "I design them yes, but I also construct them. It requires the work of my whole body."

"Sucks to be you," Baekhyun mutters.

A silence hovers over them, occassionally being disturbed by Chanyeol's groans, moans and demands. Baekhyun had to admit, this was quite a relaxing experience. He didn't know listening to Chanyeol's sounds could give him peace.

"Hey, it's okay now," Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's wrist and drags him in front of him until he was sitting at the fire god's side with his legs slung over Chanyeol's lap.

"What do you think are you doing, you insipid god?" Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol's rough hands caresses his legs.

"Weren't you out for swimming the whole day?" Chanyeol asks as he hikes up his robes, just high enough to reveal his slender legs. "I'm assuming you are tired, so I'm doing this for you."

Baekhyun laughs nervously, "It is highly unnecessary." But despite this, Chanyeol grabs the jar of oil, lathering it over his palms then begins to knead Baekhyun's legs at certain points, easing the tense muscles due to swimming.

"Why are you so hairless?" Chanyeol comments. "And your skin is as smooth as a baby's. It does not match you at all."

"My appearance has nothing to do with how I am inside so shut up," Baekhyun says as he bites his lips, liking the feels of Chanyeol's hands too much than it was deemed necessary.

"Is this going to be a weird past time that we will share every now and then?" Baekhyun chukles.

The fire god laughs lightly. "If you want to."

"It is not like I want to, it is just because I simply find your hands nice."

"Do you want me to massage your back too?"

"Absolutely not," Baekhyun says. He could think up of a lot of possible scenarios that could result from it, and he did not want every single one.

Suddenly, the two hear a loud thud, followed by a groan. Stopping what they were doing, they turn their heads towards the direction of the sound, only to be dumbfounded when they see a man sprawled on the floor.

Baekhyun scrunches his eyebrows. "Who-"

The man groans as he pushes himself up. He blinks, until his eyes rested on the dumbfounded couple on the bed.

"I am truly sorry!" he shouts as he scuffles up to his feet. "I am sorry, I was just- I-I- I did not-"

Chanyeol laughs as he gently places Baekhyun's legs on the bed before standing up to walk over to the man.

"It is alright, Lord Yixing. My palace is always open to you... but it would be nice if you refrained from popping out of nowhere without telling me because it would be rude."

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, this is Lord Yixing, the god of healing."

Baekhyun nods his head towards the god, confused when he sees the scars and light bruises on his skin.

_What happened to him?_

"And Lord Yixing, this is Baekhyun, my..." Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, trying to come up with an adjective until he finally says, "My bride."

Baekhyun glares at him.

Yixing looks taken aback with what Chanyeol had said, but recovers and gives the fox a kind smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun."

"Yixing, what did you come here for?" Chanyeol inquires. "And why do you look like you were in a fight?"

"I came here to ask for your help," he answers. Yixing shoots Baekhyun a glance, then back at Chanyeol, who gets the message.

"Ah, Baekhyun?"

The fox tilts his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"If you could kindly step out of the room for awhile please," Chanyeol requests.

Baekhyun pouts as he drags himself off the bed then out of the door.

Once he was out, the pleasant expression on Yixing's face turns grave.

"What happened?" Chanyeol asks seriously.

"The Red Eye had raided my palace," Yixing says. "They also abducted my mages. They are going to use them in the ritual to awaken _her_."

"So, you want my help?"

Yixing nods.

"We will help you, but can you help us in exchange?"

"Help with what?"

"I cannot really tell you the whole story, but Baekhyun and I are tied together. If one of us gets hurt, the other will suffer too. Last time, I got hurt and Baekhyun was not entirely happy about it. Will you help me?"

Yixing nods. "Of course. If you save my mages, I will help you. Deal?" He raises his hand, which Chanyeol takes firmly.

"Deal."


	9. The Rescue Mission

Leaving the two gods to their business, Baekhyun heads into the living room, where he sees Kai and Kyungsoo pacing around with tension-filled air surrounding them. When they notice the fox's presence, the fire spirits frantically walk up to him.

"I sensed someone else's aura," Kai says with an unusually dark tone as he grabs Baekhyun's shoulders. "Who was it? Was it Lady Miyoung again?"

Baekhyun blinks. "It wasn't."

"Then who was it?" Kyungsoo jumps in.

"It was Lord Yixing."

The two sigh in relief, tense shoulders now slumped in a relaxed manner as they walk over to the couch to sit down, with Baekhyun following after them to sit on the couch across them.

"What did he come here for?" Kyungsoo asks, watching Baekhyun as he stretches over the sofa to rest on his side, like a lazy feline ready for his relaxation time.

"He appeared out of nowhere," Baekhyun begins. "Chanyeol was giving me a massage-"

"Why did _he_ give you a massage?" Kai asks with eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did he not ask _you_ to massage him?"

The fox rolls his eyes. "It does not matter! How nosy. So, as I was saying. While we did our business, that god suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the wall, all bruised up like he had been from a fight. Then Chanyeol introduced us blah blah then Lord Yixing said that he needed his help. Chanyeol then kicked me out."

Kyungsoo leans back, fingers massaging his temples. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"It better not involve him getting into the war zone, I do not want to share his suffering," Baekhyun glumly says.

**"Everyone."**

The three flinch in surprise when they hear Chanyeol's voice. He sashays into the living room and sits down on the spot near Baekhyun's feet, which causes the fox's irritation so he kicks the god's spine before sitting up into a curled up position, childishly pouting.

"Was that really necessary?" Chanyeol complains as he reaches out and pulls at a lock of his pale hair, emitting a cry from Baekhyun who fortunately does not seek revenge and just settles at sulking.

"Where is Lord Yixing?" Kyungsoo asks. "Did he leave already? He should have stayed for dinner, at least."

"Ah, he had business to attend to so he could not stay for long," Chanyeol explains. "And also, I have something to discuss with the three of you. Specifically, it only involves action from Baekhyun, but since you are my trusted servants, I need you to be aware about this as well."

The fox's ears perk up in curiosity.

"What action?" Baekhyun asks.

"Well basically, Yixing asked for my help because his mages had been abducted by the Red Eye to serve as sacrifices to raise up their "Mother Goddess" as they put it-"

"Elyxion is screwed," Kyungsoo says as he gulps nervously. "Lord Yixing's mages are one of the most powerful magic users in this universe. They were essential in putting that damned goddess to sleep, so if we-"

"Yes Kyungsoo, but not under my watch," Chanyeol continues, interrupting the flustered fire spirit. "I agreed to help Yixing under one condition, and that is if we succeed - and by _we_ , I mean _you_ , " he points at Baekhyun. "and _me_ \- they will help us ease the bond, just enough so that whatever wounds or injuries we obtain won't affect the other."

"That sounds pretty nice," Baekhyun nods with a sly smile across his face that makes the other two fire spirits uneasy. "You suffering all by yourself without dragging me into your misery is a great idea."

"You still get to die too if I die though," Chanyeol retorts.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to retaliate, but Kyungsoo interrupts him and asks, "But how will you find out their location?"

"I wish to try out my luck with your enchanted brushes," Chanyeol says, rubbing his chin. "I might be able to garner something from it. It paints out auspicious things related to the user, does it not?"

"Auspicious things can be misleading," Kyungsoo warns. "But yes, you can try, master."

"Okay," Chanyeol pushes himself to his feet. "Please eat dinner without me."

"I will eat a lot of food for you so you would not get hungry, alright?" Baekhyun coos, voice dripping with mockery as he stands up to caress Chanyeol's cheek, only for the fire god to chuckle at his idiocy and swipe his hand away.

"That is not how it works, you idiot," Chanyeol says monotonously.

"But seriously though, I do not want to feel myself hurting again just because you starved yourself. That is a lot more idiotic."

"Shut your mouth and go eat dinner, Baekhyun," the fire god says in exasperation as he turns around and heads down the hallway.

"You really do speak too much," Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his eyelids.

"I have been blessed with a mouth, and for that, I must utilize it well to the best of my abilities."

After dinner, Baekhyun proceeds into his and Chanyeol's bed room. It was silent and cold, void of Chanyeol's ever-existing warmth, so the fire god was probably still dabbling with Kyungsoo's enchanted brushes. It has been a day filled with physical action for the fox, so when Baekhyun's body touched the comfortable covers, his consciousness left and he drifts into a dreamless sleep...

 

 

... _or so he thought._

 

 

For the first few hours, it was dark and still but slowly, an image forms in his mind's eye and it was then that Baekhyun's subconscious realizes that he was actually dreaming for the first time in days.

The dream starts off with Baekhyun standing all alone in a clearing on top of a very familiar mountain - Sunrise Mountain, the home of nine-tailed foxes. It gives him a weird feeling of grief, an emotion that he has long since had last felt. Standing there feels surreal, but then again, it was just a dream.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Baekhyun turns around. A smile crosses his lips when he sees the newcomer.

"Why hello…" he smirks. _"Baekbeom."_

The nine-tailed fox in front of him smiles calmly, irking Baekhyun for some reason. He was graceful, with long white hair, plain white robes and a flute in his hand - same old and pure Baekbeom.

"How has the past few centuries been for you? Pretty boring, right?" Baekhyun starts as he walks up to the other fox.

"I am not here to spit fire with you, Baekhyun," his brother says with a smooth but firm voice that clearly sends the message that he did not want to deal with bullshit. "Since you are here, I will give you advice."

"Advice for what?" Baekhyun snickers. "How not to be evil? Your advices did not work for the past few centuries."

"I cannot change you for how you are, despite the loathing I hold on you for choosing to be like this," his brother's face twists into a look of distaste. "But Baekhyun… you are in a path of light. There just might be some sort of cure for what you have become, maybe at least reducing the evil inside you. Keep moving forward."

A laugh escapes past Baekhyun's lips at how ridiculous his brother sounded, but it does not reach his brother because right after he says that, Baekhyun is thrust into darkness and his consciousness comes back. A warm sensation touches his cheek, prompting him to open one eye.

The first thing Baekhyun sees were a pair of bronze eyes gazing deeply at him. Eyebrows furrowing, he blinks rapidly before fully opening his eyes.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun groans.

"Hey," Chanyeol greets, giving him a small smirk as he continues to caress his cheek. "Are you up?"

"Y-Yeah," Baekhyun takes his hand and pushes himself off the bed into an upright position, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"I know where Yixing's mages are now," the fire god says. "You are coming with me." He then reaches out and traces a rune onto Baekhyun's forehead.

A burning sensation explodes inside of the fox, engorging him in tingles of flames that causes him to lurch forward and scream. Chanyeol reaches out, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing his back in comfort as Baekhyun was submerged in pain that came from within him.

And as quick as it came, the pain vanishes.

Baekhyun limps in Chanyeol's arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck as the fire god caresses his hair.

"What did you do to me?" Baekhyun whispers weakly.

"I gave you your powers back."

_My powers._

Baekhyun lifts his hand up, grey eyes curiously watching as he tries to summon his powers. A buzz of energy and strength rushes through his body like adrenaline as his hand bursts into strong wisps of dark energy.

 _Finally_.

"I give you permission to attack anyone who endangers our lives," Chanyeol says as he pushes him back, a stony expression on his face.

"But most importantly, protect yourself,"  he continues, smiling affectionately at the fox.

Baekhyun smiles mischievously. "Aren't you afraid I will roast your ass now that I have my powers back?"

"No," the fire god shakes his head as he pats the spot between his ears. "I trust you."

"No one trusts me, are you aware of that?"

"I can see why," Chanyeol chuckles as he stands up. "Go change. After breakfast, we are leaving."

 

* * *

 

Mounted on firemares, Chanyeol leads them to a location that Baekhyun was very familiar to during his rogue demon days.

"The Scarlet District?" Baekhyun says with a snicker of disbelief as he eyes his surroundings critically "You are telling me that this place, a place filled with filth and obscenity, is one of the secret lairs of the Red Eye? You have got to be joking."

"Facades are not always the best basis for something, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says as he keeps his eyes forward, ignoring the curious and shady looks people were throwing towards their direction. "You among all people must know this."

"It's just hard to comprehend," Baekhyun chuckles. "How some ancient goddess chose this kind of place… where is the sense of majesty and regality?"

Chanyeol shoots him a reprimanding look, which ultimately makes Baekhyun shrug and raise his hands up in surrender.

The Scarlet District was a place in the Spirit Realm dedicated to fulfilling the entertainment needs of demons and spirits, mainly focused around sex and vices. Baekhyun has been here for a couple of times out of curiosity and for some business, and he cannot say that he is very fond of the place.

"Up for some drinks, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks as they come to a slow pause in front of a bar. The fox looks up to the building, judging its shabby exterior, but nods anyway.

"Some beer would be nice."

Getting off their firemares, Chanyeol mutters a spell that turns the firemares back into porcelain figurines. He flicks his head, motioning fir the fox to follow him intovthe bar.

It has been quite awhile, so when Chanyeol pushes the door open, the smell of sweat and musk makes Baekhyun a bit lightheaded, making him stumble back on his feet.

"Are you okay?" the fire god asks as he wounds an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah," the fox ways as he shrugs him off. "I'm fine."

Chanyeol nods and continues on walking, passing through the crowd of rowdy people with Baekhyun following closely behind. He absolutely had no idea what was happening right now, and all he knows is that he has to clearly follow whatever Chanyeol tells him to do.

"Here," the fire god says, tapping the back rest of a wooden chair beside him. Baekhyun sits down, then he thanks Chanyeol when he hands him a mug of beer.

"So, why are we here?" Baekhyun says, rubbing the side of the cold glass. "Are we meeting up with someone?"

"Rather than meeting up, I'm _finding_ someone," Chanyeol says, chugging down his drink and not even looking like he had been affected.

"We basically came down here without a plan," Baekhyun chuckles, crossing his legs as he takes a sip. "Nice one, handsome."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him.

"I have an individual in my mind and I'll approach him," he starts. "Whatever happens, do not interfere unless I tell you to do so. We don't want to screw this one up. The mages are very important if we want Elyxion to stand a chance against the Red Eye, got it?"

"Aye aye, Captain," Baekhyun says with a wink.

For the next couple of minutes, the two of them shared a silence, attention piqued towards what might happen. Baekhyun's attention was attracted by a group of men rowdily throwing cards and money around on a gambling game.

"Hey," Baekhyun taps Chanyeol's shoulder with a fist. "You've got any gold there? I'd like to try my luck on those boys over there."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol uses a reprimanding voice on him.

The fox raises his hands. "What?"

"Those people would strangle you alive if they catch you cheating."

"Not if I outsmart them first."

"What if you don't?"

"Then I strangle them, is that really something you need to question?"

Chanyeol could only sigh at the fox's casual demeanor towards violence and murder. In the end, he gives in since there is no reason why Baekhyun would break out on a rampage or do something obnoxious right now. He reaches into his robes then hands him a bag of golden coins, clinking together when he places the bag on Baekhyun's outstretched palms.

"You're fun, Chanyeol," Baekhyun laughs as he suddenly leans in and kisses the god's cheek, in which Chanyeol could only respond to with a scowl as he tries to slap him but the fox avoids him and laughs away - but not without giving him a flirtatious wink and sticking his tongue out childishly at him.

"Hello, boys!" Baekhyun greets merrily as he pushes through two burly men, making space for himself. "Willing to let this fox have his hand on the game?"

"Of course you can, but screw us over and you are dead, bitch," a man spits at him.

Baekhyun smirks, grey eyes glowing eerily at the excitement of the challenge as he places his bet and takes his own cards.

To be honest, Baekhyun was not that great at gambling games. He just came to play for the hell of it to cure his boredom, and that he doesn't have too much to lose anyway. This was the fire god's money, and not like he was going to lose a fortune with him having a bit of fun here.

Not even halfway through the game, Baekhyun feels his senses blurring. Everythig seems to lose focus, except for something echoing into his mind's eye.

_Baekhyun, get your ass over here._


	10. Confrontation

Chanyeol could not move his limbs, could not feel the energy and warmth that his core provided, could not feel a single thing as his perpetrators dragged him into a portal that led into what seems like a shabby underground headquarters. He struggles against his bonds, trying to burst into flames or do _something_ but whatever they had stabbed to his side had blocked his powers.

Feeling helpless was something Chanyeol hated feeling. He had sent out a telepathic message to Baekhyun, hoping he would heed the order – a gesture of helplessness that made the fire god hate himself even more.

Suddenly, the people who had captured him throws him to the dirt. The fire god groans, screwing his face in pain as he falls face flat against the ground with a heavy thump, causing the rod-like thing thrust into his side to move and puncture him deeper into his flesh. He hears the sound of shoes scrunching against the dirt, which makes him look up.

_"Chanyeol, we meet again."_

The person was a tall woman with bronze skin, an alluring smile and reptilian eyes, dressed in red robes topped with bronze armor. The fire god was not familiar with the woman, but the tingling sensation that traveled down his spine gave him an idea about who this person was.

"Jinah," Chanyeol says, letting the name roll off his tongue with an overflowing amount of distaste and despise.

"Hmm," the woman nods as she bites her lip. "I'm impressed. You recognize me even inside this ridiculous body."

"What do you want from me?" the fire god sneers. "Where are Yixing's mages?"

"I thought you would know by now why I have you here," Jinah smiles mischievously. "Try to guess, I still have the patience to have a conversation with you."

"I do not wish to be your plaything, you wench," Chanyeol scowls, which has the woman laughing at his ferociousness.

"Why that is a great idea, Chanyeol!" she exclaims with glee. "But then, you have a far greater use to me than just be something as useless as a toy." She looks towards the minions and flicks her head. "Pick him up."

Chanyeol grunts as the minions roughly pulls him back up to his feet then forces him to follow after Jinah, who leads him into a stuffy room with ancient symbols inscribed into the weathered walls. At the far end of the room, the fire god sees a sort of altar with the four mages all shackled up to the wall, a golden coffin laid up in front of them.

Eyes widening, Chanyeol stares at Jinah in belief. "A-Are you seriously-"

"The golden ichor of a male god is very strong, especially from one who belongs to the first generation of gods," Jinah smiles as she stops in front of the coffin and caresses the metallic surface, which Chanyeol only realizes must be containing the remains of Jinah's original body that had been torn to shreds by himself along with the help of Yifan and his brothers before being scattered across the damned barren lands of the Despair Realm.  

"And now," she looks up to him and smirks. "You, the perfect sacrifice, have strayed right into my midst. How convenient." 

Chanyeol scowls in anger as he yells, struggling to free himself. The woman rolls her reptilian eyes and flicks her hand, an order towards her minions. They tighten their grip on Chanyeol and drag him towards the wall where the mages were hung up, and he only notices that there was a pair of shackles between them. He struggles more against them, but this leads them into pushing the rod stabbed into his side deeper into his flesh, causing a pained scream past his lips.

_Fucking Baekhyun, do you mind hurrying up?_

Familiar laughter echoes through the room, a sound that the fire god never knew would ever bring a feeling of relief to his mind and body. There was the sound of a fight, strangled cries, the spray of foul blood, then Chanyeol feels the grasp on him loosen. He stumbles back, but not before he feels strong arms catch him.

"Woopsies, Mr. Sunshine," Baekhyun  chuckles in his ear as he slowly settles him down to the ground since he was too heavy for him to simply support.

"You were too slow," Chanyeol grunts.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't really track you down without having to put the whole bar on lockdown and threaten to blow the whole place if no one snitched on whoever captured you," Baekhyun says with a shrug.

"Typical," Chanyeol deadpans.

"Mhm," Baekhyun hums. "Hey, what's this?" he wonders as he reaches over to the fire god's side. A green crystal pokes out from Chanyeol's flesh, with a great amount of golden blood - golden ichor - leaking out from the open wound.

"So this is what has been fucking hurting me and slowing me down," Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

"Are you hurting too much?" Chanyeol asks worriedly.

"Not really," Baekhyun says, but the fire god notices how his breath was shallow and ragged, probably because he really is in pain and he is just trying to keep it in.

"Take it out," Chanyeol orders, to which Baekhyun quickly obeys by wrapping his hands around the crystal then taking it out without bothering to warn the fire god.

"Ah fuck!" Chanyeol yells as Baekhyun succeeds at pulling it out. He pants heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead as he leans back and gulps. "You should have warned me before doing that."

Baekhyun holds the crystal up and shrugs. "Well... I'm sorry?"

"Does not matter now," Chanyeol lifts his bound hands. "Cut this."

"Sure can do, sir," Baekhyun says as he lifts his _katana_ , the blade glowing with dark energy. With one swift expert move, the fox brings it down to cut through Chanyeol's bonds.

"What did you do to Jinah?" Chanyeol asks, rubbing his wrists as he makes his way up to his feet, clutching his side in pain. Looking past Baekhyun's shoulder, he sees the carnage that he had left. Among the clump of minions swimming in their pool of blood, Chanyeol tries to find a body of a reptilian woman.

But there was none.

"Who is Jinah?" Baekhyun wonders, watching Chanyeol as he rushes down the steps.

There was blur of motion, then out of nowhere, an arm wraps around the fire god's neck, pulling him down and cutting off his air supply.

" _I_ am Jinah."

Baekhyun smirks when he sees the reptilian lady sneak up on Chanyeol. The fire god grasps her arm, his hands glowing, but the fox shakes his head ever so slightly.

_Not yet._

"Oh, well it's nice to finally meet you, beautiful," Baekhyun purrs with a sly smile, a limp in his step as he slowly inches forward. "But you might want to rid my _husband_ of your ugly arms, it's starting to get hard for him to breathe."

"So this is Baekhyun," Jinah snickers, her voice starting to sound a bit gruff and earthly, like it came from below the ground. "Brings back _so_ much memories."

"I don't think we ever met before," Baekhyun says, cocking his head to the side as he swirls his _katana_ around leisurely, slowly closing up in on them. "Might want to elaborate further?"

Jinah continues to smirk, caressing Chanyeol's cheek with the back of her hand and for some reason he does not fully understand, Baekhyun finds this very irritating. He had the urgent desire in him to cut off this ugly reptilian lady's hands for daring to stain Chanyeol with her filthy touch.

"It is a very interesting tale," Jinah sighs dreamily. "A tale of a poor goddess who did nothing but love… but then, this is not the right time for it."

"Oh, why not?" Baekhyun probes. "I think it is. I'd like to hear it."

Jinah purses her lips together, losing her cool. "It is a tale well buried deep into the past. The present is what matters and right now," she tightens her grip on Chanyeol, who was slackening. "I really need to kill my _precious_ Chanyeol."

Baekhyun nods his head. _Burn her, now._  He then surges forward at an incredibly fast speed. Chanyeol summons the flames that he could at his weak state, burning Jinah's skin, causing her to scream out in agony and let him go. Chanyeol rolls to the side, gasping for air. The reptilian lady grasps her injured arm, shouting at the top of her lungs as the whole place starts to quake. When she turns around to flee, Baekhyun suddenly appears, grey eyes glowing with a violet shade as a deadly aura surrounds him.

"You really should not have done this to Chanyeol," Baekhyun sneers as he lifts his _katana_ and brings it down.

A clean cut. Spurt of blood. A cold body. Next thing, Jinah's reptilian head was rolling across the dirt with a bloody trail.

Baekhyun heaves, calming down from the high of the fight. He turns to Chanyeol, who was gazing at him with curious bronze eyes while lying down just a few feet away from where Jinah's dead had rolled off too.

"You okay, Mr. Sunshine?" Baekhyun asks as he drags himself towards him.

"I am, and stop calling me that," the fire god reprimands him, raising a hand up. He then waves him off to the direction of the mages as he makes his way up his feet. "Release them so we could be on our way."

Baekhyun nods and rushes over to the mages. It was only then when he notices the golden coffin. He pauses and stares at it before turning to Chanyeol and saying, "What is this?"

"That's Jinah's mutilated body parts," the fire god explains.

"Then are we just going to leave this here?"

Chanyeol firmly nods. "Yes. Now free the mages, our job here is done."

"Chanyeol, that bitch is a psycho. She wanted to kill you, so at least let me-"

The fire god walks over to the fox and places a hand on his cheek, ultimately stopping him from saying anything more.

"It's alright," Chanyeol softly says. "We only came for the mages. More of her minions would be coming in a second, so let us bust the mages out of here as quickly as we could. And by that, I mean _now_."

Baekhyun was not entirely happy with that. He glances at the coffin suspiciously before sighing, giving in to what Chanyeol had said and moves to free Lord Yixing's mages.

"Zhou? Xifeng? Qian? Fei?" Chanyeol calls out. The women stir, groaning in pain as they react to the fire god's voice.

Baekhyun slashes his blade at the shackles of the first mage. He catches him and slowly helps her to sit on the ground, as she seems to not have the capability to stand up on her own.

"Who…" the lady utters softly, looking up at Baekhyun with eerie green eyes.

"Some of Lord Yixing's pals coming to save you," Baekhyun says as he smiles at the woman. "Nice to meet you, although there is nothing nice about your current state."

"Thank you…"

Baekhyun pats her shoulder. "Sure. Just hang on, we will get you out in a few."

After freeing all of the mages, Chanyeol takes his porcelain firemares out and gives them life. With the burst of flames, smoke and the earthly sounds of horses neighing, the firemares sprung into inanimation. Chanyeol then produces a new porcelain figure - a carriage, which he also turns to life-size after muttering a spell.

"We don't have much time…" one of the mages say as Baekhyun helps her up. "They're closing in on us."

"Well we better hurry then," Chanyeol says as he limps towards the last mage. After everyone was warm and cozy inside the carriage, the fire god creates a portal and then with a tug on the reins of the firemares, they surge into it just in time before Jinah's minions could enter the place.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the palace, Baekhyun had the delight of seeing Kyungsoo suffering what seemed like a near-stroke when he sees their master's wound.

"What in hell happened?!" Kyungsoo cries out as he rushes towards Chanyeol with a concerned expression.

"Master, does it hurt too much?" Kai asks out of concern. "Your wound is so wide and gaping, I can see your bones from here!"

Chanyeol raises a hand and absent-mindedly waves his hand. "It is nothing to worry about. I am perfectly fine-"

But the fire god was not able to finish that sentence. He suddenly collapses, causing the fire spirits to cry out in panic as Baekhyun was able to catch him before he slams hard against the floor.

"What is wrong with Master Chanyeol?!" Kai cries out.

"Do not fret," Lord Yixing reassures everyone. "Thank you for bringing my mages back. Everything will be fine. Kyungsoo, please bring Chanyeol into his room. Bring Baekhyun along too, we shall start the ritual immediately." He then walks over to his mages who were seated on the couch, weakly leaning back into the back rest. He mutters something to them before he places a hand over their heads and they glow at his touch.

"What did they stick into Chanyeol to have this kind of wound?" Kyungsoo asks once they were inside the bed room, with Chanyeol lying down peacefully on golden ichor-stained sheets.

"They stuck this green crystal thing into his side," Baekhyun explains as he gazes at Chanyeol's face. "It stopped him from using his powers for awhile. When I took it out from him, he still was not able to fully use his powers."

"It's probably the anti-immortal crystal," Kai guesses. "It's the crystal used in the anti-immortal blades from the war before."

"You are right," Kyungsoo sighs. "Lord Chanyeol has lost too much blood, I can only thank the heavens that Lord Yixing is right here." He looks up to Baekhyun. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Ever since I got my powers back, the pain is pretty manageable," Baekhyun says with a little shrug. He taps his side gingerly and smiles. "Hurts, but I can help it."

After quite a while, the door to the bed room creaks open, and in comes Lord Yixing with all of his mages trailing behind him. They all seem better now compared from the weak ladies that they have rescued awhile ago.

"Kyungsoo, I want you two out of this room if you can please," Yixing instructs with a kind smile. "The ritual will only require us and the two people involved."

Kyungsoo nods. He stands up, giving Baekhyun a pat on his shoulder as a sort of good luck gesture and leaves the room.

"Okay then," Yixing claps his hands together as he smiles at Baekhyun. "Shall we start?"

 

* * *

 

From high up the clouds, two twins sit on their thrones, frowns on their faces as they contemplated the message that the weavers of the goddess of wisdom had given them.

 

 

 

"Your Highnesses," the most beautiful of the weavers had said. "We wish to tell you of something grave. Something that concerns your favorite brother, Lord Chanyeol."

"And what is it about our brother?" the eldest of the twins probed.

"He has been involving himself with a… a _fox demon_ ," she said with distaste. "A god with a demon… is that not something worrisome?"

"Why would our brother do something as stupid as that?" the youngest twin had said in disbelief. "I swear to the heavens woman, if you are merely talking nonsense, I shall blow you to the cold regions of the tall moun-"

"Hush brother, that is no way to talk to a lady," the other twin reprimanded him. "I am sure she speaks of the truth. Is that not right, Lady Joohyun?"

An enigmatic smile crosses the weaver's beautiful face as she bowed. "Indeed, I am. I will never let lies escape my lips. Lord Chanyeol had been involving himself with a fox demon, and that is the entire truth."

 

 

 

And so, the twins in the present have come to a decision.

With small, enigmatic smiles exchanged, they both speak their minds in perfect unison, saying:

"Let us grace our beloved brother a visit, shall we?"


	11. The Flow of the Winds

Baekhyun did not really understand what was happening, but he tries to follow as much as he could.

Lord Yixing makes Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit on the edge of the bed. Since the fire god was still injured, he had to lean against Baekhyun. He has his head on the fox's shoulder, an arm around his abdomen as he keeps on groaning with shallow and ragged breaths. Baekhyun hates to admit this, but looking at the fire god with his handsome face all pale and blue makes him feel panicky and worried. He had this urge to shout at Lord Yixing and his mages to hurry the fuck up because Chanyeol was starting look like a tiny flame at the verge of being put out with its fuel dwindling.

The god of healing stands in front of them as he makes a rune in the air, glowing in golden light. Meanwhile, his mages form a half circle behind him. They link their hands together and as they start to chant something in a language that Baekhyun recognizes as something that the ancients had used way back before, their eerie green eyes start to glow like green-colored fireflies. 

Muttering spells of his own in the same language as the mages, Lord Yixing grabs their arms and covers them with all sorts of golden runes. With Chanyeol's wound, he blows his breath into his hands, producing what seems like glowing dust motes as he then cups his hands over the fire god's wound. Chanyeol lets out a pained groan as he nuzzles his face against Baekhyun's chest. The fox mindlessly lifts a hand up to Chanyeol's cheek and soothens him with a soft shush.

After awhile, Chanyeol calms down, his breathing going back to normal. Slowly, he blinks and opens his bronze eyes to look up at Baekhyun who could only offer him a small smile.

Lord Yixing steps aside, letting his mages close in on the two. The two who were at both ends of their linked chain places a hand on each of their heads, still chanting but this time, the god of healing joins in as he takes his position behind them, his arms spread out to the heavens as his eyes and mouth glowed with a golden light.

After Lord Yixing and his mages finished the elaborate ritual on the couple, Baekhyun did not feel anything remotely different about himself. 

"Thank you, Yixing," Chanyeol says as he bows towards Yixing's direction. Baekhyun feels a weight off his shoulders when he sees a glimpse of Chanyeol's healed wound. It has fully healed, without even the littlest scar on his tan skin.

"It is no problem," Lord Yixing answers as he bows along with his mages towards the fire god. "i would love to stick around longer, but me and my mages must do something about the state of the palace. And I hope... I hope you think about your decision."

Chanyeol could only nod.

When they were done seeing Lord Yixing and his mages out, Chanyeol invites Baekhyun to the garden. Baekhyun only agreed since his brain feels a bit muddled up - probably a side effect from the ritual, he does not really know - and the sight of the flowers might be able to give him a sort of comfort and calm. 

"Do you feel okay?" Chanyeol asks as they walk among the roses. "Do you feel anything?"

"To be honest, I did not feel anything," Baekhyun says with a little smile, stretching his arm out for his fingertips to feel the soft petals of the flowers. 

"Do you think it worked?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "To validate this, why don't you try getting yourself beaten up to see the results? Sounds cool?"

The fire god rolls his eyes as he pinches Baekhyun's cheek. "Shut up. Nothing comes out of your mouth other than nonsense."

The fox scowls as he swipes Chanyeol's hand away. "Stop hurting me this way. My delicate feelings do not want to hear you saying that."

"Do you even have feelings?"

Baekhyun smiles. 

"Of course I don't," he says with a smirk.  But unlike before, he does not say this with confidence because really, he does not even know at this point. There are some things about him that have gone astray ever since he got here, and he does not want to deal with them at the moment.

"By the way, I wanted to talk to you about something," Chanyeol says as he stops in front of the roses. He crouches to pick one out, careful to avoid the thorns. He then closes in on Baekhyun to slide it behind his ear, smiling as he admires how delicate he looks with the flower contrasting prettily with his pale blonde hair.

"Thanks," Baekhyun mutters, momentarily glancing at Chanyeol and instantly regretting it when he sees the tender look on his face.

Looking away, Baekhyun clears his throat and says in a loud voice, "What do you want to talk about?"

Chanyeol purses his lips as he loops his hands together behind his back. "Since we are both not connected when it comes to pain or injuries anymore, I was thinking that it might be high time I join Elyxion against the Red Eye again."

To be honest, Baekhyun did not want Chanyeol to go. It is not even because if the fire god dies, he dies too. It was because he hated seeing Chanyeol hurt in anyway. He had only realized this during the fight with Jinah and her minions. He had this urge to kill anyone who lays a hand on Chanyeol and make sure they suffer as much possible at his hand.

It sounds so bizarre, and Baekhyun was definitely not going to get caught saying such words.

"Do what you want," Baekhyun lies through his teeth, waving a hand nonchalantly as he looks anywhere but at the fire god who was staring at him intently. "I really do not care. Just make sure you do not die. I do not want to be dragged into the afterlife with you when I still have world domination in my bucket list.

"Got it," Chanyeol chuckles. A silence settles in between them, only the sound of the breeze whistling and both of their calm breaths were heard.

 

* * *

 

That night, Baekhyun dreams again.

And it was no ordinary dream.

The standards for ordinary in Baekhyun's terms when it comes to his dreams were usually peculiar and unclear. His dreams did not mostly make sense until he is stuck in a situation, get déjà vu and would realize that he just prophesied this situation before in a dream.

This time, Baekhyun dreams of who was probably a human version of himself, similar to before. This dreamself of himself was on a bed, dressed in white robes, looking vulnerable as he seems to be deeply thinking about something with the way he has his lips pursed and eyes stuck on the ceiling, a crease in between his eyebrows.

Suddenly, the door creaks open, yet Baekhyun's dreamself does not seem to be fazed by this. He just continues to stare off, ignoring the man who had climbed on the bed and hovered over him.

Baekhyun could not believe what he was seeing. The man who just entered and climbed over his dreamself was no other than Chanyeol himself. He looks the same as he is now, maybe a bit soft-faced but was definitely still the same person. When he looks around the place, Baekhyun realizes that it was the same bed room they were sharing, just with slightly altered features like the furniture and the sheets of the bed.

"My love, what has your pretty mind flying through the universe?" the fire god whispers with a sultry, deep voice as he caresses the smaller male's cheek. This seem to bring Baekhyun's dreamself into reality.

An affectionate smile crosses the human's face as he stares up lovingly at Chanyeol. Baekhyun could not believe what he was seeing - this human, this supposedly mortal version of himself, was capable of making a face like that, especially at someone like  _Chanyeol_ and it feels so weird to see Baekhyun's own face show such an expression.

It gives him goosebumps.

"A lot has been preoccupying my mind," his dreamself says with a dainty sigh. His eyes were practically shining like stars while staring intently at the god on top of him. "My family, me adapting into this new world, you, us... I cannot rid myself of all these problems and insecurities."

Chanyeol dips down, capturing the human's pink, soft lips in his plump ones, kissing him deeply and with a passion that even has the foundations of Baekhyun's subconsciousness shaking and  _for a moment wishing he would be able to feel those lips too on not just his lips, but everywhere they could reach on his body._

"Let me help you forget," Chanyeol whispers, his voice echoing into the darkness as the dream fades and everything turns completely black.

Baekhyun wakes up with a conflicted mind and his heart pounding erratically in his chest as he tries to calm himself down. He moves to sit up to swallow air easier, only to be stopped when he grows aware of the strong arm across his waist and the head perched into the curve of his neck.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun groans, closing his eyes as he mentally stabs the fire god multiple times without mercy. Seriously, after such a ridiculous dream, him clinging on to Baekhyun this way was definitely not helping his mental state.

For a few moments, Baekhyun lays there, wide awake as he stares at the ceiling to sort his thoughts out. It was unfair, how his previous dreams instantly disappear when he wakes up and yet this one, the one he utterly wants to forget about the most, sticks on to his brain like a leech and bothers him to no end, and will probably continue so all through his waking hours if he does not find a way to eradicate it permanently from his mind.

How does he expect himself to properly function when he has this image of Chanyeol kissing some human who looks exactly like him in his brain?

 

* * *

 

As usual, Baekhyun gets up early. Chanyeol was still clinging to him like some annoying red district bitch. Without any conscience or any sort of guilt, Baekhyun shoves the fire god away from him, nearly pushing him off to the edge of the bed if he had not grabbed him in time. And of course, he was not fazed at all after the whole ordeal.

Once he was done changing into fresh robes, Baekhyun heads off to the garden. When he reaches the place, the sky was only starting to change from a disturbed black to the dark shade of blue as the sun starts to rise from the East. As always, Baekhyun sits on the porch for awhile, singing to himself while he waits for the sun to rise up high enough so he could see his way around the garden. Accidentally falling on a rose bush and getting his skin impaled by thorns was definitely not something he would like to experience any time soon in this lifetime.

Engulfed in the dark blue light of the breaking dawn, Baekhyun delves deep into his mind, something that he has always avoided trying to do as much as he could. He needed to be proud and untouchable if he wants other creatures and people to fear him, and he could only do this if he buries his feelings and anxieties deep into the recesses of his mind and heart. 

But really, that's impossible. Time will come that these things will claw their way out of their cages within himself.

Now is just not the time. Hopefully, not ever. 

Something suddenly catches Baekhyun's eyes. At the edge of the garden, something seems to be glowing. With an uneasy feeling, Baekhyun stands up and slowly walks towards it, grey eyes narrowed in wariness. He had a bad feeling about this, but whatever it is, he had confidence he'll be able to deal with it.

As he got closer, Baekhyun could see nothing wrong about the spectacle. He stops in front of the glow, squinting his eyes and trying to make out something from within the glow.

A green rune suddenly appears in front of him. It then lights up, dominating the glow with a green shade. A portal forms and from within, a strong gust of wind suddenly surges forward and knocks Baekhyun backward into the ground with a loud thud. Groaning in pain, Baekhyun pushes himself up, dark energy surrounding his hands and his whole body as he looks up at his two assailants. There were two unfamiliar men in front of him, both seemingly identical with everything - from their face, physique, hairstyle and clothes. 

"So this is the fox demon our favorite brother is messing around with?" one of them says as they step closer towards the fox.

"Don't come any closer," Baekhyun spits as he thrusts his hand out and sends a blast of energy towards the men. The other one of them lifts a hand out calmly and seemingly bends the winds to his will, dissipating the energy and sending Baekhyun sprawling back on the ground.

"You have the nerve?!" one of them shouts as he puts his hands forward. Baekhyun chokes, bringing his hands to his throat as the oxygen seems to leave his lungs. His eyesight was starting to blur, slowly fading into black. He summons his dark energy and attempts to attack once more but with one flick of the man's hand, he dives into the nothingness of his unconsciousness.

"Baekhyun!"

The two men look up and sees one of Chanyeol's fire spirits running toward their direction. He was lit up in flames and running towards them in a frantic pace.

"We need to go," one of the two says, clutching the other's arm. 

"Indeed, we don't want to deal with one of our brother's fire spirits."

Hauling Baekhyun with them, they hastily dashed into their portal and immediately closes it before Kai was able to make it. The soft glow fades until it blinked out, the surroundings covered by darkness once more.

"Damn it!" Kai swears as he turns around frantically and kicks a stone out of the way. "What did Lord Sehun and Shixun want from Baekhyun?!"


	12. Warmth

_"What are we seriously going to do with the demon fox, Shixun?"_

_"Have some fun with him a bit. Ruin him until he leaves our brother alone."_

_"What if our brother finds out? The fire spirit saw us."_

_"We will deal with them later. Right now, we need to work on the fox."_

_"I hope you know what you're doing."_

_"Trust me, brother."_

 

* * *

 

It was bone-chillingly cold inside the dark and damp chamber. The fox demon is sprawled on the ground, unconscious on a little puddle of his own scarlet blood leaking out from the puncture wound caused by the knife stabbed into his flesh. His breathing was shallow and ragged, barely able to supply himself with enough oxygen, body shivering along with the thin layer of sweat over his pale skin.

While in this state, Baekhyun dreams about his brother again. He finds himself in a clearing, sitting on the grass among the wildflowers while his brother sat on a rock. This place was familiar - this was the place where the two of them used to play around when they were children.

"Do you have any idea how much your face irritates me?" Baekbeom utters, staring straight into the mountains right ahead of them.

"Well of course. I have always been the good-looking one between the two of us," Baekhyun muses. "I can't blame you for being jealous."

"You were so shy and quiet when we were young," Baekbeom sighs. "So fragile and cute. I had to scare off the other foxes so they don't pick on you. But now here you are," the older gives him a critical onceover. "And I can't say I'm proud."

"Thanks for the sentiments, brother," Baekhyun yawns as he absent-mindedly picks a flower and weaves it through his hair. "But don't change the topic."

"What I just said actually  _is_  relevant to my first statement," Baekbeom says. "Your face irritates me because as a whole, I see you as this monster that you are, but your face keeps on reminding me that you are still my cute brother whom no matter what happens will always be my flesh and blood."

"Do I say thanks now?" Baekhyun distastefully says.

"Baekhyun," Baekbeom's tone softens. "I... I still have hope for you. It is alright that you don't come back home but... but I hope you set things right for yourself again. Don't you feel lonely, Baekhyun?"

A bitter taste overwhelms Baekhyun's mouth as he stares down at his fingers. Of course he does. Loneliness is his companion throughout the centuries that he has been spreading chaos and disarray. Loneliness is the price in exchange for power and the people's fear. Loneliness is familiar to him, but he chooses not to delve deeper into what he truly feels. He had no time for that. The world keeps spinning, it won't wait for you to pick yourself up and assemble the pieces.

Baekhyun sighs heavily as he runs his fingers through his pale locks. "What do you really want to tell me, Baekbeom?"

His older brother moves from his place and kneels in front of him, an affectionate smile across his kind face as he reaches out and caresses Baekhyun's face gently.

"Keep warm, Baekhyun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Keep warm._   
  
  
  
  
  


 

Baekhyun was brought back to consciousness when he feels a painful jab dig into his stomach. His arm immediately flies to cradle his abdomen as he whimpers in pain. Weakly, the fox opens one eye, followed by another. He was greeted by the sight of the same men that had abducted him, standing in front of him with handsome, stone-cold faces.

"W-Who..." Baekhyun manages to mumble before his words get stuck into his throat and he is forced to swallow back whatever he had wanted to stay.

The men seem to understand him. One of them steps forward and flashes a deceivingly charming smile as he says, "Oh dear me, how rude of me and my brother. We never introduced ourselves. I am Lord Sehun and this is my twin, Shixun. Nice to meet you."

_So they are the twin gods of the winds... I should have guessed._

"Cannot say it is the same," Baekhyun says, struggling to chuckle before being suddenly attacked by a fit of coughs accompanied by blood spilling out of his mouth.

The one named Shixun seems to find the demon offensive as he reaches down, fisting the front of Baekhyun's robes all of a sudden then hauls him up in level to his face.

"Learn respect, demon," Shixun hisses, his hot, fresh breath fanning against the fox's face. "You are talking to gods here."

Baekhyun grins mockingly with bloodstained lips and teeth. "Apparently, I cannot learn from you since you unceremoniously kidnapped me away from home. My husband must be very worried by now."

Gritting his teeth as he growls in rage, Shixun punches Baekhyun's face, sending the demon back down to the ground in a clump of weak limbs and soiled, bloody robes.

"Don't you dare say such things!" Shixun angrily shouts as he straightens up and kicks the demon mercilessly. "Chanyeol is no one's husband, especially you, you lowlife! Our brother is not someone who would involve himself with someone like you."

"Well it is a shame then," Baekhyun smiles as he slowly reaches up to his neck. He pulls the flap of clothing back as he reveals the brand on his skin, the words glowing as they basked underneath the attention of unfamiliar people. "Because he already has."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Sehun, the calmer one of the twins but not any better, speaks. "What makes you think you can call yourself his bride out of all things and brand it into your skin to show as proof?"

Baekhyun seriously wanted to strangle these people, slowly losing his temper along with his energy too. Unfortunately, they weakened him into a pulp and could barely even attempt to empathetically send a message to Chanyeol. He had no idea what these psychopathic twin brothers wanted from him but whatever it is, he just wanted to go home.

To Kyungsoo. To Kai. To Chanyeol.

"What do you even want from me?" Baekhyun demands as he glares at them.

Sehun kneels down in front of Baekhyun. He grasps the fox's chin and forcefully makes him face him. A smirk crosses his lips when he notices the angry glow in Baekhyun's grey eyes, suddenly feeling sadistic and wanting to hurt him more just to rile him up, make him feel rage then watch him pathetically try to fight back.

"What did you do to Chanyeol?" Sehun asks, pausing between every word to emphasize his point. "Why did he take you in? What did you do to him? You're a force of destruction and he prioritizes what is best for this world and Elyxion. It is impossible to think he would be charmed by you without other means."

"I did not do anything!" Baekhyun exclaims, face screwed in pain as the effort tugged painfully at his gut. "I admit, I am the White Demon Fox that has been wreaking havoc for decades. I had wanted to challenge Chanyeol like what I usually do to every god I encounter. He wanted to make me his familiar, but the spell he had cast made me his  _bride_  instead."

"Liar," Shixun accuses thtough a snarl.

"Look here you pathetic twins," Baekhyun snaps. "I did not want to be his too. Why would I want to be reduced into nothing but a household person with restricted privileges when I could literally have freedom without him? I was forced to be with him and he's not planning on letting me go."

Sehun regards him with his strange, glassy green eyes, as if deciding whether he should trust him or cut his head off. Baekhyun does not back down, glaring back at him with clear eyes that reflected the burning flame inside of him.

"So tell me," Sehun says in a smooth, but dangerous voice. "Why won't Chanyeol let you go?"

Baekhyun is silent for a moment. There is nothing wrong in telling these twins about the bond between Chanyeol and him, right? Sehun and Shixun seem to be overprotective of him, so if Baekhyun tells them that if they plan on killing him and it would inevitably kill Chanyeol too, they would abandon the intention. It would save his and the fire god's life.

Before Baekhyun was able to tell them about this crucial piece of information though, the metal doors that led into the chamber suddenly burst into searing flames that would have burned Baekhyun and the twins' faces if Shixun had not stepped in and sent a gust of wind to blow away the dangerous flames.

Blinking, Baekhyun adjusts his eyes to the sudden surge of light into the dark room. Relief runs through his system when he sees that it was Chanyeol in all of his regal glory, handsome face screwed in anger as he stalks towards the twins.

Shixun moves, grabbing Baekhyun by the arm and forces him up to his feet. The demon was too weak to balance himself on his legs so they gave up under him, but the twin was able to catch him, his arms circling around his waist and the other one around his neck in a choke hold.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun sputters as he clutches the god's arm. "Please..."

"Hand Baekhyun over to me, brothers," the fire god orders in a stony and cold tone. "I do not appreciate you kidnapping him and hurting him like this. If you weren't dear to me, I would have torn you to shreds by now."

"What is it with that pathetic demon fox, Chanyeol?!" Sehun exclaims as he points accusingly at Baekhyun whose eyes were starting to flutter shut as he dances between the line of reality and unconsciousness. "Why can't you just let him die? You are better off without him."

"Baekhyun and I are destined, I cannot just let him go," Chanyeol says with steely eyes. "And our life forces are tied together. If he dies, I die and vice versa."

Shixun and Sehun glanced at each other with wide eyes at the revelation. Flustered, Sehun blinks rapidly in disbelief before looking back at the fire god. "But how is that possible? Luhan and I are destined too, but we're not tied together like that."

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, questions popping into his mind about the bond. The fire god's eyes seem to shake, as if he was scared of a secret he had been keeping for far too long to be revealed at such a short notice.

Indeed, why were they tied together like this?

"Time will come that I will tell you," Chanyeol's voice was softer amd gentler now, as if he was talking to children. "But right now, I just want Baekhyun back. You boys really have to stop mingling into my business. Why do care so much?"

"We want nothing but the best for you," Sehun says glumly. "You are our favorite brother. Our pride. You are strong and capable, but your heart is fragile and we just want to protect you."

Baekhyun wonders why Chanyeol flinched at the slightest bit.

"Shixun, please give Bakhyun back to Chanyeol," Sehin instructs. His twin brother throws one of Baekhyun's arms over his shoulder and helps the demon to walk over the fire god.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gasps as he throws his arms around the fire god's neck, who immediately wraps his arms around him too in a protective embrace. Tears flowed Baekhyun's eyes, overwhelmed by a sudden flow of happiness when he finds himself in Chanyeol's arms. He has never felt so happy seeing someone and it's honestly scaring him deep down. Even if he was still in pain, he already feels safe.

"I am sorry," Chanyeol mutters as he caresses his hair and kisses his forehead. "I am sorry for not coming for you earlier."

"Please bring me home," Baekhyun sobs as he buries himself deeper into Chanyeol's body. "Everywhere hurts..."

"Alright, hang on in there."

Chanyeol crouches down, swooping down to pick up Baekhyun bridal style since he doesn't seem stable enough on his own. The fire god glares at the twins, who were silently observing the couple in deep contemplation, wondering whether their assumptions had been correct or not.

"We will talk soon," Chanyeol says before disappearing into a portal back to the palace.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun is dreaming again.

And this time, it was about his human version once more.

Unlike the one before, Baekhyun isn't seeing the dream in the eyes of a third person. He is now literally  _playing_  as the human, seeing and feeling the world in his eyes. He is still in the bed room, staring straight at the ceiling. Baekhyun wonders what was going on inside the human's head, but he does not have that kind of privilege. His hands feel cold, but he is surrounded by a familiar kind of heat.

It makes him feel safe and at home.

Baekhyun's dreamself flinches when he feels a pair of lips press into his temple. His head shifts, and that's when he finds out that he was actually sitting across the fire god's lap, side leaning against his chest and his arms wrapped around him protectively. A blush appears on Baekhyun's dreamself's cheeks, and really, if it  _was_  actually Baekhyun, he would have as well.

"You are such a baby," Chanyeol chuckles tenderly as he pulls Baekhyun even closer to his body and hums in contentment. "You are always so stingy towards me, I like it when you're being clingy."

"That is because I'm sick and you are taking advantage of me," Baekhyun's dreamself answers with a ragged voice. "I do not really have a choice. Even if I do not want to, you will still baby me. You are exercising your power on me."

"You deserve to be spoiled and babied," Chanyeol giggles boyishly. He sighs and runs his fingers through the other male's soft, black locks. "It is all my fault. It is a side effect from the spell. You are a human, and your body is not strong enough for the immortalization spell. But you will live."

"It is alright, don't blame yourself," Baekhyun says as he kisses the spot right on top of his heart. "This is a little prize to pay in exchange for spending my forever with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Forever._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


The dream fades, and Bakehyun feels himself sliding back into reality. He opens his eyes, blinking as he moves his head around. At first, he is confused, wondering if he was still dreaming since he feels himself being cradled by that familiar heat the same way his human version had been cradled in his dream. Chanyeol was humming to himself while playing with his hair absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts, so when Baekhyun looks up, he did not notice him at first.

"Mr. Sunshine?" Baekhyun calls out, placing his hand on his chest.

The fire god breaks away from his reverie and shift his attention to the demon in his arms. He smiles gently at him, living up to the nickname that Baekhyun had baptized him with.

"Hey," Chanyeol rasps. "How are you feeling? Does your body still hurt?"

Baekhyun isn't dreaming.

"I-I am fine..." Baekhyun utters, looking away so the fire god would not be able to see the blush across his face. He had no idea why he suddenly feels so flustered and shy, it is a bit irritating.

"I was so worried you know," Chanyeol starts as he continues stroking Baekhyun's hair. "I could not think straight. I would have literally obliterated my own kin if Kyungsoo had not made me calm down before raging away into Shixun and Sehun's palace. Seeing you all bloodied up made me want to teach them a lesson, but that would have taken a lot of time and you were losing too much blood," Chanyeol sighs. "You could have died."

Baekhyun wanted to think that Chanyeol was worried because if he had died, so will he. He was merely thinking about himself and would never offer concern on someone as annoying and chaotic as Baekhyun. But the tone and agitation in his voice did not make Baekhyun think that way at all.

It touched his heart.

"At least you came for me, Mr. Sunshine," Baekhyun says with a little laugh as he buries his face deeper into his chest, forgetting his principles and letting himself lose in that very moment.

With Chanyeol, Baekhyun was safe. He was happy. He was not lonely.

"Thank you so much," and that is for everything that he has done for him.

Chanyeol simply dips down to kiss his forehead before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

_"I do not want to lose you again."_

 


	13. Spark of the Fire

It was very calm that morning.

Baekhyun has always carried this sort of burden inside of him, weighing him down and making himself feel so heavy everyday. He was not sure what it is though - probably his frosted heart - but it sure does bother him, even if he was used to it already.

But that particular morning, that heavy weight wasn't present. In its place instead was a light feeling, urging only peaceful thoughts in his mind.

Blinking to adjust to the sunlight penetrating past the glass windows, Baekhyun pushes himself up into a sitting position. His eyes flit towards the empty side of the bed. He reaches out, his fingertips brushing against the soft sheets where there was still the slightest, lingering feeling of warmth remaining. A sigh escapes his lips as he leans against the headboard and looks out of the window. The sun is high up the sky already. He had not fulfilled his chores, but it was not like Chanyeol is going to slam him for that. He just got beaten up by his overprotective brothers yesterday, so he is going to let him off the hook. He _has_ to. If not, then Baekhyun has to choke him for being disgraceful.

After preparing for the day, Baekhyun leaves the bed room and heads to the dining hall since he was hungry. Upon entering, he was a bit surprised when he sees Chanyeol at the head of the table, reading through a scroll. He did not really expect him to be there since the fire god has decided to take part in the war so he was bound to be busy.

"Good morning," Baekhyun greets as he pulls a chair right beside the fire god then sits down. "It is almost noon, are you not going out?"

Chanyeol looks up, momentarily staring at him before he turns to his scroll to roll it up then he hands it over to a servant. He then gives his full attention to the fox.

"I took the day off," Chanyeol answers casually. "Are you feeling okay now? Does anywhere hurt? We can ask Yixing to drop by."

"I am alright," Baekhyun assures him. "I have been through far worst than this."

"I'm really sorry about Shixun and Sehun," the fire god sighs. "I'm so disappointed in them. Shixun is naturally stubborn and a bit sadistic, but Sehun is always there to hold him back. I do not understand why this had to happen."

"It is honestly alright," Baekhyun reassures him with a little laugh as he leans forward to soften the spot between Chanyeol's eyebrows where a crease is forming. "I see where they are coming from. I would be angry if a dear brother of mine would goof around with a demon that seeks happiness in massacres."

"Please do not say that," Chanyeol mutters. "You are… You are more than that to me."

"Of course I am," Baekhyun muses as he plays with a lock of pale hair. "I am your lifeline."

It was funny because just a week ago, Baekhyun and Chanyeol could not eat together without coming at each other's throats. But now, they were both _actually_ sparking up a casual conversation and acting decent together. Baekbeom would be proud to see him being civilized and not being barbaric.

"Kai and Kyungsoo are not coming home until later," Chanyeol says when he finally finishes his food. "What do you plan on doing today?"

Baekhyun leans back against his chair, patting his bloated stomach with a smile of satisfaction across his face. He tilts his head to the side, contemplating a bit before he shrugs and says, "I do not really know. Maybe go hang around in the garden? I am a bit hesitant since I just got beaten up yesterday and I would not appreciate it if some god obssessed with you would pop out of nowhere and drag me away again."

"I made Kai and Kyungsoo strengthen the boundaries, so it is safe. You can go out as you wish. It is cold outside though, please remember to wear something warm," Chanyeol reminds him as he stands up. "I will be in the bathroom."

Indeed, when Baekhyun left for the garden, he was hit by the cold breeze immediately upon stepping out. His teeth chatters as his hands move to rub his arms. The three layers of clothing that he had donned himself with is insignificant against the temperature. But since he was in a good mood, he steps out despite the cold and keeps himself occupied by admiring the flowers while singing harmoniously with the nightingales that were following him around as he roamed the garden and caressed the beautiful flowers underneath his touch.

Baekhyun had wanted to stay for longer since he was being distracted so well, but the temperature seemed to lower even more. Logically, he bade farewell to nature and the nice birds who kept him company before turning on his heels to enter the palace again. It is quiet, and Baekhyun immediately finds a servant so he could ask him where the fire god was. It was boring, so he might as well bother him to burn the time.

"He is still at the bathroom," the servant answers. "Would you like to join him? I'll give you towels."

"Yes please," Baekhyun answers with a polite smile.

After changing into a bathrobe and taking the towels with him, Baekhyun stalks down the hall in search of the bathroom with the guidance of the servant's instructions. He hated how complex the palace is, with halls leading into more hallways and rooms leading into more rooms. Baekhyun was not the best when it came to directions.

Luckily, Baekhyun is able to locate the bathroom. He recalls the servant saying it had a double door with rose designs on the metal surface. Carefully, Baekhyun pushes the doors open. He is instantly hit by steam in the face, making him shut his eyes at first in surprise. He opens them then walks into the room, eyes admiring the expanse. A gasp flits past his lips, amazed by how relaxing the atmosphere was inside it.

Baekhyun's eyes move to the large pool which was right in the middle of the room. Only did he realize how the room was so fragrant, probably from the natural fragrances and oils mixed into the water along with red rose petals. Near the side was Chanyeol, whose eyes were closed as he cradles his head on his arms folded on top of the poolside. And not to mention the fact that he is completely naked.

Baekhyun was definitely not distracted by his bronze skin and his finely shaped biceps.

"Hey," Baekhyun calls out. Opening one eye, Chanyeol skims the room before looking over to where Baekhyun is standing. "Mind if I join you?"

Chanyeol nods, the water swishing ever so slightly with the movement. "Sure. There is  enough room for two. Quite too much, actually."

"I see," Baekhyun chuckles as he strips off his bathrobe, revealing a toned body and fair skin marred with scars here and there. The other person in the room lingered too long at his curvy physique as he makes his way towards the pool, but it was not like Baekhyun hated the attention.

"Holy shit," Baekhyun moans as his body touches the warm water, sighing in relief as he leans his back against the side. The water swishes again as Chanyeol turns to imitate his position, eyes staring intently at Baekhyun's calm and relaxed face.

"Like it? Is the heat alright?" Chanyeol asks.

"Just right," Baekhyun says with a mischievous, approving smile as he lifts an okay sign. Chanyeol chuckles as he looks away. Only did Baekhyun notice the thing that he was holding between his long fingers.

"What is that?" Baekhyun asks. "Is that…"

"Yep," Chanyeol says as he brings the cannabis to his lips before breathing out a cloud, mingling into the steam.

"Is that not, like, going to ruin your lungs or something?" Baekhyun points out. "It's dangerous."

"Not when you're an immortal god, no," Chanyeol chuckles as he smirks at the fox.

"Whatever," Baekhyun says with a playful chuckle. He watches the god exhale the smoke out, and he is irritated with how he finds this actually quite hot.

Shaking the ridiculous thoughts away, Baekhyun clears his throat and says, "Actually Chanyeol, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Chanyeol slings his arms over the side of the pool. "About?" he probes absentmindedly.

"About that Jinah bitch," Baekhyun says. "Who is she? I am a bit confused since you just dragged me into that mission awhile back without telling me who the fuck she is or what the hell was even happening. I am pretty sure she is more than just someone who wants you dead."

"She is not just any bitch, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, sending more puffs into the air. The scent of his breath weirdly smells pleasant to the fox. "She is a primordial goddess, the personification of the earth and its solid forces. I have told you about the Red Eye, right? And I have mentioned their 'Mother Goddess' to you a few times-"

"So that Jinah was… was the leader of some movement against beings who actually maintain the balance of the world?" Baekhyun interrupts.

"You are smart," Chanyeol chuckles. "But that was not Jinah. That was merely a vessel. Her real form is in that coffin, all chopped up in fragments. Only the blood of powerful beings can raise her up."

"So tell me now, Chanyeol," the fox says. "Why did she address you like that? She said something about love, did that have anything to do with you?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Chanyeol sighs. "My memories are all muddled up, I am not sure why. But I could remember how she obsessed over me for many centuries until she…" The fire god's eyebrows furrows as he turns his head to Baekhyun and stares at him intently. Unlike his, Baekhyun's eyes were lit up in curiosity while his were deep and bronze with the heavy, ancient feelings of hurt and sadness.

"Until she what?"

Chanyeol looks away running his hand through his fiery red locks before saying, "Until she snapped and channelled her frustrations on humanity and the world. She caused devastations and mass murders. It began one of the most gruesome wars we had to face as gods of Elyxion. She had ancient and powerful gods by her side, it was bound to be a tough battle. After ten long years, we managed to round up everyone in the Red Eye - her, those ancient gods and their followers. But apparently, they are rising again."

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest. "You have so much drama in your eternal life. You should try being carefree like me. No attachments, no bonds. Just fun and freedom."

"We are stuck together now," Chanyeol laughs softly. "Your life is not like any of that anymore."

"Oh that is right," Baekhyun huffs. "I'm stuck with you. I forgot for a moment." He sharply turns his head towards the fire god then tilts his head at the stick in his fingers. "Does that make you high? Do you have some more of those?"

"Yes," Chanyeol shrugs as he examines the cannabis. He looks at Baekhyun and hands it to him. "Do you wanna try?"

Baekhyun nods and eagerly takes the joint from him. For a moment, he is unsure as he stares at the thing. He has seen people using this, but he has never tried it even once since it was not his thing. But what Chanyeol had said had made him realize he was practically caged and trapped now, the least thing he wanted in life and that suddenly made his mood plummet down.

"Don't breathe in the smoke, let it out through your nose," Chanyeol instructs. "Try it."

Baekhyun feels uneasy and uncertain, but he does as he is told. He brings the cannabis to his lips, inhaling the smoke. But his first try was not so graceful, since he did not manage to breathe it out neatly and had let some tendrils of smoke pass his throat so he just had to cough.

"Take it slow," Chanyeol utters. "You can do it."

The fox complies and tries once again. This time, he manages to do it right. A giggle passes his lips, closing his eyes as he enjoys the building euphoria in him when he continues inhaling more. It was a new feeling, and it honestly feels good. Plus the fact that he was in a pool of rose petals with a hot fire god beside him, everything just feels so steamy.

At his next intake, Chanyeol suddenly takes the cannabis and places it between his lips. He then takes Baekhyun by the waist and pulls him towards him until the fox was straddling him in such an intimate way.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun slurs as he places his hands flat on the other male's toned chest. "Chanyeol…"

The fire god inhales the smoke, holding it in. He then hooks a finger around Baekhyun's chin and pulls him in - and that was actually unnecessary because the heated look in his bronze eyes were enough to draw him in.

Baekhyun did not know what Chanyeol was going to do, but he was able to go along with him when the fire god brings his plump red lips closer and slant it over his, with only a few mere centimeters separating them from each other. The fox opens his mouth ever so slightly, letting the fire god blow smoke past his cracked lips. A blush touches his cheeks, the sane part of him making him feel a tad bit flustered at what they were doing.

"You are doing good," Chanyeol husks before leaning away to inhale more again and repeat the process. He smirks when he feels Baekhyun's slender fingers caress his skin, climbing up until he has his arms wound around his neck. Baekhyun's eyes were hooded, clouded with something that has the fire god's skin prickling as the fox stares down at him with a little playful smile ghosting over his lips.

After Baekhyun exhales another round of smoke, Chanyeol's hand climbs to his cheek. But this time, he throws the cannabis away and stares directly at the fox without the euphoric tool coming in between them to serve as some sort of wall, although they were still under the influence of the cannabis. A rough thumb caresses the delicate curve on Baekhyun's lips as the fire god licks his very own, as if he was hungry for a taste. And he most probably is.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers airily as he wraps a hand around his wrist and leans his cheek deeper into his hand. "Is it wrong if I want you to kiss me now?"

"I feel the same," Chanyeol whispers back. "Will you let me kiss you, though?"

"It is terribly wrong," Baekhyun sighs as he leans and plants a kiss on his cheek. He brings his lips close to his ear and whispers, "To be honest Chanyeol, I do not plan on staying with you for long. The idea of me being with someone and sharing some sort of emotional bond with them is plain obnoxious. But why…" Baekhyun leans away and gives him a soft stare. "Why do you make it feel like I would be finally happy spending the rest of my days with you?"

Instead of answering, Chanyeol slides an arm over Baekhyun's lower back and the other flying to grasp his nape to pull him in. Their lips did not meet right away. The fire god nuzzles his nose against Baekhyun's affectionately before tilting his head to capture his lips.

_Flutter. Flutter._

Baekhyun gasps in surprise, leaning away to stare in wonder at the man in front of him, a soft blush touching his cheeks. Chanyeol has his eyebrows furrowed, confused to his reaction. Baekhyun himself was confused because wow, did his heart just flutter at the slightest for Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun?" the fire god asks in concern. "Is there something wro-"

This time, Baekhyun himself dips down to consume Chanyeol's lips. He places light kisses at first before biting his bottom lip. The fire god grunts as he parts his lips, letting Baekhyun's tongue slip in. The fox loves how Chanyeol just tastes so sweet and so sinful. He was intoxicated, this was _bad_ , but he could just simply not stop.

_Flutter. Flutter. Flutter._

They separate to catch their breaths, forehead sticking together with eyelids closed and just simply basking in each other's presence.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers. Both of them open their eyes in synchronization. "Why are you like this?" It was supposed to be a complaint, but it came out a bit whispery and dreamily. 

"Baekhyun, is it so bad if we try?" Chanyeol asks, eyes staring longingly at him. "You are just so perfect… Does it disgust you to be with someone like me?"

The fox smiles sadly. "To be honest, you are everything that I would want...but I am _far_ from perfect, Chanyeol. I am just too imperfect. I am a _monster_. You do not deserve someone like me. You are the sunshine and I am the darkness that prevails at night."

"But baby, everyone is a monster," Chanyeol says, running his hair through Baekhyun's pale locks. "Everyone has his fair share of evil and good. We are destined for a reason right? The fates saw something in us, saw something that might make everything last forever for us."

 _Forever_.

Baekhyun has been trying to bury this deep in himself so he could stop himself from getting emotionally attached, but Chanyeol seriously has his ways of finding the key to release these complex feelings and lay it out in plain sight. It is so difficult, how Baekhyun had tried his best to keep it all to hinself but now, he was tempted. He has been lonely for centuries. Satisfied with everything that he has done, but never happy. Only with Chanyeol did he feel what it is like to be needed, to have a purpose other than be skmeone who acts on his nature.

"Maybe…" Baekhyun finally concludes. "Maybe it is not at all bad…" He leans down and kisses the fire god's forehead.

"Chanyeol, maybe we should try."


	14. Flicker, Flicker

Baekhyun admits, he was definitely someone who was experienced with the obscene. Of course, a murderous demon fox needed to channel out his a desires once in a while, although not  very often. It was not something limited to humans only. Five hundred years of existence without getting down and dirty would be very sad. 

So of course, as a man with sexual needs and not to mention, _urges_ , it was bound for Baekhyun to find the situation between him and Chanyeol in the bathroom quite arousing. Baekhyun found the fire god so intoxicating and he simply could not get enough of Chanyeol's sweet lips, the scent of the cannabis mixing in with his own and of something entirely else, but there was something about the way Chanyeol held him and the way his eyes stared right into his that made it all pure and romantic instead of something sensual and erotic. 

Baekhyun smiles affectionately, caressing the fire god's face with both of his dainty hands who in turn stares back at the fox in awe, marveling at the sight of the demon stripping his walls down to show him a vulnerable side to his being.

This thing between them… it is definitely more than just simple physical attraction for one another or something caused by the mindset of the bond. It is something more deep, and while Baekhyun feels a bit scared to delve into it, he has already agreed to Chanyeol.

_ Maybe we should try. _

Chanyeol sighs, bringing the fox down to lean on his hard chest, caressing the smooth graceful arch of his back and running his fingers through his wet, pale hair. He held him with such care that it was making Baekhyun feel all warm and fuzzy inside, his heart beating to the rhythm of Chanyeol's own. He was still getting used to his heart reacting this way. It usually just functions normally and not reacting so erratically towards someone. 

"Don't you wish to get out of here?" Chanyeol whispers in his ear.

"I am lazy," Baekhyun purrs as he cuddles deeper into Chanyeol's warmth, running his hand down his chest. "I want to stay here longer with you. You feel so warm."

"You're a monster. A cuddle monster."

"Touché."

Chanyeol chuckles, kissing Baekhyun's temple before he leans back and closes his eyes to let himself relax and just enjoy the nice moment with Baekhyun by his side.

 

* * *

 

The god of nature releases a deep breath, rubbing his neck as the two fire spirits gaze up at him while kneeling in respect. The information he had received had disappointed him the most, but he kept up a gracious image as expected of someone like him and smiles down at his audience.

"Thank you, gentlemen," the god says. "I will be talking to Lord Chanyeol very soon. Right now, I will have to talk to my beloved twins, alright?"

The fire spirits nod to him. The god continues, "If that is all, you are dismissed. Thank you once more. The servants will be giving you farewell gifts. I'm sorry I cannot invite you for a feast."

"It is perfectly fine, Lord Luhan," Kyungsoo assures him as he waves his hands in front of him. "We only came to inform you of what our master wanted to. We did not come to stay for long."

"I see," Luhan says. "Please be careful on your way back, the times are dangerous."

"We shall, thank you Lord Luhan."

With another last bow, the fire spirits step back then turn towards the door where servants awaited for them and guided them out of sight. Luhan sighs, propping his elbow up on the arm rest of his throne then leans his head against his palm.

"Please call Sehun and Shixun in. We need to talk."

The god of nature did not need to wait for long. It was understood by the servants that if he used that tone - a tone mixed with urgency and annoyance which was a far off contrast from his usual affectionate and soft-spoken way of talking - it meant that his demands must be met quickly.

Just a few mere seconds later, the twin gods of the winds entered the throne room. One look at Luhan and they understood that they were not to mount the two thrones flanking Luhan's throne, and they had to be lowered down as audiences.

Kneeling before the eldest, Sehun takes the initiative for the two of them and says, "What is it my love?"

"What is it this time, Luhan?" Shixun asks, his town solemn albeit a bit annoyed which the god of nature was able to pick up.

"Watch your speech, Shixun," Luhan coldly spits. "I will not tolerate your rudeness right now. I am completely annoyed and angered about what I just heard."

"And what is it?" Sehun says.

Luhan huffs. "Chanyeol's fire spirits just came and told me of an outrageous accusation that you were both supposedly held accountable for. Do you have any idea what it is?"

The twins remain silent, kneeling with their heads bowed to the ground.

The god of nature leans back, eyes narrowed. "They told me that the two of you supposedly trespassed Chanyeol's property, kidnapped his bride and then tortured him. Is this true?"

The twins glance at each other and continued on bowing, having no guts to speak up to the god of nature. They could only swallow the anxiety in their throats and hope for the best.

"Are you not going to speak?" Luhan leans forward with a threatening tone. He lifts his hand and suddenly, the palace tiles cracked and vines appeared. They wound around the twins' limbs, pulling them down like shackles. Their eyes widen in horror when vines climb up to surround their neck and suddenly tighten, choking them.

"I repeat, is the accusation true?!" Luhan exclaims in rage as he curls his hand which makes the vines tighten their hold on the twins.

"Yes!" Sehun shouts, eyes wide in panic and fear, terrified that Luhan was actually really going to hurt him and had seemingly forgotten that he was his husband.

The vines loosen as Luhan leans back against his throne. The twins gasp, falling to the ground as they pant and try to regain their breath, shoulders heaving and breaths ragged.

"Why did you do it?" Luhan says, his voice suddenly soft and solemn which makes him sound even more terrifying.

"We had good intentions…" Sehun mutters.

"Good intentions?!" Luhan shouts angrily. "Torturing someone else's partner due to good intentions?! It does not justify it! I am seriously so disappointed, Sehun. I have always depended on you to be the rational one between the both of you, but you actually gave in and went along with Shixun." The god of nature rubs his temples in frustration, his lips in a thin line. 

"Now tell me," he continues. "Why did you do it?"

"We only did it to protect Chanyeol," Sehun says. 

"But why?" Luhan says. "I heard he had gotten a demon as his bride, but their life forces were tied together. It is not like he would kill him. It is similar to suicide. The demon would not want that."

"That demon…" Shixun says as he shakes his head. "Luhan, do you remember Chanyeol's mortal lover?"

Luhan creases his eyebrows. "He is dead. Jinah killed him. Has been for a thousand years."

"Indeed, but we think there is something going on," Shixun says. "The demon and the mortal… Luhan, they look exactly alike and even have the same names. I am sure Chanyeol has not recognized him yet since he lost some of his memories. But I am certain that _that_ demon… Baekhyun… He is trouble. Our brother needs to separate from him before everything starts to crumble."

"That is stupid, Shixun," Luhan says, but his voice has now considerably softened. "It does not prove or solve anything. You just ruined Chanyeol's trust. Sehun, imagine if he took me and tortured me because he thinks I am trouble and would risk your life without even knowing anything. What are you going to make out of it?"

"We will personally apologize to the demon," Sehun says, face void of emotion but knowing him, he is definitely hesitant. 

"Good," Luhan says. "Soon I will be arranging a feast. I will invite everyone I am close with especially Chanyeol's household. And you better not do anything messy."

"We understand," they say in chorus.

The god of nature waves his hand. 

"You are both dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

"What do you think will Lord Luhan do?" Kyungsoo wonders as they walk down a busy village located at the foot of the mountain where Luhan and the twin gods' palace stood. They had both taken their human form, deciding to spend some time mingling with humans and catching up with whatever was happening in the world of mortals. They have been cooped up inside the palace for far too long in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

“I honestly have no idea,” Kai answers. “Will he even do anything? Lord Sehun is his husband after all… But maybe he will too, because Chanyeol is someone close to them.”

“Poor Baekhyun though,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I had high respect for the wind gods but now I do not think I have that much anymore. Why would they beat Baekhyun up when him being involved with Lord Chanyeol is none of their business?”

“They have always been nosy with whatever happens to our master. They are too protective.”

Kyungsoo sighs, stressed. “You know what, Kai? Let us just forget about this for a moment. Right now,” he grabs the other fire spirit’s hand, causing a pretty shade of pink to touch his cheeks. Kyungsoo looks up, smiling at him gently. “Let us just enjoy the time we have now, okay?”

The younger smiles sheepishly and squeezes the other’s hand as they make their way down the path. This particular village was really beautiful - the houses were built out of wood and were surrounded by beautiful flowers of different vibrant colors. Trees grew tall and surrounded the village like fences, shading and guarding the people with their rich foliage. 

Upon making a turn, they find themselves entering what must have been the marketplace. It was bustling with people, selling all kinds of things from livestock, fresh meat, crops, clothes and more. Everytime they decide to come down to earth and mingle with the mortals, the two fire spirits would always go to the markets where they could get a grasp of the culture and whatever the people had to offer.

They first dropped by a stall that sold cakes and delicacies since Kyungsoo noticed how Kai’s bronze eyes flashed at them with want. He had to drag the younger fire spirit towards it since he was too shy to ask him.

“I do not have money with me,” Kai mutters as Kyungsoo pulls him to the stall.

“It is alright,” Kyungsoo assures him as he jingles his pocket, a generous tinkle of coins resonating from it. “I have coins. We can buy at least bread.”

“We can just ask the servants to make us some you know,” Kai laughs lightheartedly.

“Yes, but it tastes better if it is sentimental,” Kyungsoo cheekily answers as he tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before entertaining the old woman who was looking at them fondly.  

After paying up for their purchase, Kyungsoo watches his younger companion nibble on the pretty pink bread that they have bought from the stall. Kai senses the stares thrown his way and he looks over at the other male, blushing when Kyungsoo smiles affectionately at him. 

“You look so cute eating happily like that,” Kyungsoo comments with a chuckle as he reaches up and pinches his cheek. “So, do you want to roam around more?”

“Let us go around more,” Kai says eagerly, taking initiative and this time he is the one who captures Kyungsoo’s hand in his. He then lifts up a slice of bread in front of the other’s face. “Please eat too, Kyungsoo.”

“But that is for you “

“Please...” Kai pouts, which ultimately makes Kyungsoo sigh and give in. He just cannot insist on whatever his stand is when it comes to the other fire spirit.

”Alright,” to which Kai immediately responded by stuffing the delicious bread into the other’s mouth.

And so, they continue on leisurely walking around hand in hand like an ordinary couple out for a morning stroll together. Kai did not remember his life before being a fire spirit for Lord Chanyeol so he assumes that ever since he started existing, he has done nothing but serve him alongside Kyungsoo who has been doing so far longer than him. Serving Lord Chanyeol also means getting involved into the business of the gods and it was always really messy, even until now thousands of years later which is why days like this where he gets to spend time with Kyungsoo just being somehow normal with no care for the world at the moment were always precious to him.

“Kai, could you go to that stall over there and ask how much that sunflower costs?” Kyungsoo asks as they stop on their tracks and he points at a wooden stall up ahead decorated and lively with all sorts of beautiful flowers on display. “I remember Baekhyun wanting sunflowers and muttering something about someone named 'Sunshine' or whatever.”

“Only me?” Kai asks, pointing at himself. “How about you? Where are you going?”

“Here,” Kyungsoo looks up at the building right in front of them. It was an apothecary, apparently offering all sorts of rare herbs from the mountains and sacred artifacts supposedly from Lord Luhan himself. 

“What are you going to do in there?” Kai wonders.

“Just going to check on something I could add to our medicine supply,” Kyungsoo casually says with a shrug. “I will be quick, you go ask about that sunflower.”

Kai seriously did not feel good about separating with Kyungsoo, having a strong gut-feeling that something wrong will definitely happen if he lets go of his hand right now. But then again, what could go wrong? It was broad daylight and they were at the foot of Lord Luhan’s mountain. 

Finally, Kai nods and squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand. “Okay. I will see you in a bit.”

“Here,” Kyungsoo slips coins into his pocket. He then pats Kai’s shoulder and lets go of his hand.

“See you,” Kyungsoo says, smiling prettily at him and waving before walking up the apothecary and entering past the creaky, old wooden door. 

Kai closes his eyes, feeling safe when he feels the familiar buzz inside of him which was his connection to Kyungsoo. It was enough to satisfy him, so he turns around and heads for the stall. He feels nervous since he has always been shy and did not have the best communication skills especially with strangers. He tries to shake off his nervousness and clears his throat, putting together his script in his mind before he reaches the stall.

“Good morning,” Kai greets cautiously, forcing out a polite smile that must have looked convincing enough since the stall owner smiled warmly at him.

“What can I do for you, young man?” the owner asks. 

“Umm,” Kai points at the sunflowers. “H-How much is a pot?”

The owner gives him a price, which Kai deliberately realizes was cheap since he could buy six rather than just one with the coins Kyungsoo had given him. But he was alone, so he had no choice but to just buy one since it would be hard to carry more with him.

“Thank you, please come and buy again,” the owner says after Kai pays up. The fire spirit bows before turning around, a satisfied smile across his lips and the pretty sunflower in his hands.

But that satisfied smile slowly vanishes when Kai realizes something terribly wrong. He stops on his tracks, eyes wide as he searches for that buzz, his connection to Kyungsoo. A panicked expression appears across his face when he gets a grasp of the connection and he feels it faltering, slowly dying like a flame. Kai lets out a gasp, letting go of the pot in his hands and letting it crash into fragments on to the ground with the sunflower as he runs towards the apothecary in a frenzied panic. He pushes the door open with an angry creak, panting as his eyes frantically searched for the other fire spirit. His throat goes dry when he does not see him. 

Holding on to the small delicate flutter of the connection, Kai makes his way back out, ignoring the confused reactions of the customers in the apothecary. He stands on the spot, panicking as he desperately grabs on to connection.

“Kyungsoo!” Kai cries out, grasping his head. “Please… please… Tell me, where are you?”

_“Kai...”_ a weak response comes.

The fire spirit leaps, filled with hope. People were starting to stare, questioning his sanity.

“Where are you?!”

_ “Kai… Jinah…” _

And suddenly, the connection abruptly ends.

Jaw falling in disbelief, Kai lifts his hand up and covers his mouth. Panic and anxiety shoots up his system as he suddenly lets loose and transforms into his original form. People gaped in awe, watching as the fire spirit lifts his fingers lit up in flames and traced a rune into the air that then swirled into a portal and he quickly jumps in before it blinks out of existence, making the people wonder what just happened.


	15. Fire and Gold

Chanyeol sighs heavily, staring up at the clear blue sky. He is currently sitting at the porch that faced the garden, with Baekhyun peacefully sleeping on his lap. He has one hand weaving through the fox's pale locks and the other was in Baekhyun's grasp pressed closed to his chest. Everything was just so peaceful, the most tranquil that has ever been for the fire god in a thousand years. His mind was not in a clutter, his eternal life seems to finally be on track. It was all too good.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and almost immediately, memories flashed in his mind like cards. He remembered _everything_ clearly. Back then, the fire god remembered nothing aside from blurry images in his brain that used to spontaneously appear, haunt him then disappear. He could only quess that these images were supposed to be from the thousand-year gap of memories that he had mysteriously lost. That was, until the day Baekhyun appeared. Bits and pieces of the blurred images finally made sense and he could recall much of his memories by the now.

The sacrifice, his beloved, the tragedy…

_Everything was clear now._

Chanyeol doubts Baekhyun would remember, but that is okay. He did not want to love the past. Rather, he would like to just move on and face whatever they have in the present. All he has to hope for now is that fate would allow them to finally have their well-deserved happy ending. Chanyeol wanted to continue living with Baekhyun by his side.

He will not allow anything to tear them apart ever again.

"Chanyeol?"

The fire god feels a hand touch his cheek, thumb grazing his skin. He looks down, a smile across his lips when he sees the fox lying face up, his beautiful face looking up at him with creased lines of worry between his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Chanyeol says, turning his head to kiss his palm before leaning into his touch.

"Why are you crying?" Baekhyun whispers in a hushed silence as he wipes away a tear that had rolled down the fire god's cheek. Chanyeol is taken aback, looking surprised when he lifts his hand and touches his cheek, discovering the wetness dampening them.

"I think the sun was too bright," Chanyeol laughs lightly. "I have been staring up at the sky. Do not worry."

"I am not worried," Baekhyun haughtily says as he looks away and moves his body further away from Chanyeol. "You looked stupid, so I got curious."

"That is such a lame alibi," Chanyeol chuckles, wrapping his arms around the fox then brings him closer to him until his face was up against his chest. Chanyeol sighs in satisfaction, caressing Baekhyun's hair affectionately.

"I cannot breathe, you big idiot," Baekhyun says, his voice muffled so it came out a bit undistinguishable but since he was struggling to push himself away from the fire god, Chanyeol knew what he wanted so he lets him go. The fox scrunches his nose and glares at him in irritation.

"You are too touchy," Baekhyun complains. "I did not agree to try our relationship to be smothered like this."

"It comes in the package," Chanyeol winks as he grins at him cheekily. "Deal with it."

"Eww old man," Baekhyun cringes. "Are you actually doing the concept of flirting with me?"

The fire god shrugs, smirking. "Why, what is wrong with that?"

"It gave me the chills."

"You did not like it?"

"No way. I do not like anything you do when you are hitting on me."

"Well it did it not look like it when I kissed you in the pool."

A pretty shade of pink touched Baekhyun's cheeks as he huffs and lifts his hand, suddenly summoning dark energy and pushing Chanyeol away from him with it. The fire god whines when he falls on his side before pushing himself back upright.

"Hey!" Chanyeol calls out as he crawls back beside Baekhyun who was still flustered and was hiding his cheeks with the palm of his hands. "What did you do that for?"

"You are seriously so annoying," Baekhyun mutters under his breath as he suddenly pulls the front of Chanyeol's robe and meets his lips halfway. For a moment, the fire god was surprised, eyes wide as the fox nibbles on his bottom lip. But moments later, he relaxes and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around the fox as he consumes his lips and their tongues dance against each other in a heated liplock. Baekhyun lets out little whimpers as he pushes himself more into Chanyeol's warmth until the fire god falls on his back with a thud. Baekhyun crawls over, separating a bit to stare down at him with face red in embarrassment but keeping his ground as he looks into the other male's bronze eyes.

"I cannot believe I am here getting myself involved with you," Baekhyun says with a voice filled with disbelief. "A few weeks ago all I could ever think about was murdering you so that I could have more power. I liked the idea of having Kai and Kyungsoo as my subordinates. They are cute little fire spirits," the fox chuckles as Chanyeol's face shift into that of suspicion.

"But now," he brings a hand up then traces his fingers on the attractive curves of Chanyeol's lips. "All I could think of is being with you. The thought of losing you makes me want to lose control. Is that crazy? Is it weird to say that you make me feel more real?"

Chanyeol laughs lightheartedly. "Baby trust me, I feel the same way. It is not crazy."

"Or both of us are just crazy," Baekhyun chuckles. "It is definitely not normal. I have known you only for weeks but I suddenly feel this way. Why is that so? I have never thought in this life time that I would be conflicted by something as trivial as feelings. All I know is to survive, kill and conquer. Not… not canoodle like this with some fire god who turned me into some tamed pet."

Chanyeol rests his arms around Baekhyun's slender waist. "Just follow what your heart wants," he leans forward to brush his nose tenderly against Baekhyun's, who immediately scrunches it cutely at the sudden touch.

"S-Sire! Lord Chanyeol! Baekhyun!"

The couple immediately separates from each other when Kai barges into the porch. Their initial embarassment at being caught in an intimate position melts away when they see the disturbed and alarmed expression on the fire spirit's face.

"Why, what is wrong?" Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Did you just get home? Where is Kyungs-"

"Kyungsoo is lost!" Kai screams in panic. He is fidgeting, shoulders along with his chest heaving with his difficulty in breathing and his body starts to smoke as his anxiety level rises.

Baekhyun stands up and walks over to the fire spirit. He grabs his hands, rubbing the back with his thumbs as he says in his most soothing voice, "Calm down, Kai. Focus. Panicking will not help Kyungsoo."

Kai nods, blinking rapidly as his breathing evens out. "Y-You are right… Right… Yes… I need to calm down…"

"Good," Baekhyun lets go of his hands then grips his shoulders. He stares into the fire spirit's bronze eyes and says, "Now tell us what happened."

Kai bites his lip before saying, "We… We decided to roam around a bit. We went to the market. He wanted to get some medicine from this apothecary shop while I get a sunflower for you since he heard you mutter something about _sunshine_ or whatever it was. We separated ways although I did not want to. You see, I have this connection with him which I can feel the strongest when he is around if I tap into it and the weakest when he is far away and alive. But…"

"But?" Baekhyun probes.

"B-But right now, I do not feel anything at all," Kai's eyes water with tears threatening to spill. "Baekhyun, I am so worried. Kyungsoo is in trouble. I am not sure if he is even alive. Please…"

"We need to go immediately," Chanyeol says as he walks towards the door that lead back into the palace.

"How are you going to find Kyungsoo if Kai cannot even get in touch with him?" Baekhyun asks. "I know someone who can help us."

"No, you are staying here," Chanyeol says. "This is Jinah's doing. I do not want to risk you too.They know your value, so they will try to get you as well. It is too dangerous."

Baekhyun loses his patience. He walks up to Chanyeol, jaw tense as he presses a finger against the fire god's hard chest. "Hey, you listen to me here," he starts, his eyes an angry shade of grey. "Just because I agreed to try things with you does not mean you can play prince charming and treat me like some sort of princess. I am a beast, not a beauty. You know who I am, Chanyeol. Nothing is too dangerous for me. Remember who beat Jinah's ass when she touched you, headass."

Chanyeol gulps, suddenly feeling intimidated.

"Alright, alright, fine," he gives in as he pats Baekhyun's cheek to soothe him. "You can come with us. But you better take care of yourself."

Baekhyun's face soften and he grins in excitement, enthused by the thought of fighting again. The adrenaline from back when he faced Jinah was the best fun he has had in weeks, and he simply wants more. It is just something in his nature and he could not try to overlook it.

"Then let us go meet up with an old friend."

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo wakes up confined in a jar.

The fire spirit did not remember how he got here. He recalls separating from Kai then getting inside the apothecary shop. A man stood beside him, asking him what kind of herb was in his hand but before he was able to answer, everything went black after something hard came in contact with his nape.

Kyungsoo palmed the cold interior walls of the jar he was in, pushing outward, emitting little grunts, testing how hard it was. It was definitely not just your average clay jar - it was ceramic and lined with some other mineral, making it hard to break easily.

"Agh," Kyungsoo says in frustration as he slouches back. He should have not brushed off and considered the terrified look on Kai's face before they parted ways. Kai's intuition was always right, more so because his mind works in powerful ways.

The fire spirit closes his eyes, attempting to send something to his partner.

_Kai, please come get me._

He opens his eyes, hoping that reaches him. Kyungsoo knows that is not enough even if he manages to reconnect with Kai's mind. He needs to get out on his own, figure out where he is and maybe teach his perpetrators a lesson for trying to mess with him. Between him and Kai, he was the one with the violent abilities, the one who displayed the destructive tendencies.

Kyungsoo looks up and stares at the jar's lid. He reaches out, pushing at it with all his might. He gulps in a considerable amount of air and pushes once more, but the lid just did not want to budge.

"I have no choice then," the fire spirit mutters as he summons his powers. He lets the flames of his core out, surrounding him as his bronze eyes glow with the power he was releasing. He lifts his hands up, engorged by flames, then he pushes against the walls of the jar. Kyungsoo purses his lips together, concentrating hard on his task. Smoke surrounds him as he tries to heat the walls up to make them easier to break.

It takes him a lot longer than he had expected. Kyungsoo was beginning to run out of breath when the smoke starts to accumulate inside the tight space. With the thought of wanting to get out alive here and not die out of asphyxation, Kyungsoo heaves once more, summoning all of his strength and pushes outward.

Sure enough, the ceramic jar explodes into several fragments. Kyungsoo tumbles out, letting out a yelp of surprise as he sprawls on to the ground. Sharp little spikes of pain shoot up his arms when his skin makes contact with the shards of the jar on the ground, but it was the least of his worries.

"The fire spirit escaped!"

Kyungsoo's instincts kicked in. He looks to the direction of his captors, catching sight of two burly reptilian men with ugly scales covering their whole body and their eyes resembling that of a snake. They flicked their forked tongue at him before running to his direction. Kyungsoo explodes into flames, burning brightly as he lifts his hands and blast balls of fire at the direction of the reptilian men. Their clothes catch on fire, but this does not seem to faze them. This does bother them though, irritation across their scaly faces as they try to tear off the clothes that have caught on fire.

"Do not try to fight against us, fire spirit," one of them speaks in a terrifying, deep voice that causes goosebumps to prickle across Kyungsoo's wounded skin. "Fire does not hurt us."

The fire spirit gulps down the fear in his throat, feeling helpless at his predicament but he gathers up all the courage in him and continues fighting back. He blasts more shots of fire at the reptilian men, scurrying out of their way and trying hard not to get caught. Both were thankfully dumb and slow, they were also not agile enough to switch directions quickly. At this rate, Kyungsoo might just be able to escape, especially when he finally notices the metal door just a few meters away from where he was currently standing. It looked heavy and would need a long amount of time for him to melt it through his powers. That meant subduing his captors and rendering them unconscious long enough so he could do this.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened when he notices one of the reptilians pick up a ceramic jar similar to the one that he had been trapped in from among a couple standing at the back end of the room. His eye turns to the other reptilian, who was stalking towards him with a predatory glint in his eyes. The fire spirit's blood runs cold as he presses his back against the cold wall, realizing that he was now cornered. But of course, he was Kyungsoo, the fire spirit who constantly fought alongside Lord Chanyeol who was considered as Elyxion's greatest asset when it comes to war. He is definitely not backing down just because two dumb giant idiots were cornering him.

And of course, that was easily said than done.

Kyungsoo burns brighter than ever, taking a fighting stance with eyes glaring simultaneously at his assailants. One of the reptilians surges forward, launching a fist squarely at Kyungsoo's face. He dodges with a neat hand maneuver and flips away from the blow. He hauls himself up then lands a kick behind the reptilian, sending him to the ground with a loud thud and a pained groan. Kyungsoo ignores him and diverts his attention towards the other reptilian who still has the jar in his arms. He narrows his eyes, watching as the reptilian lifts it above his head and launches it towards his direction. The fire spirit manages to skitter out of the way, but the side of his face gets scratched by a shard that flies across the air from the collision of the jar. He stumbles back in shock, taken aback by the suddeness of the wound. He was too caught off guard that he suddenly finds himself crushed in the arms of the fallen reptilian who has apparently quickly and efficiently regained his composure.

"Let me go!" Kyungsoo yells, twisting himself out of his grasp but he only tightens his grip around him even more. He lets out a wail, feeling some of his bones crack at the pressure around him.

"Now stop misbehaving," the reptilian says as he makes his way towards the jar, probably going to seal him in again.

Before he could succesfully do so, Kyungsoo makes his move in a frantic panic and slaps his palms back on the reptilian's face, covering his eyes. He then summons his fire, making the reptilian scream in anguish as it burns the sensitive, fragile organs. He lets go of Kyungsoo, who drops harshly on the ground with a loud thud. The fire spirit's face scrunches in pain as his broken bones pierce his flesh from the inside, hot tears forming in his eyes.

"You are such a fucking pain in the ass!" the other reptile bellows in annoyance as he lands a kick at Kyungsoo's back. He gasps, pain shooting up his system and rendering his consciousness to tumble out of its line and dance around the borders of unconsciousness.

"Imbecile!" a new voice echoes into the room. Kyungsoo moves his head the slightest bit, seeing a woman in red robes enter the room through the metal door. She crosses the threshold, turning into a red blur as she darts towards the reptilian and strikes her hand across his face. Kyungsoo blinks in awe when the reptilian falls to the ground, the slap leaving a dent into his scales.

_What in the name of the damned?_

"I did not tell you to hurt him," she hisses as she kicks at him like he was nothing but trash and strides towards Kyungsoo, who could not seem to take his eyes off her. She was stunning, with a beautiful face, plump red lips, alluring green eyes and an enticing smile. The way she walks was hard to ignore as well.

"Hello," the woman speaks in a pretty voice as she kneels beside Kyungsoo. She lifts her dainty fingers up and runs them down his bloodied cheek, skin slowly stained by scarlet.

"W-Who…?" was all what Kyungsoo could say as his eyes start to droop, losing his hold on reality.

The woman chuckles. "Ah, someone seems sleepy. Do you want so sleep?"

"Tell me… tell me who y-you are first…"

She sighs as she strokes the fire spirit's hair. "It does not matter. This will not be the last time we meet."

Her voice was like a lullaby, and soon Kyungsoo finds himself giving in to the darkness...

… with her golden eyes being the last thing he sees and the feel of her plump lips against his forehead.

 


	16. Fools

"Where exactly are we going?" Kai asks, suspiciously glancing around him. They were currently walking down a shady path with nothing but woodland surrounding them. He tries to sense for the presence of at least someone or something, but he was not getting the usual buzz he gets. His senses were starting to turn hazy, as if something was blocking him off. He usually feels this when he tries to read into Lord Chanyeol, whose mind had a barrier against Kai's mental powers like all the other gods. Or with Baekhyun, but it is probably because his mind is toxic and too polluted by raw evil for Kai to penetrate. But this was different, more large scale.

"This place is in laid with magic," Kai announces.

"Of course it is," Baekhyun says matter-of-factly. "Yuha is a lone witch. She has to protect herself from evil."

"Like you?" Chanyeol chimes in.

"Of course," the demon grins, showing off his fangs. "I can feel her magic weakening my powers now, similar to what you have done to me before. You should probably protect me from curses that might be surrounding her cottage. I do not want to die yet."

"What?!" Chanyeol booms, eyebrows furrowing as he stands in front of the demon, towering over him with a look of annoyance. Kai could only watch in silence at the side, sighing at his fortune at having to bear with another round of the couple's bickering.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun says, raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You dragged us over here to ask for help just to tell me that you are probably going to die from this witch's protection measures if we are not careful enough?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what?! Do you seriously think this is no big deal?!"

"I have faced more dangerous circumstances, Chanyeol! You know me! What's a bit more of danger going to do to me?"

"Baekhyun, we went here because the way you said it before sounded like you were actually friends with this witch. Not someone hostile against you."

"You assumed, is it my fault?"

"It was what the context clues were telling me!"

"Well, what can I do? And by the way, she is not particularly hostile with _me_. She is hostile with people _like_ me in general, so…"

Chanyeol runs his fingers through his fiery locks. "Does that even make any difference?"

"It does not, you giant. But I just had to point that out."

"I do not know what to do with you anymore."

"Umm, should we not just get going?" Kai says, getting in between them, thinking that if he let them they might take the whole day. He thinks that the developing attraction between the two of them only built up more grounds for arguments.

"We should," Chanyeol says. He gives Baekhyun one last glare, saying, "You better stay behind me at all times," before turning around and letting Kai guide them through the woods.

Baekhyun starts humming pleasantly as they continue their trek deeper. Yuha was actually his friend before he went all ballistic and turned into a massacre machine, and they even shared an intimate relationship at one point. They distanced from each other when Yuha tried to put a spell on him while he was sleeping to suppress the evil that was starting to form in him. He had nearly killed her if he had not forced himself to stop and leave. She must be holding something against him now or was simply traumatized. Hopefully, Baekhyun could try to talk her into helping them.

"Is that it?" Kai says, pointing towards a small little house in the distance. Baekhyun cranes his neck to look at what he was pointing at and nods in confirmation.

"Yes," he says.

"How sure are we that she is going to help us?" Chanyeol says with uncertainty laced in his voice. "For all we know, she might be under the influence of Jinah."

"That is stupid," Baekhyun says. "If it is as Kai had mentioned awhile before, the protection around this place would keep evil out effectively. The more evil, the more potent the spells would be against you. Jinah would not dare come any closer. Yuha is powerful, she channels magic from gods. She might even be more lenient on us because of you, Chanyeol. I remember her worshipping a fire god among other deities."

"I trust you," Chanyeol sighs. "Now let us just keep going."

As they get nearer and nearer to the witch's den, the truth in what Baekhyun had said grows stronger. He starts to feel faint, as if his soul was leaving his body and the universe was trying to remove him from the physical world. His senses were buzzing and he could not make out anything around him other than the presence of his two companions. At the last few meters away from the cottage, the fox's knees finally give in and he collapses against Chanyeol's back. The god flinches in surprise and quickly turns around to catch Baekhyun before he falls. He slowly lowers him to the ground, laying him on his lap.

"I do not think I can do this," Baekhyun smiles weakly, his eyes drooping as if he was about to drift off into sleep.

"What is happening?" Chanyeol demands, shaking Baekhyun to keep him from drifting away. "Kai! What is happening to him?!"

"The spells are shutting him down," Kai explains, kneeling down to run a hand over Baekhyun's forehead. His skin is cold and papery white, which was honestly making Kai kind of nervous. "The weeks with us has flushed much of the evil in him, so his consciousness is the only thing that is suffering. If he had been the way he was before, he would not even be able to go any further because he would be already dead when he gets to the middle of the woods."

Chanyeol gazes up at the fire spirit with bright hopeful eyes. "So is he going to be alright?"

"Yes... probably."

The fire god groans as he glares at the fox in his arms, who was trying to keep himself awake while tracing imaginary circles on Chanyeol's chest.

"You are seriously a pain in the ass," the fire god sighs.

"I know. You told me that when we first met," Baekhyun giggles as he buries his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck. He feels a bit more anchored into reality when he gets overwhelmed by the fire god's scent.

Kai suddenly perks up, sensing another presence in the air. His ears and the wisp of fire in the middle of his forehead burns brighter and his eyes glow a bright eerie bronze color as he moves to stand in front of the couple.

"Kai, what is it?" Chanyeol says, getting up to his feet with Baekhyun in his arms. Kai brings a hand up then points at something ahead of him. Chanyeol lifts his gaze and sees a woman at the door of the cottage, levitating in the air and she was choking herself.

"It is the witch," Kai says. "She was about to cast a curse."

"What are you doing to her?!" Baekhyun yells, flailing his legs around.

"Stopping her from cursing us, Baekhyun."

"You are too hard on her," Chanyeol says with a steely voice. "Let go of her."

Abiding to his lord's order, Kai's eyes stop glowing and he lets the witch fall to the ground, panting as she tries to catch her breath and let oxygen flow back into her lungs.

"Yuha!" Baekhyun calls out weakly, reaching a hand out as if wanting to run to the witch. The woman looks up with bright blue eyes, an unrelenting and angry cloud covering it at first before they soften up into recognition.

"B-Baekhyunee?" Yuha calls out as she clings on to the doorway to help herself stand up. Kai could sense a strong wave of desperation and relief coming from her as she regains her composure and runs towards them.

Kai blocks her path. "Stand back," he warns, his eyes glowing once more.

"No please," Baekhyun says as he starts to push himself away from Chanyeol. He scrambles out of his arms and drags himself towards the witch, who extends her arms out to him and he runs into them immediately.

"It has been so long, Baekhyun," Yuha whispers, tears in her eyes as she tightly embraces the fox demon.

"I know," Baekhyun says as he perches his chin over her jet-black hair. He honestly did not expect this kind of reunion - expecting it to be some kind of showdown while talking about their past and the regrets that came with it - and not like this at all.

"Yuha I feel faint…"

The witch gasps when Baekhyun sags in her arms. Kai shoots forward, catching Baekhyun by the shoulders before he could squash the woman.

Chanyeol says, "It is the protection measures making him like this. I know you want to talk to him, so please do something about it."

Yuha nods and lifts her hands up to the sky. Her eyes glow bright blue as she utters an incantation. The atmosphere seems to ripple and change, turning a bit more light now that the spells were lifted a little to consider the fox. Baekhyun starts coming back to his senses as the protection unravels.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing here?" Yuha asks in a hushed voice once the demon fox has regained his composure.

The fox purses his lips as he reaches out to grasp her cold hands. "I… I know I owe you a lot of things… but we wanted to ask for your help," the fox demon says, glancing nervously at his two companions. "This is Lord Chanyeol, the fire god of Elyxion and this is Kai, one of his fire spirits-"

Yuha lets out a cry as she falls to her knees, startling Baekhyun in the process and suddenly forgetting about his presence.

"I am at your service, god of fire! Allow me to show my worth and let me be your instrument!"

"I, uhh-" Chanyeol is taken aback for a moment, glancing at Baekhyun who was urging him to say something. He clears his throat amd begins, "Times are hard and ancient evil has started to rise. They have started to come after the Council of Elyxion and they came for one of my powerful fire spirits. I wish to ask for your help to find wherever he is."

"Yes!" Yuha scurries up to her feet. "Let us go inside first." She grabs Baekhyun's hand and pulls him towards the cottage.

Everything is as the fox demon had remembered. The interior of the cottage is cozy, with minimal furniture and decorated mostly with all sorts of charms and magical items that were necessary for a witch. An altar she had in honor of the gods is still there as well.

"After everything Baekhyunee, I wish for us to talk," Yuha whispers, eyes bright and hopeful before she walks over to the middle of the room. Baekhyun sighs, suddenly wishing she should have been angry and not acting like the old Yuha, long before everything that had happened between them..

"Who was the last person with the one who is lost?" Yuha asks, directed to Kai and Chanyeol. The fire spirit raises his hand up.

"I was," he says. Yuha gestures at him to come towards her and she leads him to the middle of the room. She then starts talking to Kai in a hushed manner, holding both of his hands. She mutters an incantation and soon, blue thread-like strands of light start to emerge from Yuha's temple and begin elongating, snaking around her arms then around Kai's as they finally connected with his temple.

"Who exactly is Yuha to you, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol suddenly asks. The fox demon turns around, seeing a grim expression on his face.

"I have a very complicated past, you know that," Baekhyun says wistfully. "She is just another person from it…"

"Then... will she make it to your future?" Chanyeol inquires, eyes intense and expressive.

The fox demon blinks, not exactly understanding him.

"What do you mean?"

The fire god takes his hand. "Baekhyun… remember what you told me."

"Remember what I told you…?"

Baekhyun is lost for a few moments, simply gazing into Chanyeol's hardened bronze eyes before he finally realizes what he means.

A smile breaks out across the fox's face. He wants to tease the fire god, but it was not the right time for that so instead, he stands in front of him, placing his hands over his broad chest and kisses the spot over his heart.

"I remember."

A gasp startles the couple. "We found him!" Kai announces as he breaks away from Yuha's hold. The witch had an uncertain look on her face as she watches the fire spirit run up to Chanyeol.

"Sire, we need to get to him as quickly as possible," Kai says in a frantic voice. "He is somewhere… I know where it is… Plenty of jars... No one seems to be guarding him.… the place is abandoned…"

"All of you need to go," Yuha urges them. "Be careful. Something dark really is stirring, god of fire."

Chanyeol nods and bows towards the witch. "Thank you for your help. A reward will be coming once we leave."

Yuha nods, a grave expression on her face as she seeks them out. Before they leave, she grabs Baekhyun's hand. The fox demon looks over his shoulder, eyes softening.

"Yuha… Do you really not want me to stay?"

"No," the witch says, looking down at the ground while massaging her thumbs over his hand. "You will come at the right time. For now, get your friend. I will see you soon."

Baekhyun breathes in heavily. He reaches out to cup Yuha's cheek, making her look up. Memories of their time together flashes through his mind as he gazes into her wizened eyes. He nods, then leans down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I will see you soon."

The portal Kai creates leads them to some old rundown building that stands in the middle of the ruins of what probably used to be the houses and livelihood for the people who were now simply nothing but ghosts. For a moment, Baekhyun turns around on the spot, trying to gauge in why this place seems so familiar.

"Oh," he says when he finally realizes why it was so familiar.

It was another one of the villages that he had raided and destroyed.

Something starts to eat inside of him, making the fox actually feel apologetic for what he has done. Was this guilt? It must be. The time he was spending with Chanyeol was making him develop what little conscience he had before. He does not know what to feel about this, though. He is not sure whether he detests this or if he prefers to be the cold-blooded killer that he has always been.

"Is there something wrong, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks, peering over to check up on him.

"No, there is nothing," the fox demon says, turning his head to the side to avoid the other's probing eyes.

"There is so much agony in this place," Kai says. When Baekhyun meets his gaze, he was sure that the fire spirit knows his involvement but he chooses to be silent. It is not worth it to talk about what has happened and point fingers when they had to rescue someone.

"I am willing to bet the next person that is going to be kidnapped will be Kai," Baekhyun tries to joke with his dark and sick humour. "Chanyeol and I already have, Kyungsoo has joined the club. Prepare yourself, fire spirit."

"What in the name of the damned are you talking about?" Kai says, rolling his eyes as he starts to circle the building, searching for a way inside.

A sound is caught by Baekhyun's ears.

With his quick reflexes, Baekhyun whirls around, one hand snaking up to his katana and the other pushing Chanyeol away with dark energy, making him fall to the ground with a groan. It happened so quickly - one expert swing of his arm, the spurt of ugly green liquid into the heavy air and then a head rolling over, followed by the thud of a body.

“What the hell…” Baekhyun utters as he eyes the dead body of what seems to be some kind of reptile.

"You did not have to do that," Chanyeol groans as he tries to stand up. He looks too pitiful, so Baekhyun crouches down to help him up.

“Has the years finally caught up on you, old man?” Baekhyun teases, earning a glare from the god.

“There is probably more of them out here,” Kai chimes in, kicking the head away after staring at it for too long. “We need to be extra careful.”

And almost immediately, they hear the sounds of low voices talking to each other along with heavy footsteps. The three look at each other, a mental agreement happening in which there is no other way to penetrate the building other than through violence.

Chanyeol takes the initiative and leads the three of them towards the lurking guards. They see the exact same creatures as the one that Baekhyun had killed, armed with clubs wrought with spiked wires. When the reptilian men finally spot them, they let out incoherent grunts that must have been their sort of war cries. Chanyeol lifts his hands, letting out an impressive amount of fire and blasting at their direction. The reptilian men did not seem to be fazed at first, managing to push against the force of Chanyeol's blast and emerge unscathed. The fire god grits his teeth, breathing in heavily before blasting at them once more, his fire now searing hot and blue. At first, Baekhyun thinks they can handle it again since they had thick scales as protective armor, but he scrunches his face at the sound of their ugly pitiful wails as they finally got roasted at the second time around, and when the flames disappeared, there was nothing left of their bodies but a mound of blackened ashes.

“That was scary,” Baekhyun comments. “I keep on forgetting that you are an old man because you are an ancient god as well. Remind me not to get on your bad side, I do not want to end up being an unattractive hill of ashes too.”

“Well even if you did get on Lord Chanyeol’s bad side, he cannot roast you to ashes,” Kai says.

“Oh, you are right.” Baekhyun grins mischievously at the fire god.

Chanyeol gives the fire spirit a glare. “Do not give him any ideas, Kai.”

The fire spirit simply grins as he guides them around the building. It was not long until they finally discover a hole through a wall.

“That definitely does not mean anything good,” Baekhyun points out. “That hole looks like it would lead us to some other dimension or something. Chanyeol, go first.”

“I am a god, I cannot be a sacrificial lamb.”

“Exactly! It is about time you get a taste in being one. Now hurry up.”

Chanyeol sighs, lifting a palm up which burst into flames. He inspects the hole first, finding out that it leads into a hallway. That rules out Baekhyun’s theory, and that means it was maybe safe so he crouches and makes his way inside. Nothing blasted him to pieces or made him disintegrate into non-existence so it was probably as safe as it could possibly be. Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and urges his companions to follow him.

The narrow hallway seems to go on forever. Only their heavy breathing, footsteps and Chanyeol’s fire crackling filled in the awful silence.

_“They have come to get him.”_

Chanyeol abruptly stops on his tracks, extending his arm out to push Kai and Baekhyun flat against the damp walls when he hears the voices that belonged to probably more of those reptilian low lives.

_“What did she instruct us to do?”_

_“To let them. The fire spirit has done his job.”_

_“I heard he was able to put up a tricky fight even if he practically had his bones cracked.”_

_“What do you expect from the right hand of that fire god? If he had not been in that broken condition of his, he would have wiped us all out on his own, no doubt.”_

Kai grits his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. “They are talking about Kyungsoo! They hurt him!” he whispers in anger as he attempts to reveal himself, but Baekhyun catches his arm and throws him against the wall.

“Get a hold of yourself, we came here to get Kyungsoo, not to get into fights with everyone we meet.”

Kai sends him a glare, his eyes glowing dimly in the dark. “Are you not the one who absolutely loves bloodshed? This is our chance! They hurt Kyungsoo, broke his bones and trapped him in a jar like he was pickle or something, they deserve to receive tenfold of the pain they caused him!”

Chanyeol places a hand on the fire spirit’s shoulder. “Calm down-”

“No!” Kai raises a hand, eyes glowing bronze as he shoves his master away from him, knocking Baekhyun along with him. Chanyeol immediately scrambles up so as not to squash Baekhyun underneath him, who was groaning at the weight that had knocked him down to the ground.

“You are freaking heavy,” Baekhyun complains as the fire god grasp him by the shoulders and helps him up.

“They are here!” comes multiple voices in the distance.

Baekhyun’s eyes went large. “They found us.”

Kai turns around just as the reptilian men appear down the hallway. The wisps of fire on his body burn brighter as he extends his hands out towards them. Compared to their massive bodies, Kai is skinny and tiny. Baekhyun had no idea if Kai will be able to take them down all by himself.

“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun utters as he reaches for his own _katana_ , about to tell the fire god that they needed to fight, but abruptly stops at the spectacle the fire spirit was making.

The reptilian men suddenly stop on their tracks, letting out cries of pain that echo along the walls. They clutch their heads, the veins on their faces contracting. Baekhyun had no idea what Kai was doing to them, but when his eyes fall on their necks, goosebumps begin to break out across his skin.

 _Kai is tearing their heads away from their necks, holy shit_ , Baekhyun thinks as he cringes at the sight of ugly green flesh and blood. Kai lets out one last forceful yell, and their heads shoot upwards as blood spurt out from their necks. Baekhyun creates a barrier of dark energy over them to block the blood from getting on to their bodies.

"Eww," Baekhyun says. "Kai that was awesome, but the slime geyser was unnecessary."

The fire spirit did not look like he was up for Baekhyun's jokes. His face is clear of humour when he looks over to his master and the fox demon, signalling them to follow him.

"Kai is scary," Baekhyun whispers to Chanyeol, who sets the bodies on fire after finding out that they stink so bad.

The fire spirit leads them deeper into the building, making various turns that made Baekhyun forget about trying to memorize their way. They did not meet anymore of the creepy, burly reptilian men.

"He is here," Kai announces hopefully as he stops in front of a metal double-door. "I can feel the buzz of our connection again."

"Trapped in a jar, perhaps?" Baekhyun asks.

"Hopefully not, he has the worst posture ever that has damaged his back, hours of being stuck in a jar would do even worst."

"That is the least of our worries, to be honest," Chanyeol says. "There might be ancient gods in there, making Kyungsoo the bait to lure us into a trap-"

"I did not think of that," Baekhyun says slowly. "Highly unlikely but even though, you can just blast us out of here with your pretty blue fire or Kai's impressive telekinetic abilities."

"That's not as easy as you think," Chanyeol says, watching Kai examine the metal door. He runs his hands down the surface, muttering, "Kyungsoo," as he settles on the handles. His first push was futile, with the doors locked, but at the second try, he pushes more forcefully as his eyes glow bronze again, and the doors finally fly open.

No one was inside, much to the trio's relief. Kai rushes in, calling out Kyungsoo's name as he darts his eyes around in search for him.

"Kyungsoo! Where are you?" Kai calls out.

"Check the jars," Chanyeol instructs, and they immediately rush towards the ceramic jars at the other side of the room. It was Baekhyun who finds Kyungsoo after checking another jar.

"He's here!" Baekhyun says, stepping back to take him out. He surrounds Kyungsoo with a barrier, then makes the jar explode with his powers.

"We could have just slid him out," Chanyeol comments. Kai runs frantically towards the unconscious Kyungsoo who was still hovering in mid-air and protected by the barrier. He extends his arms out under Kyungsoo, then gestures at Baekhyun to let him go, which he does and Kyungsoo falls straight into Kai's arms.

"We have to go," Chanyeol says, already creating a portal.

_Fools._

Baekhyun snaps his head to the side, hearing a faint whisper.

"Did you hear that?" he asks the others.

"No time for that," Chanyeol takes his hand and pulls him into the portal with him.

_Fools indeed. Too easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide to the powers and abilities of our non-godly characters:
> 
> Baekhyun - sharp senses and instincts; can produce dark energy that he uses to attack, create barriers, move tangible objects; highly proficient in combat
> 
> Kyungsoo - can produce and manipulate fire at a great extent; highly-skilled fighter
> 
> Kai - a highly skilled telepath and telekinetic; can induce mental attacks; has sharp intuition and has a mild level of clairvoyance


	17. Love, Love, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Baekhyun finds out what love is. A sort of late Valentine's update hihi. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo wakes up to a hushed humming and the feel of a warm body pressed up against his side. His arms flail around for a bit, realizing that he is back on the comforts of the shared bed. He groans, rolling to his side before opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is Kai's smiling face, beaming down at him with all of the adoration and affection he has for him.

"Hey," his companion greets him, reaching out to cup his cheek. His eyes are tired - probably from the whole dilemma he got himself into, Kyungsoo could tell that much and he feels guilty. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Kyungsoo chuckles as he moves closer to his heat, burying his face into his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Maybe you need more of that potion Lord Yixing sent," Kai wonders out loud, perching his chin on top of Kyungsoo's head.

"Just stay here, I do not need any of it."

"Kyungsoo…" Kai says in a reprimanding tone.

"Seriously Kai, it is fine," Kyungsoo insists. "I just want you here."

Kai giggles. "Okay, but only for five minutes. I am going to get it."

Kyungsoo whines, grabbing his companion's front robes to pull him closer. Kai laughs, amused by the older's childish antics. He is only like this during rare times, and Kai knows better than to not relinquish it as much as he could.

"You had me so worried," Kai says, closing his eyes and embracing him tightly. "I thought… I thought I would lose you. It drove me mad to know someone out there had you in their clutches, probably all hurt and maybe a tad bit scared."

"I was not scared, idiot," Kyungsoo says haughtily. "I… I was sure you were going to find me one way or another. I have great trust in your abilities."

Kai smiles with pride. Getting praises from Kyungsoo is even rarer than him being very clingy. He is way older than Kai, and not to mention more experienced, which is why it was hard to get a chance of hearing praises from him. And if he does hear one from him, it means he has done a very, very,  _very_ good job.

Kyungsoo gasps when Kai suddenly moves and hovers on top of him.

_They do not notice the door opening._

"I will do anything for you," Kai whispers, voice serious and sincere. "I will always take you back when they take you away from me. I will do that even if I have to destroy the world."

"You have become so scary," Kyungsoo chuckles as he reaches out, pulling the younger down to cradle him on his chest. He weaves his fingers through his brown locks, Kai finding the sensation soothing so he soon relaxes and closes his eyes.

"I cannot help it. You mean too much to me."

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun closes the door as silently as he possibly could so as not to disturb the couple inside. Questions suddenly burst inside his head, filling him up to the brim as he walks to his and Chanyeol's shared room.

With an unsure tilt to his lips, Baekhyun enters the room and gazes at the fire god laying on the bed, absentmindedly playing around with what seems like a whole galaxy made of precious gems and metals hovering over his head. One hand is folded over his abdomen while the other, with one finger, pokes at the miniature planets.

Baekhyun leans against the door, thoughtfully staring into space. He is definitely not someone unfamiliar with relationships. He has been around with people, albeit with only those who fulfills his sexual desires or were people he could use to his advantage, like Yuha for example. What he is unfamiliar with though was the dynamics of the kind of relationship that Kyungsoo and Kai had. Baekhyun did not really observe well, but he could definitely notice how strange their bond is. They both did not have any schemes that they could use the other for. They seem to genuinely care and protect each other without something that forces them to do so.

And the way they just look at each other… it was like they were each other's whole universe.

"Baekhyun?"

The fire god finally notices him. Baekhyun straightens up from leaning against the door frame, giving Chanyeol a smile as he walks over to sit at the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking at his weight.

"You are silent," Chanyeol chuckles as he spreads his palm. The miniature galaxy collects in his palm and he clenches his hand. Upon opening it, the miniature galaxy has transformed into a round metal ball dotted with rubies that Chanyeol throws to the air, making it float and safely land on his desk.

"What are you thinking?" the fire god probes, watching the fox intently.

"I am genuinely curious," Baekhyun says. "Can I ask you questions?"

"Sure," Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders. "Fire away."

"Well… I was just wondering," Baekhyun fidgets with his fingers, unsure of how to put it. "I am curious… what kind of relationship does Kai and Kyungsoo have?"

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, a dumbfounded look on his face as he tries to find anything on Baekhyun's expression that might hint of the fact that he was joking. But no, there is only truthful interest in his beautiful features.

"Are you serious?" Chanyeol says. "You do not know what Kai and Kyungsoo are?"

"Well I get that they are in a relationship," Baekhyun retorts, blushing in embarrassment. "I just… do not get _what_ kind. It is weird."

"You agreed to try things out with me but you do not know this…"

"I am sorry," Baekhyun loudly says as he stands up and waves a hand dismissively, a bit embarrassed. It must be a topic that is normal if Chanyeol is talking like this, and it makes him feel a bit conscious of his intellect. "Forget about it, it is probably stupid. I will go to the garde-"

"No," Chanyeol says, reaching out to grab Baekhyun's wrist. "Sit down, I'll answer for you."

"But-"

The fire god tugs at his wrist, displaying a warm smile that has Baekhyun submitting and sitting back down in the same position.

"Well, to put it simply, Kai and Kyungsoo are in love."

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. He knows what love is, and he personally thinks it is something that makes people weak. It is something that allows your enemies to take advantage of you and ruin you until you are broken and shattered.

It is dangerous, the most lethal type of weakness one could possibly have.

"Are you not bothered? Kai and Kyungsoo are basically vulnerable in that state."

Chanyeol chuckles. His eyes stray to the ceiling, a wistful glint in them as he says, "There are things you would have to sacrifice for the sake of love. Indeed, love makes you weak but it also makes you stronger. You saw how aggressive Kai was just to bring back Kyungsoo, right?"

Baekhyun nods, getting his point. "Yes… it was so cool, actually. Kai is so scary now that I saw how powerful he actually is. I actually thought he was just this cute little fire spirit who has great instincts and a great talent with the flute. But… I still do not really get what love is."

Chanyeol smiles, finding the curious sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes adorable, his eagerness to learn so endearing. He extends his arms and gestures at the fox, saying, "Come here."

Baekhyun seems to hesitate at first, but he crawls over to the fire god anyway. He makes himself comfortable on top of the god, whose arms wrap immediately around his waist. A blush touches Baekhyun's cheeks at the proximity, his face just mere centimeters away from the other. Chanyeol grins, caressing the side of Baekhyun's head before kissing his forehead and pulling him into his chest. He fits so snugly in his arms, Chanyeol had to stop himself from saying that he really is meant to be embraced constantly by him.

"Love is really complex, you see. I can only tell you how it was for me."

Baekhyun is excited, suddenly eager to know about how it was like for the god beneath him.

"Love is something you share with someone you trust your life with," Chanyeol says in a hushed whisper. "And at the same time, to someone you would give your life up for. It makes you happy even if you are hurt and it feels amazing, to be real honest. I… I used to love someone but he had to go away. I am only left with the memories of him and all I know is that I am happy knowing that he is happy somewhere else."

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. "That does sound like Kyungsoo and Kai… but Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of relationship do _we_ have?"

Chanyeol hums. "Well… what do you feel about me?

"I already told you before."

"I want to hear them again. I am an old man, remember? I forgot."

Baekhyun laughs sheepishly. "Do I have to tell you?"

"Of course. You want to know, right? Knowledge is not just one-sidedly part-taken."

The fox did not want to, hesitant for the fire god to hear the kind of thoughts he had about him. But Baekhyun is a man, he has to face everything forward and without faltering.

"You… You make me so happy, I guess… And warm… And I also want to murder anyone who hurts you."

Flashbacks of Jinah start to come to the fox, making him a tad bit more violent than he is a second ago, straying farther bit away from his tamed self.

This was news. Chanyeol flushes at the information, not really expecting that.

"I remember her hands on you," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth, seething with the urge to avenge for Chanyeol. "The next time I see her, I will make sure I deal with her as I deem appropriate. Do you hear me, Chanyeol? You cannot get in my way."

Only silence responds to Baekhyun's mini rant. The fox's ears twitch as he looks up to check on the god. What he sees there makes him a bit irked - a red-faced god who is mindlessly staring up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts.

"You look constipated," Baekhyun says in annoyance. "Were you even listening to me?"

Chanyeol breaks away from the trance he put himself in and laughs, hugging the fox on top of him tightly.

"It is nice to hear you saying those things about me, Baekhyun. Really," Chanyeol says.

"More like thankful that I bothered to inflate your ego," Baekhyun utters.

"I am being serious, okay?" Chanyeol says. "I really like your sentiments but… but that is not love. _Yet_. Do you want to see what it is like for someone to be truly in love?"

Baekhyun nods.

"Then come up here. Kiss me with all your worth."

Baekhyun pushes himself up and reaches for Chanyeol's face, surprisingly, without hesitation. He scans his features first, reveling in the presence of the most perfect man Baekhyun has ever came across with then swoops down and consumes his lips.

Eyes closed, Baekhyun lets his lips dance with Chanyeol's, two pairs of flesh molding against each other in perfect sync. Chanyeol's lips were truly something that Baekhyun definitely loved - they were soft and plump, so delectable and intoxicating that bestowing only a few kisses on them seems like an insult to their perfection so the fox does it right and kisses more, kisses deeply. Kisses like he was hungry and it was the very thing he needed to survive.

"It is not love between us, to be very honest," Chanyeol pants, doing his best to not go overboard and cross the boundaries of their relationship now as he leans away to look into Baekhyun's flustered and insatiated expression. "We were brought together by this goddamn mark between us, and I brought you here to keep you safe. All because I cannot risk having you killed when that would perish me too. But Baekhyun…" Chanyeol's voice drops into a husky whisper as he brushes strands of hair away from the fox's face. He takes Baekhyun's hand and leads it to his heart, the fragile fluttering of his heart evident underneath his skin.

It was pretty.

"Feel that? _That is a heart in love with you_."

Baekhyun freezes, mouth falling slightly open as he gazes down at Chanyeol with disbelief. He thought it was a game or a joke because _typical Chanyeol_ , but a chill runs down Baekhyun's back when he realizes the real essence of the confession, displayed in the sincere and expressive bronze eyes looking up at him.

"Y-You are serious…" Baekhyun says shyly, clasping the front of Chanyeol's robes in his fist. “Chanyeol… why? If they took me away, will you not-”

A finger hushes the fox’s rambling. “No one will take you away from me. I will make sure of that. That is a thought that you have to free your mind of. Kai is not the only one capable of taking back someone he holds dear. I am quite able to do so as well. Trust me?”

Baekhyun nods, doing as the god tells him. The god trusted him before, even when he was just nothing but a murderous demon fox. It only seems fair to trust in him too.

But the fox had more questions to ask, thirsty for more answers.

“Chanyeol, why do you love me?”

Baekhyun feels the man underneath him tense, the hand stroking his hair freezing for a moment before continuing its task, but the movement was more careful and wary this time.

"I will not lie to you," Chanyeol says. "I do not know the answer to that yet. I constantly wonder about it though - why the hell have I fallen for a demon fox who probably murders me in his head every time?"

The fox demon pouts, reaching out to flick the god's nose. A surprised cry slips past his lips as a hand flies to his nose, giving Bakehyun a glare.

"What was that for?" Chanyeol grumbles.

Baekhyun giggles as he buries his face into the god's chest, sighing to himself.

"Loving you... it is something I want to feel."

 

* * *

 

It is still dark when Kyungsoo untangles himself from Kai's limbs entwined with his and rose from their shared bed. He had the sudden urge to go to the next room over and paint something. Perhaps there is something auspicious that had to be visually known, this has happened before.

Wrapping his robes around him tightly, Kyungsoo makes his way out of the room silently so as not to wake Kai, who is a light-sleeper and has started to stir when he left the bed. For a moment, Kyungsoo glances at Kai, waiting for him to submerge back into the deep waters of sleep before closing the door behind him.

The halls are quiet and peaceful as he makes his way to the room. He twists the cold metal surface of the knob carefully so as not to make any noise and pushes open. He reaches out to the switch and flicks it, letting light flood the whole room. It has been weeks since the last time they have made use of the room, so everything is organized. The several canvasses in the room were lined in perfect order, all clean with paints and the magic brushes ready at hand.

Kyungsoo chooses his favorite place, a canvass that stood just near the window that looked out into the dark night. The skies are starting to get a shade closer to being blue as daybreak slowly comes hither to end the night's reign.

The fire spirit picks up the brush and dips it into a dark red shade. He lets his consciousness drift, the brush taking over to read him and paint whatever it is on the canvass.

The air shifts, starting to get uncomfortable as the image on the painting becomes more evident. Kyungsoo is uneasy, but once you have started to use the enchanted brush, you cannot stop until it finishes so he had no choice but only to continue to gaze in deliberately forming horror as he nears the full completion of the portrait.

 _Kai,_ Kyungsoo calls out in panic, but their connection is buzzing lowly due to the other being unconscious. The fire spirit's breathing starts to grow shallower and shallower as he seconds pass, wanting to do something. He tries setting the brush on fire, but it is of no use. The brush continues to move in his hand, painting out luscious black hair, reptilian eyes, a red dress, plump red lips…

The fire spirit stops in terror once the brush halts its ministrations. He does not take a single step of evasion, even when the portrait starts to move.

 _Thank you for your hardwork, Kyungsoo_ , an unearthly voice echoes into the room.

Kyungsoo finally finds it in himself to stand up, pushing the stool to the floor. Hands shoot out of the portrait, quickly wrapping around the fire spirit's neck before he could get away. Kyungsoo chokes, tongue out as he tries to pry off the hands, even summoning his flames but they continue squeezing the life out of him.

His vision starts to be dotted with black, eating up his eyesight and taking a toll on his consciousness. One more tight grip, and Kyungsoo finally drops to the ground.

_A haunting smile is the last thing he sees._


	18. Deception and Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewooo I'm back everyone! I'm sorry for not updating this in almost two months but now I'm back and I'll start updating Ablaze regularly again hehehe enjoy!

Without anything eventful happening to the inhabitants of the fire god’s palace, Baekhyun has to go back to his usual routine of tending to the fire god’s treasured garden. That morning, he wakes up with Chanyeol’s limbs draped over him. He swears it is slowly turning into a habit if he does not do anything about it.

”Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rasps as he starts shoving the fire god away from him. Chanyeol groans in his sleep. His eyebrows scrunch together in irritation at being disturbed from his slumber and he reaches out, pulling Baekhyun even closer to him.

“Chanyeol, let me go!” the fox shouts as he places his hands on the god’s chest and starts pushing him away again. “I have things to do. The garden will not take care of itself.”

“No,” Chanyeol husks as he moves to bury his face into the crook of his neck. Baekhyun opens his mouth to reprimand him again but he suddenly feels the god’s lips press against his skin. The fox’s breath hitches as Chanyeol’s arm tightens around his waist and starts kissing his neck again, wet and forceful, determined to stop him from his plans.

“Stop it,” Baekhyun whimpers in annoyance. “I have to do my chores you insipid god-” His eyes shoot open, drowsiness completely leaving when the fire god suddenly hovers over him. His eyes are a bright bronze, eerie underneath the dim lights and the intensity is enough to make Baekhyun swallow the insults that are supposed to be coming his way.

"No, stay here," Chanyeol orders him as he sinks down and presses his plump lips against Baekhyun's.

Almost immediately, thoughts of leaving melts away from Baekhyun's brain and he lets himself be dominated and consumed by the fire god. His lips are tasty and delightful as always, feeling so good against his own. Chanyeol nips on the delectable, pouty flesh before he bites into the fox's bottom lip, earning an alarmed cry from him. He doesn't waste any more time and thrusts his tongue in, exploring every familiar corner. Baekhyun moans, wrapping his arms and legs around the god, his hands weaving through his fiery locks.

As Chanyeol works on tasting every inch of Baekhyun's hot and wet cavern, his large hands travel down his sides, making the fox feel extremely good. They move in a slow, sensual way - up and down, tracing Baekhyun's attractive curves before his fingers reach for the ribbon that holds his robe together and unravels them. Chanyeol's hands make contact with Baekhyun's searing skin, admiring the way they feel so soft even with the occasional scars on the smooth surface.

" _Ah!_ " Baekhyun cries lewdly when Chanyeol simultaneously sucks on a sensitive spot of his neck and rub on his perky buds. "Chanyeol… I'm not freaking doing this…"

"Just let me taste you more, you are delicious," Chanyeol mumbles lazily against his skin before he attacks his collarbones, planting little lovebites and hickeys that makes Baekhyun's core quiver with delight along with the feel of Chanyeol's rough hands caressing his bare skin.

"No…" Baekhyun utters before Chanyeol's hand could go lower. His eyes shoot open, pretty grey orbs staring pleadingly into the other's eyes. Without looking away, Baekhyun takes his hands and kisses them tenderly, an adoring expression on his beautiful face.

"Chanyeol seriously…" Baekhyun says. "I need to go. I will be back if that makes you feel better."

It takes Baekhyun more effort than usual to make Chanyeol let go of him. He is freaking clingy - if he wasn't a male, Baekhyun would have blamed that on the menstrual cycle or whatever. But no, this is a full grown man with a thirst like no other.

"Okay," Chanyeol sighs as he lays back down. "Come back to me in three hours. Join me until breakfast is up."

Baekhyun grins as he sits up, his robes fanning out around him. He pulls them over his shoulders, knotting the ribbon together again. He bends over to place a kiss on the fire god's forehead, whispering, "Go back to sleep" before jumping out of bed to take a cold shower.

After doing so, Baekhyun goes back into the room while humming lowly as he changes into a fresh set of clothes. He glances at Chanyeol who has fallen back asleep, smiling softly to himself before leaving the room to head for the garden.

Armed with his usual gardening tools, Baekhyun lets himself in. The sky is still a dark shade of blue, stars still visible since the sun hasn’t shown itself yet. The fox takes his time, enjoying the peace and serenity as he switches between work and leisure.

For a moment, Baekhyun didn’t think anything would ruin the day for him. Waking up to Chanyeol showering his annoying yet affectionate attention on him seems like an omen that nothing out of the ordinary would happen.

It is definitely turning out to be a great day. It is, until suddenly, the hairs on Baekhyun’s neck stand on end, reacting to a sudden change of atmosphere that seems to ripple from within the palace. He straightens up from crouching over the roseblazes, eyes narrowing as he gazes up at the palace, trying to figure out what on earth is going on.

It is then when Baekhyun finally notices it.

The world seems to have fallen completely silent. That is what Baekhyun thinks at first, until he realizes that the flowers are not moving, along with the birds that are suspended in flight mid-air. Everything seems to have stopped in time, except for Baekhyun who is still able to perfectly move around.

“What is it this time?” Baekhyun tiredly groans, honestly exhausted from having to deal with trouble almost every single day.

Something suddenly snaps. Baekhyun swiftly reaches for his _katana_ , his instincts kicking in as he whirls around to bring it down, only to have it stopped midway by an arm, the impact pushing the fox back by a few centimeters from where he initially stands.

_“It is nice to see you again, Baekhyun.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, grey eyes smoldering and stormy when he recognizes who it is.

“Jinah,” he whispers in a dangerously low tone as he bursts into an angry aura of dark energy. “How dare you step into the palace?!”

The bitch grins, a forked tongue flickering past her red lips.

"Yes, I _dare_."

Baekhyun gives her a seething look of hatred and annoyance.

"Why are you here?"

Jinah smirks.

“I came to take what is rightfully _mine_.”

Baekhyun holds an arm up to his face when Jinah suddenly explodes into a sickly green light that would have blinded him thoroughly. When the light diminishes, a hissing sound echoes into the garden, so haunting that it makes the hair on Baekhyun’s skin stand on end again.

Upon bringing down the arm blocking his sight, Baekhyun sees that Jinah has transformed - from an ugly reptilian lady into an even uglier reptilian creature. Only this time, the lower portion of her body has turned into that of a snake - scaly and green with dark patterns that makes Baekhyun's stomach churn. He’s never been that fond of snakes after all.

“No wonder Chanyeol does not love you,” the fox snickers mockingly. “You are fucking _ugly_.”

“And you think Chanyeol loves _you_?” Jinah retorts in between hisses as she lunges forward with her sharp talons. Baekhyun rolls out of the way, slicing through the bottom half of the goddess’ body. But to the fox’s frustration, it doesn’t penetrate into her scales at all, not even a single dent. It is like those scales are made of something as tough as metal.

“He doesn’t even have a heart, how could he love you?”

Baekhyun grits his teeth as he keeps dodging her attempts at grabbing him with those talons that seem sharp enough to rip him into little tidbits of flesh.

“What are you talking about? Do you mistake me for someone dumb?”

A pained gasp comes from Jinah when Baekhyun manages to slash his blade across her back. The goddess quickly reacts by whipping her tail around, hitting the fox square across the chest and pushing him several meters away. The fox groans when he lands face first on to the still grass, chest constricting in pain and the air suddenly leaving his lungs.

"I am not quite sure what Chanyeol has told you, since the vessel I used to come here did not really hold any memories that I could make use of," the woman says, slithering across the grass, circling Baekhyun around in a predatory stance. "But you see, he hides more secrets than you think, Baekhyun. Secrets you would not want to find out if you do not want to ruin what you now have with him."

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about?" Baekhyun grunts as he flips himself over his back. He lets out a little gasp when he feels a burning sensation start to flood his chest where Jinah hit him. Whatever it is that she did to him with that stupid tail of hers, he has to do something about it fast.

"Did he tell you that I cursed him?" Jinah wonders. She is now hovering over him, reptilian face right in front of his face, so close he could smell her rotten breath. "I loved him - I, Jinah, the most powerful primordial goddess, loved a pathetic god like him. He should be grateful that I even gave him the time of the day. And not just that, I gave him _my_ heart."

"I am not in the mood to hear your sorry tales," Baekhyun deadpans. "Kill me now that you have a chance."

"Oh no, hear me out, White Demon Fox. The story just keeps getting better from there," Jinah grins as that damned forked tongue flickers past her lips once more. Baekhyun wanted to cut it out and feed it to the scorpions. "Listen Baekhyun. Chanyeol is man with no refinement. He chose a weak mortal instead of me. We could have built an empire together, had a force so powerful to our command. The world would bow down to us. But you know what he did?"

"Broke your heart," Baekhyun supplies crudely. "I would not want to spend my forever with someone as ugly as you too."

Jinah's face screws in anger, finally offended by his insults. Before Baekhyun could even manage to sense it, she suddenly lifts her talons up and slashes them deep into Baekhyun's skin, leaving marks that glowed green. A distressed and horrified cry surges out of Baekhyun's throat when he feels the unbelievably painful sting that overwhelms his senses.

"Yes, he broke my heart, fox," Jinah hisses. "He humiliated me, stepped on my pride and honor. And of course, I couldn not let that go easily."

The goddess smiles as she wraps her hands around Baekhyun's neck, two of her talons digging into his mark. The fox struggles helplessly, and while Jinah does not really have a strong hold on him, she keeps him still and at bay.

"I cursed him," she whispers sinisterly, voice dropping to a low rumble that seems to resonate from deep below the earth, voice laced with other layers of voices that create one hellish blend. "I stole his fireheart, the essence of his being. He does not have a heart anymore."

"Y-You're lying!" Baekhyun cries, sucking in a deep intake of breath. "I heard his heart as clear and loud as broad daylight. You cannot fool me."

"Oh but I am telling the truth, Baekhyun," Jinah says, voice with a playful lilt. "The heart you heard is just a mere placeholder of where his fireheart used to reside. He will never be able to love anyone without it. He told you he loved you? He is lying."

"I do not believe you," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth as he summons his powers, dark energy engulfing his being. Jinah's hold on him loosens due to surprise, giving Baekhyun the chance to push her away. She rolls to the ground with a loud thud away from the fox, who feels a sudden flow of adrenaline surge through his veins. He picks up his _katana_ , lifting it over his head as he rushes towards where the goddess is and slashes it down. Unfortunately, the goddess gets out of the way, grabbing onto Baekhyun's ankle and tugs at it forcefully. The fox lets out a surprised gasp as he loses his balance and falls.

Dazed on the ground, Baekhyun tries to recover but before he could, Jinah suddenly darts towards him, hissing angrily, glowing with a green aura as she coils her tail around the fox's body.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun shouts in agony as he feels the scaly flesh squeeze him. He conjures his dark energy and does all he could to push the snake's hold outward away from him, but he does not succeed and ends up more squished into the scaly force gripping him tightly.

Past the black spots dotting his vision, Baekhyun could see Jinah's face towering over him. She gives her a scornful look then says, "Chanyeol wants you to believe he loves you so that your loyalty will forever lie with him. It is more convenient for him and easier to rein you in, since the last thing he wants is to get you killed. He only cares for you because you both share the same lifeline."

Baekhyun knows that he is an obstacle that she has to get rid of before she could fully get her hands on Chanyeol, that is why she is trying to severe the bond that they both have. Jinah knows nothing about how Chanyeol had been so affectionate and caring for him, how he makes Baekhyun feel all sorts of beautiful, intimiate feelings that he never thought he would be able to feel in this lifetime. Baekhyun knows better…

…but how could he maintain his resolve, when Jinah specifically pulled out the insecurities and fears that has been dwelling deep within him? Now that Baekhyun had heard it from someone in an agonizingly convincing way, it cripples him with a sense of dread because what Jinah has been telling him might just be right. Chanyeol needs him by his side only because he is a sort trigger of his death.  
  
And just like that, Baekhyun feels hot tears well up from his eyes as his chest bubbles up with what he could only feel as hurt and heartbreak.

"I do not want to kill you, White Demon Fox," Jinah hisses, more passive now as he watches the fox break down in front of her. "We are both of the same kind. Evil has corrupted our souls, and I consider you my kin. I will let you go, and in exchange, let me do my work. Do not worry, I will not let Chanyeol die."

Jinah uncoils her tail around Baekhyun, whose knees give in as he falls to the ground in a pitiful lump as she proceeds to the next phase of her plan now that she has the stubborn fox demon in ruins.

 


	19. A Choice to Make

Kyungsoo groans, head throbbing ever so painfully. Squinting to the light of the sun shining at him from the curtain-drawn windows, the fire spirit pushes himself up. He is disoriented, having a blurred sense of how he got into the painting room and why he woke up on the floor like some drunkard after a night of downing alcohol.

"Why am I even here?” he groans, palming the walls as he stands up. Kyungsoo feels a bit dizzy too and his eyes had trouble focusing, so he stays still for a moment to try and get a bearing of what was happening.

Once he could see a bit better, Kyungsoo’s eyes find their way on the fallen stool just a few feet in front of him. Lifting his eyes up a bit, he finally takes notice of a canvas. It bore a strange painting - it is obviously a portrait, but the middle part of the canvas is marred (if it was artistically, he had no idea) with a round black mass that had singed paper edges, as if something on fire shot out of the portrait.

“What on earth…” Kyungsoo utters as he reaches out to touch the painting. When his fingers make contact, he feels nothing but the soft, coarse texture of the canvas.

“Oh...” Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath that he’s been holding unconsciously. “I thought it might burn my fingers or something...”

_KYUNGSOO!_

The fire spirit lets out a yelp as he cups both sides of his head.

“Oh for gods’ sake, Kai!” Kyungsoo wails. “You made my brain ache!”

_I’m trapped in our room! Did you lock the door?!_

“Oh gods, Kai,” Kyungsoo groans. “I have no idea...”

_What do you mean?_

“I just woke up in the painting room,” Kyungsoo says as he stumbles towards the door. "I do not know how I got here. I have a vague memory about leaving our room last night and coming here to paint some… Kai?

The buzzing of their connection has suddenly come into an abrupt silent stop. Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he faces the door and freezes there, trying to search for that familiar buzz once more.

_Kai?_

A knock comes from the door.

_"Hello? Kyungsoo? Are you in there?"_

Kyungsoo blinks. It is Baekhyun's voice.

"Yes, I-I am here…"

But why does he feel like something is not right?

_"Can you come out? I cannot find where Kai is."_

"Oh…" the fire spirit gulps. "I will be right there…"

Something is telling Kyungsoo to never open the door at any cost, because that the person at the opposite side of the door is not Baekhyun. But there is a force compelling him like he is a puppet, making him reach out for the door despite the sirens wailing their warnings in his mind.

With a twist of his wrist and the click of the knob, the door opens.

"Oh, Kyungsoo!"

It is definitely Baekhyun, gazing at him with startled gray eyes as he rakes them down from his head to his toes, taking in his wrecked appearance. "What happened to you?"

"I woke up at the wrong side of the bed…" Kyungsoo slurs as he suddenly feels dazed again. He squints his eyes, his view of Baekhyun starting to look kind of weird. "Now I feel dizzy again…"

"Oh poor you…"

Kyungsoo's blood runs cold.

That is not Baekhyun's voice.

"You have been through a lot, right?"

Kyungsoo glares through his blurred vision. This person, whoever this is, still looks like Baekhyun. But past his distorted sense of sight, Kyungsoo could see that his smile is far more sinister, more evil.

This is not Baekhyun.

"Who are you?!" Kyungsoo spits as he falls over forward but manages to grip on the doorframe just in time.

"I am Baekhyun, of course," the impostor says in a mocking tone. "Who else?"

Kyungsoo lets out a guttural growl as he summons his flames, but before he could use them, they quickly disintegrate as he loses grasp of consciousness and he falls into the impostor's arms.

"Poor soul…"

 

* * *

 

"Baekhyun?!"

The demon fox grins, albeit quite weakly, with his sharp fangs out for display as he walks up to the bartender and takes a seat up at the counter in a rowdy manner.

"It has been long, Taewoo," Baekhyun greets as he revels at the shocked expression still scribbled all over the bartender's face. He chuckles and says, "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I just... I do not know…" Taewoo scratches his forehead. "I have never seen you in quite awhile. It feels a bit surreal."

Baekhyun throws his head back and lets out a boisterous laugh. "You probably hoped the gods moved their asses and stopped me from fucking with everyone I could in this world so that I would not come back in here to get my fill of your beer."

"What are you talking about, Baekhyun?" Taewoo chuckles as he takes out a glass and poured in some beer. "I am in debted to you, remember? You saved my sorry ass and this whacko business from some peasants who raided the village. You can have all the beer you want."

"You know your place," Baekhyun smirks as he takes the glass. "I like guys like you. You are last in line on my list of people to slaughter."

Taewoo sighs. "Well, I would like to chit chat a bit more old friend, but I have eager customers to attend to. The time for talk will have to wait."

Baekhyun waves a hand, dismissing the man as he proceeds to down the beer. When he drowns himself in alcohol, it is usually because he feels pleased with whatever shit he has been up to. But today, he does not drink up for triumph. He drinks up to deal with how much self-loathing he has for himself, and to probably even wash his brains of everything ridiculous that he has done for the past few weeks in that goddamned palace.

"Fuck…" Baekhyun laughs to himself, eyes hooded from the buzz as he runs his fingers through his hair. Really, why the fuck did he even let those people poison him with delusional things like happiness and… and _love_? Centuries of roaming alive, you would think Baekhyun is already smart enough not to let bullshit seep through his mind.

But apparently not. There is still stupidity left in Baekhyun to let himself be lured in by sweet words that tug at the heartstrings and mess with the mind until all rational things begin to climb back and hide deep into the dark crevices. He is still stupid enough to let other people see through him, see his vulnerable side and let him think that it is okay to be weak some times. He is still stupid enough to even consider that love is more than just a weakness, that you can reach happiness through it.

"You are going to break that glass."

Baekhyun slowly lifts his head up to the side and sees a blond woman clad in a grey hood perched on the stool right beside him. She looks very out of place in this shabby pub, among the shady, rugged and harsh looking people.

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums as he eyes the woman critically. "A woman like you should not be trying to be friendly with anyone here."

The woman looks up, and Baekhyun is instantly greeted by golden eyes that seem so ancient as they meet with Baekhyun's own.

"Even you?"

For a moment, Baekhyun does not speak. He had no idea why, but it felt like the woman _knew_ him. Of course, he had no idea who this person was, but it felt like the woman knew what had transpired to him for the past weeks, why he was here and what he was currently feeling.

"Yes, even me," Baekhyun finally says with a haughty smile. "I am a bad,  _bad_ fox, you see. It is better to not get yourself caught up with me."

"But you are caught up with someone else," the woman says, her eyes flickering to the crook of Baekhyun's neck with an all-knowing look. His eyes widen in shock, confirming his own theory that this person _does_ know him. His skin is covered, yet the woman somehow knew of a mark branded on him.

"Who _are_ you?" Baekhyun demands, eyes glowing dangerously as he leans in to the woman's personal space. She does not seem fazed nor intimidated by him as she stands her ground, not leaning away as she stares the fox down.

"I believe who I am is not important," she says. "You, _you_ are Baekhyun, Chanyeol the Fire God's Bride."

Baekhyun grits his teeth as his hand shoots up to grasp the woman's thin, fragile neck. Her stoic demeanor wavers as she gasps at the contact of his sharp nails against her fair skin.

"Say his name one more time and I will snap your neck," he threatens her. The woman gulps, but she composes herself and stays calm despite of the harsh grip on her.

"I know of the turmoil you have in here," the woman whispers, bringing a finger up to gently touch his chest. "But you must help bring Chanyeol back to his senses. The whole palace is under the Mother Goddess' siege. She is playing with them before she uses Chanyeol for the ritual that will awaken her real body."

"Then let her use him," Baekhyun grumbles. "She said she would not kill him anyway."

The woman smirks. "She promised you that she would not harm Chanyeol? Think again, fox. She leads the Red Eye, an ancient force of evil that wish to dominate the earth. They speak of nothing but lies to manipulate people and spin their schemes. Unless you are a part of it, she will not let you live. For as long as you are bonded with Chanyeol, a child of Elyxion, you will lose your own life."

"Who the fuck are _you_ anyway?" Baekhyun demands with a more curious tone as he loosens his grip on her. "Why do you know all of this?"

The woman smiles knowingly at him. She then looks to the direction of the door and casually says, "Oh look, it is your precious Yuha."

Baekhyun snaps his head to the door and indeed, he sees the witch enter, draped in her black robes. The fox's eyes widen, spooked as he looks back at the woman - but is spooked even more when he discovers that the seat beside him is now empty.

"Baekhyun!"

The fox turns his attention to Yuha, who runs towards him frantically. She darts her head around as if looking around for something - or _someone_ \- before taking Baekhyun's hand, tugging at it as she says, "You have to come with me."

"What-"

Before Baekhyun could ask her anything, Yuha forcefully pulls him out of the pub. She lifts her hand up, sending a glowing bright blue rune in front of them that expands out until they are eaten up by its blinding light. The next moment, Baekhyun finds himself once again in the woods under Yuha's control.

"Why did you bring me here?" Baekhyun wonders as he follows her to her cottage, jogging to catch up to the witch who had a rushed pace, as if something was running after her.

Yuha draws another rune on the door before she pushes it open and motions Baekhyun inside in a hurried wave of her hand.

"I received a dream from Taeyeon, the goddess of wisdom," Yuha says in a hushed voice, as if she is scared for someone else to hear her. She takes Baekhyun's hand in her cold and clammy hands. "And she wants you to make a decision."

Baekhyun blinks as his mind immediately drifts to the image of the woman who talked to him at the pub. Was that her?

"What decision?" Baekhyun asks.

"Elyxion is in danger now that you have succumbed to the lies of the Order of the Eye and left Chanyeol to their mercy," Yuha says in a grave voice. "But all is not too late if you make the right choice to where your alliance belongs to. Will you choose Elyxion by saving Chanyeol, suffering your inner turmoils for greater good, or will you choose the Order of the Red Eye, let them use and play around with Chanyeol until they have grown sick and finally give him his inevitable end and eventually, yours?"

Baekhyun lets out a frustrate, heavy sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair in irritation.

"I absolutely _hate_ how both decisions are centered around Chanyeol! Why does everything in my life now have to revolve around Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun feels his throat starting to constrict and for a moment, he wants to cry, to let those salty tears out to rid himself of this flurry of emotions happening inside of him. "Is it so hard for the Fates to understand that I do not want anything to do with him anymore? I do not want to keep on playing the fool, to skip right under his trap with that irresistible lure of his... I just want my old life back!"

Yuha suddenly tackles Baekhyun into a warm embrace. The fox sighs as he buries his face into the crook of her neck, thankful for her to be there when he needed someone to be with badly. His time at the palace has cultivated his thoughts of feeling lonely. Unlike before, he denied being described lonely, but now, he accepts it and simply wants someone to relieve him of it.

"I missed you, Baekhyunee," Yuha whispers as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too..." Baekhyun utters. "I missed the carefree days we had together... When it was just us and the world is everything but significant. I would give up being a force of chaos if I could just be at peace with you."

Yuha smiles as she leans away, caressing the fox's troubled face. "I would do anything to be with you again too, but the Fates have plans already laid out for you, and it does not involve me other than just simply someone who would guide you. You are for-"

"-for _Chanyeol_ …" Baekhyun finishes for her as he takes in a deep, depressing breath. "I can rebel against this bond we have as much as I want yet I know that I will always end up back to him. Like I am his property."

"You are not his property," Yuha firmly tells him. "I am in no position to say this at all but Baekhyun… you must know that he is your significant other half. You may not know it but… but what you both have," Yuha reaches out, fingers finding their way in the lapels of Baekhyun's robes. She pushes it slightly aside to reveal the mark on his skin. It is warm to the touch, _alive_. "is far greater than just this mark."

Baekhyun chuckles tiredly. "What is this... Why do you all want me to be with Chanyeol so bad? What if I do not want to?"

Yuha smiles. "You know that is not true. Your heart is crying because you want to be with Chanyeol so bad, too."

"This is so sappy," Baekhyun groans as he rubs his temples. "And depressing. You are telling me that despite this mark, I would somehow end up tangled up with him one way or another."

"It is true love."

Baekhyun chortles distastefully. "True love is not something I would like to hear right now."

There is a moment of silence before Yuha breaks it and says, "So what is your decision? Save Chanyeol or let him die so you could die as well?"

The demon fox's shoulders sag as he smiles miserably.

"I think it is obvious enough."

 

 


	20. Evil in Nature

Chanyeol wakes up to the feel of hot lips chastising the sensitive skin of his neck, immediately sending a pleasurable sensation into his system and igniting a feverish fire in his bones. He groans softly as he opens his hooded eyes, greeted by the sight of Baekhyun perched over him like a little kitten.

"Fuck Baekhyun..." Chanyeol breathes, reaching up to clutch on to the fox's hair. "What are you doing... _Shit_..."

_"I want you..."_ Baekhyun utters lowly in his ear as he stops nipping on his skin and begins placing open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, throat then making his way to his chest as he struggles to untie the ribbon that held the god's robes together. "Chanyeol please..."

"You know there is no way I can resist you..." Chanyeol groans as he pulls Baekhyun up by the arm and shoves him down on to the bed. He stares down affectionately at his visage, taking in the wonderful view of a wanton Baekhyun with his robes sliding down his shoulder, revealing alluring collarbones and a toned chest. His eyes stray towards Baekhyun's grey eyes, where he sees a glassy cloud covering up what he is truly feeling inside. Chanyeol sighs, realizing how utterly fucked up he is now that he is deeply and madly in love with the fox, and there is really no escaping. He will be the death of him, but Chanyeol doesn't care anymore.

"I love you…" he mutters as he leans down to crash his lips against his.

Chanyeol misses the sinister smirk playing across Baekhyun's lips.

 

* * *

 

"So how are we going to do this, exactly?" Baekhyun wonders in a low voice while gazing out to the dormant volcano where Chanyeol's palace is situated, invisible from the naked eye in the outside. It can only be seen once he makes the rune that creates an entrance leading into its premises.

"Jinah will be inside the palace," Yuha starts as she brings a hand up, creating graceful, swishing motions in the air as wisps of blue magic start to materialize around her fingers. "If you create a portal to enter the palace, you will alert Jinah of our presence. I will have to cast a silencing spell on the both of us so we can sneak in undetected."

"If we do make it inside, what do we do then? Did Taeyeon tell you anything?"

"I am clairvoyant, if you have forgotten," Yuha smiles. "I will know what to do once we are inside." She captures the wisps of blue magic into her palm and she opens it once more to reveal two glowing small balls the size of marbles.

"Take one."

Baekhyun stares in curiosity at the object brought up to his line of sight. It is not fully solid - it feels light and kind of airy in between his fingers.

"What do I do with this?" He looks over to Yuha and sees her putting the ball into her mouth and swallowing it down with a gulp. He shifts his attention back to the object then mimicks what she just did.

Nothing really different happens to him, but after a few minutes later, Baekhyun feels his body turning a bit lighter than usual. When he moves, his sharp senses could always pick up even the slightest sounds - the air around him, his clothes flapping, his tails moving - but after swallowing that glowing ball, he can't hear anything at all.

"Oh, this is cool," Baekhyun grins as he stretches his hands out and looks at them in awe, flapping them up and down and confirming that they definitely are silenced.

"It would not last for long, though," Yuha warns him. "If we want to save them, we have to go now. Make that portal."

The fox lifts up his index and middle finger together, glowing a bright shade of blue at the tip. He proceeds to create the rune in the air but he abruptly stops. Baekhyun turns to the witch and asks, "Will she not be alerted if we use magic?"

"It is part of the spell, trust me. We will be able to go in undetected," Yuha nods reassuringly. "Come on Baekhyun, we do not have enough time."

Baekhyun does as he is told and finally creates the rune. It glows violet then explodes into a bright burst of light that could have blinded them if they had not lifted their arms up in time. Baekhyun pulls Yuha by the hand then drags her after him as he rushes into the portal. After the light subsides, the pair find themselves in front of Chanyeol's palace that stood with deceiving peace, far from what dangers would arise if they don't make it in time.

Baekhyun leads the way to the front of the palace. The doors would only open to the inhabitants, and he hopes that that snake hadn't done anything to change that or they'd definitely have to resort to something more violent - like destroying doors. Good thing though, when he places his palm on the metal front doors, it glows purple before silently swinging open.

"That snake lady is fucking stupid," Baekhyun snickers as he pulls out his _katana_ from its sheath with a sharp, metallic sound as he sashays into the palace, twirling it around in the air. "If she wanted me out of her schemes, she should at least make sure I do not go teetering back in here."

"I feel chaos magic inside a particular room filled with paintings," Yuha says as she crosses the wide space, pacing back and forth. "No, it is from two sources. One feels like a shell and the other feels alive, yet absent."

"Why are you talking in riddles?" Baekhyun says in irritation. "Just tell me what to fucking do, I do not want to wreck my brains out."

"Bring me to the painting room, then you must go search for the other living beings in this palace. Ask them who remembers facing Jinah."

"The other living beings in here are probably Kyungsoo and Kai," Baekhyun says, leading the witch to the the painting room. "But what will you do in here- shit." He harshly turns the knob, but the door would not budge.

"What is wrong?" Yuha asks

"Would not open," Baekhyun grits his teeth. "You are right. Whatever is in here is probably important, Jinah bothered to lock it shut."

"Step aside, I can open it-"

"No need for magic," Baekhyun shoves her away. His whole figure bursts into an aura of dark energy which travels along his arms up to the blade of his weapon. Lifting it up, Baekhyun swings the blade down in one clean sweep. The door knob falls to the cold floor with a heavy, loud tinkling sound. Baekhyun then lifts his foot up and kicks the door down from its hinges.

Yuha brushes past Baekhyun as she scurries around, looking at paintings frantically. Momentarily, she looks back at Baekhyun and waves a hand, saying, "Go, look for the others. I will be fine."

Baekhyun nods and dashes off to find Kyungsoo and Kai. As much as he now resents the experiences that he had with them for softening him up into the weaker version of himself now, Baekhyun still feels anxious about the two fire spirits who have been nothing but good to him. He would do anything to make Jinah perish if he finds out that she has done the unthinkable to those two.

The fox starts eliminating doorknobs and kicking down doors, searching for them. His wrath is fuelled when he does not sense the presence of the invisible spirits who serve and clean the palace. He does not want to think about what Jinah could have done to them. He wishes they could have escaped.

By the time Baekhyun reaches the far-end side of the palace after kicking down so many doors already, he wanted to give up, annoyance overshadowing their objective. But something told him not to give up just yet, so he kicks down the door right in front of him. Lo and behold, Baekhyun finds the two fire spirits sprawled on the cold ground, huddled together and unconscious among the tools inside the closed off space.

"Kyungsoo! Kai!" Baekhyun calls out, kneeling next to their bodies as he starts shaking Kyungsoo awake first. "Wake up, please! Kyungsoo!"

The fire spirit groans, face screwed up as he curls over, as if he was in pain. He weakly opens two eyes, peering up at Baekhyun cautiously. He glares at him for a good few seconds before relaxing into Baekhyun's touch, clutching onto his arms as he pushes himself up.

"What happened to you?" Baekhyun demands as he shakes him by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?"

"Y-You are the real Baekhyun, right?" Kyungsoo asks in a low, wary voice.

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I am not sure but…" Kyungsoo groans as he massages his head. "Before I passed out, you told me something but it was not your voice… It was  ot you…"

That was it. Baekhyun could feel the rage inside him pulsate and coax him to immediately find Jinah then tear her to shreds, make her a fountain of scarlet and flesh. What little morality that his stay with these people gave him have slipped pass his fingers, and Baekhyun could care less now.

"Listen," Baekhyun stares into Kyungsoo's beady eyes. "You go to the painting room. Yuha will be there. She will know what to do with you."

"What is going on, though?" Kyungsoo questions, face screwed in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Jinah is in the palace," Baekhyun says in a low voice. "I am sorry, it was my fault because if I had tried fighting her off rather than be fooled by her lies, I would have stopped her from fully infiltrating the palace. I have problems, but now I am back and I will have to exterminate that snake with my very own hands."

Kyungsoo nods as he reaches out and grasps Baekhyun's face.

"Th-Thank you, Baekhyun…"

"Psh," Baekhyun grins as he ruffles the fire spirit's hair. "Do not mention it. Now I have to go, do your part. Wake Kai up, then go to Yuha."

Kyungsoo nods in obedience, watching as Baekhyun stands up and dashes out of the room, fuelled with determination and anger as he unsheathes his _katana_ once more and lumbers down the hallway in search for Jinah.

When Baekhyun reaches the bed room wing of the palace, he realizes that Jinah is most probably with Chanyeol. He takes into account Kyungsoo's strange experience. According to him, apparently Baekhyun had told him something but the fire spirit knew it was not him.

"Ah fuck…" Baekhyun swears under his breath as a dark, deadly aura surrounds him once more, coming to a realization. He stalks down the hall, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he lifts his foot up and kicks down the door to his and Chanyeol's shared bed room.

To Baekhyun's shock and disgust, he is greeted by the sight of a naked woman straddling Chanyeol, bouncing on his lap, clearly enjoying his husband's _company_. He is rendered frozen on the spot, lips pursed as his hands quiver around their hold on his _katana_.

"Baekhyun… _Fuck_ … Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol's pleasured groans of his name forces Baekhyun out of his trance. The deadly aura around him intensifies, along with the violet glow of his eyes. Letting out a yell, the silencing spell breaks and Jinah turns around just in time to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of seeing a horrified expression across her face before he brings his blade down with one expert move, a clean cut straight through her neck. Her head rolls to the ground as blood spurts out of her body before collapsing lifelessly on to the bed.

"What on earth?!" was Chanyeol's terrified yell as he comes back to his senses. Ignoring him, Baekhyun stretches his arm out and lets dark energy surround Jinah's body. He then moves her away from the bed, drags her across the floor then makes her levitate into the air.

With a crazed glint in his grey eyes, Baekhyun twirls his _katana_ and sheathes it back. He looks up to Chanyeol and smiles, saying, "You would not mind if I mess around with this bitch, right?"

"B-Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mumbles gently as he shoulders his robes. "You… You do not have to do that anymore, let us just burn her-"

"You are not the boss of me anymore, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sweetly says as he curls his fingers and then makes a sharp, outward motion of his hands. A sickening snap resonates from the corpse as it bends in odd, nightmarish angles. Baekhyun could barely remember the fact that this body is just a mere vessel because what Jinah had done to Chanyeol aggravates him so much and blinds him with red that he could only continue to mash the body up and twist it around to his satisfaction, bones breaking freakishly before the body splits into half - or what seems like it. He hates feeling this way, hates how he knows he feels so damn enraged not because Jinah is such a bitch, but because it was done to _Chanyeol-_ the person bonded to him, the person who had managed to make him submit to affection.

The fire god's eyes widen as he tries to reach out and stop him again, but Baekhyun says, "We are bound together, but that does not mean I can stop doing what I have been doing for the past centuries. I will tear my enemies down the way I want to and you can absolutely not make me do otherwise. I will do what I want."

Chanyeol gulps, intimidated by the murderous ambience that the fox exudes, choosing to just keep quiet as he continues to seethe and smolder.

That is right, Baekhyun is the White Demon Fox. He is a harbinger of death and destruction. He wreaks havoc and chaos. As much as they try to tame him, to reform him into someone with morals and values, they will not succeed. It is in his nature, it is his inevitable.

Baekhyun will always and forever be evil.


	21. Against Chaos and Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing has started to deteriorate so i am really sorry

For moments that stretched over minutes, Baekhyun stares with loathing and something entirely else right at Chanyeol, who could only stare back helplessly. He did not know what to do. For the first time, he did not feel superior and immortal at all. He did not feel like the god that he actually was. He feels inferior, humiliated, ashamed, right underneath Baekhyun's enraged glare. Along with it was confusion, because he did not understand why Baekhyun is acting this way — why Baekhyun is rebelling against him, why he is staring at him with so much boiling anger in those beautiful but cruel grey eyes.

But when Chanyeol sees Baekhyun fall on his knees, all of his strength giving in on him and he sheds the first drops of tears that the god had seen on his face, Chanyeol knows the reason _why_.

Baekhyun does not know it, but Chanyeol knows _exactly_ why.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol calls out as he stands up. He flicks his hand, and the mangled body that Baekhyun had tossed to the side disappears in a furnace of fire along with the blood that stained the room. He reaches out, but Baekhyun slaps his hands away weakly.

"Do not touch me," he sobs, covering his face with an arm. "I hate you. I fucking hate you."

"Come on, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says softly. "It has probably been a long day for you."

Baekhyun does not fight against him this time. Chanyeol brushes his tears away with a finger before picking him up and carrying him out of the room and into one of the spare rooms.

Exhaustion kicks in on Baekhyun when Chanyeol finally places him down on a bed. He immediately curls over into a fetal position, face red and splotchy from his tears, but emotionless and blank.

"Please rest," Chanyeol whispers as he leans down and kisses his forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes, sighing peacefully into his touch.

The fire god stands up to leave, since he had to check up on the palace for the damages Jinah must have inflicted upon it. He needs to see if Kyungsoo and Kai are okay as well.

But before he could leave, Baekhyun suddenly speaks up, stopping him on his tracks.

"Jinah touched you…" he mutters, eyes still closed. "She touched you in ways that she should not have…"

"Baekhyun, I know this is stupid but I am sor-"

"She deceived you," Baekhyun continues on, fists curling against the pillow, ignoring Chanyeol's attempts to apologize. He did not have to say sorry anyway. "She only wanted to use your blood, but she had to touch you like that… Violate you like that as if you were nothing but a plaything…"

Chanyeol purses his lips into a grim line, passive but angry at himself for letting Jinah do that to him. He could have died, he could have died so easily like that. Not only him, but Baekhyun too. The both of them could have died, and all because he is an incapable and stupid god.

"Do not worry Chanyeol…" Baekhyun says, voice slightly groggy as he slowly submits himself to sleep. "I will kill her… I will kill every single one of them… I will kill them all for _you_ …"

Chanyeol could only sigh as he smiles bitterly.

Upon exiting the room and closing the door after him gently so that he would not startle his fox inside, Chanyeol makes his way to the living room where he sees Kai and Kyungsoo with Yuha. He lets out a sigh of relief since they seemed okay and did not exhibit any sort of injuries. Upon noticing him, they turn their heads to the fire god as he enters into the scene with a cloudy look on his face.

"Master!" Kai cries out. The fire spirits rush towards Chanyeol and searches him over for injuries, with worried expressions across their faces.

"Did Jinah do something to you?" Kyungsoo asks as he grasps his master's arms. "Does anywhere hurt?"

"I am fine," Chanyeol says, since he does not exactly have the courage to tell them about how Jinah had actually taken advantage of him.

"What is happening, sire?" Kai wonders. "How did Jinah enter the palace?"

"Lord Chanyeol."

The fire god shifts his attention to Yuha, who hesitantly approaches him while she fidgets with her fingers. She has her head down as she says, "Where… Where is Baekhyun?"

"He is resting," Chanyeol answers with a comforting smile that the witch sees when she looks up for a moment. "I give my gratitude to you for helping Baekhyun out even if your safety is brought at expense because of my idiocy."

"My Lord, I serve for the good of Elyxion," the witch says as she bows down.

Chanyeol nods.

"Anyway, may I know how Jinah managed to get into the palace? The palace is protected with the most ancient and powerful protective seals. She must not have been able to get in by destructive means unless she acquired Yixing's mages."

Yuha turns her head to the fire spirits who stood at the side, listening in on the conversation. She points at Kyungsoo and says, "Jinah used _him_. She used chaos magic to use him as a vessel and then she is able to physically enter when the fire spirit painted her countenance on canvas which she used as a portal to physically enter the palace. I have destroyed it. She even told lies to Baekhyun and made him cut off his loyalty from you. Lady Taeyeon sent me to aid him back to you."

"So it was my fault?"

They turn to Kyungsoo, whose eyes were watery as he held himself, looking even tinier than he already is. "If I had not let Jinah's minions kidnap me back then, she would not have used me to try and get her hands on Lord Chanyeol. This would not have happened at all."

"Do not say that!" Kai yells as he grasps him by the shoulders. "Jinah is the one to blame for doing all of this to us! Right, Lord Chanyeol?"

"Indeed, do not blame yourself, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol reaches out and pats the fire spirit's head. "It is not your fault."

Kyungsoo nods, but he looks down, still guilt-stricken.

"I must take my leave now, Lord Chanyeol," Yuha announces. "Please take care of Baekhyun very well… but do not rein him down. He will be ambitious and will do anything he could to be able to be the one to rip Jinah to shreds."

Chanyeol definitely did not like the sound of that, but he nods anyway.

"I see. Thank you so much once again, Yuha. You have the fire god and Elyxion's blessing."

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun dreams about his human version once more after a while.

The idea of potentially seeing himself romantically involved once more with Chanyeol makes his heart unconsciously race, even if it does nothing but make him feel dread. Seeing his human self with Chanyeol does not help with his current mental and emotional state.

The darkness shifts and slowly, the scene fades into view. As usual, it is once again inside their bed room, the same as the other dreamscapes before. Baekhyun's dream self is seated on the bed, looking up defiantly at Chanyeol towering over him, whose eyebrows were furrowed as his tongue is stuck between his teeth in what seems like a show of frustration.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" Chanyeol barks angrily.

"Of course I do!" Baekhyun shouts back. "I do not say things that I have not thought about thoroughly!"

"Listen to me!" the fire god says. "This is a bad idea. You are inexperienced when it comes to fighting, and you are no match to these evil gods. They will crush you like a bug. Do you hear me?"

Baekhyun's expression drops as he stares gloomily down at his hands. "I am… I am tired just sitting in this palace all day doing nothing. I want to do something, Chanyeol. I want to be useful and not just someone who sits here all day looking pretty."

Chanyeol breathes deeply, running his fingers through his red hair. He gazes tenderly at the human before he sits next to him and pulls him against his body for a hug.

"I am sorry if I make you feel that way," he says, caressing the back of his head. "I just do not want anything bad to befall you, especially since you are still in the middle of transistioning into a god. I love you, I cannot risk your safety."

"I know…" Baekhyun utters as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck and buries his face into his shoulder. "I understand… and I love you too…"

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun awakens to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He squints for a moment because of the sun's rays coming from the window before instinctively reaching out to the other side of the bed. The space beside him was cold, and for a moment, he wonders where Chanyeol is.

"Baekhyun? Are you still asleep?" comes a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

 _That's his voice,_ Baekhyun realizes. _Oh… So I'm in a different room… That's right, I remember…_

"I am awake," Baekhyun answers as he sits up.

"Can I come in?"

"You can, I guess..."

The door swings open, and the fire god saunters in. Baekhyun ignores the way his heart skips a beat when Chanyeol smiles at him before sitting beside him on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asks, bronze eyes seemingly swimming with stars as he stares at Baekhyun who does all he could not to get flustered underneath his gaze.

"I feel well," Baekhyun mutters, fidgeting with the sheets.

"Then…" Chanyeol reaches out, taking Baekhyun's hand in his. The fox flinches at the sudden skin contact, having the mind to take his hand away but decides that he likes the warmth the other man is giving him. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

Baekhyun jolts away, as if Chanyeol's hands were hot coals. He shakes his head and says, "There is nothing we need to talk about."

Chanyeol's face downturns into a frown. "I need to know what Jinah told you. Yuha said you left the palace after trying to fight her. She must have said something to upset you like that."

"It does not matter anymore," Baekhyun shakes his head. "Both of us are safe. Jinah is subdued at the mean time. She got me at my weakest, but now I know better so you do not have to worry about anything."

"You know I love you, right?"

Baekhyun tilts his head up, face cluttered with a mixture of surprise, confusion and gloom. He purses his lips, hiding his fluster with a glare as he says, "Why so suddenly? How are you so sure that you even love me?"

Chanyeol nods his head in confirmation. "I was right. She did say something that we really need to worry about."

"But she could be right," Baekhyun snaps. "How could you even love me, when I am a demon fox who killed thousands of lives for fun? How could you even love me, when murdering you came across my mind multiple times? How could you even love me, when there is literally nothing that you could love about me? Has it not crossed your mind that it might not be love at all? That you only care for me just because we could both die even if only one of us does?"

There is silence as Chanyeol could only purse his lips and watch as Baekhyun helplessly struggles with himself. He hates it, how Jinah had successfully managed to wiggle those words into his brain and latch on to him to constantly taunt him and cultivate his only ever-growing collection of insecurities. Baekhyun wanted to believe Chanyeol, but Jinah's words were far too strong and seemed far more easier to believe than the idea that Chanyeol could love him for who he is. After all, he still did not know Chanyeol fully well. For all he knows, the fire god might just turn out to be a manipulative asshole, making Baekhyun fall in love with him only to break his heart in the end and throw him away like garbage after he is done playing with him.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol finally says in a hushed voiced. "Do you believe in a life beyond death?"

"The other foxes preached about that…" Baekhyun mutters. "We were all once humans with pure souls, turned into foxes in the next life to be with nature and protect it… but I guess I am the only travesty, since I turned out to be like this." Baekhyun smiles as he stretches his arms out. "I must have been a bad person. Or I have been cursed for being bastardly. Then whoever creates us mixed me up for some other soul."

Chanyeol reaches out and brushes a strand of pale hair out of Baekhyun's face, smiling down at him with such affection, like he did not believe Baekhyun was that kind of person at all.

"Then I will tell you the tale of a god's mortal lover."

"That sounds boring," Baekhyun whispers, making the fire god chuckle.

"Just hear me out," Chanyeol says. "So the story goes like this.

Long ago, mortals believed that if they gave the gods the ultimate sacrifice, they will bestow them an abundance of blessings. And they believe that the ultimate sacrifice is the soul of someone pure. And so, it became a practice for them to offer human sacrifices."

"Mortals are first-class idiots," Baekhyun boredly comments. "Hands down."

"Indeed," Chanyeol chuckles. "And so, whenever a human sacrifice was done, the gods would rain misfortune on their villages. It did not take long for them to realize that the gods did not actually want such sacrifices. It ultimately stopped.

After the times of human sacrifice, there exists a man considered to have a pure soul. He is just generally kind and caring to everyone, and is beloved by his parents and the elders for being diligent and capable. Not is he just pure, but he is beautiful, too. He had the constellations in his warm brown eyes, the touch of red rose petals on his lips and his hair is as dark the deep night. Women offered their love to him, and men fell to their feet in worship of him. He is well-desired and well-loved."

"Good for him," Baekhyun whispers bitterly.

Chanyeol smiles softly. "But one day, rain started to stop coming. It went on for weeks on end, and famine spread. The elders knew the gods are angry, and they need to do something about it.

So one day, an elder supposedly received a message from the gods and said that they demand a human sacrifice once more in order to appease them. Of course, the gullible mortals did as he commanded.

Much to the dismay of everyone, the elders chose the man to be the human sacrifice. Of course, the man was terrified, but he does not escape and lets them make him the human sacrifice. He felt like he is doing good for everyone, and in that he finds solace and peace.

But the man could only be brave at first. When he is finally propped up on to a stake and set on fire, there he starts to scream for mercy. He screamed for his life, screamed for help, screamed to the people who loved him yet they could not do anything. Then, he looked up and screamed to the heavens for help."

"At least I am more lenient on those pesky little swines," Baekhyun snickers. "With my blade I could just easily behead them and they die off quickly. Painful death. Meanwhile these old folks who claim to love this person actually burned him. Assholes."

"Mortals are very intriguing creatures," Chanyeol agrees. "So yes, the man kept on screaming to the heavens for mercy, for the gods to spare his life.

Just as the fire licked at his feet like a beast having its first taste of a meal, the heavens crackled with life as stormclouds rapidly start to form in the skies. From out of nowhere, a phoenix came and swept the man away in an explosion of fire. A god had heeded his call."

"Good for him, then…" Baekhyun mutters, keeping up his commentary even if he is starting to get the weirdest feeling that he actually knew this story.

"The god took him into his palace and took care of his injuries. When he is fully healed, the man told the god that he wanted to serve him as a way of giving back to him for sparing his life. The god allowed him to do so and he became his loyal servant.

But months pass, and what at first is just the man's gratitude turned to love for the god. And the god, well, did not really have a hard time falling for him too. In fact, it was the first time that the god fell in love, and he fell _hard_."

Baekhyun looks away, starting to feel flustered by the way Chanyeol's eyes soften up as he scrutinizes him.

"As more months pass, their love for each other grew and grew until the god finally takes him as his husband and even turns him into a god, too. Life for the two turn out to be so much like a fairytale… but only _almost_."

The fox tenses at the grim tone of Chanyeol's voice.

"What happened?" he probes.

"You see, love is not only a wonderful thing — it could act like a curse too. Such is the case of the god, who has been the victim of a powerful goddess' obssessive type of love. For centuries she tried to make him hers, trying to trick him in all sorts of ways but really, how could you even try to trick a heart into loving someone?

When the goddess found out about how the god had fallen in love with a mere mortal, she grew enraged. She felt _insulted_. How could a god fall in love for a weak mortal, when she, a powerful goddess with ancient forces to her command, exists? She did not understand that earning someone's love is not through earthly possessions or physical and biological appearances. It is felt, and she did not understand this."

Baekhyun's throat starts to constrict and feel dry, making it hard for him to even at least comment now.

"Due to her rage, she started to scheme. The goddess is eager to break them apart. She believed that if she could not have the god, then no one could.

One day, the goddess sent a message to the god, saying that she has his husband's parents. If the mortal does not appear to her, they will die. He must not be escorted by anyone by all means.

Of course, the man did not have any hesitation to go. They were his parents, and he knew that they were the most hurt when he needed to die as a sacrifice. The god tried to convince him of another way, but the man would have none of it and ventured out on his own, eager to face the goddess and save his parents.

Of course, the outcome of the confrontation is obvious enough. When the man wandered into the goddess' lure, he was no match. He tried to fight against her, but he is defeated. The goddess buried him alive, somewhere, where no one would find him. He suffered under the earth and withered away, his soul turning cold and bitter.

Meanwhile, the god found out about what the goddess had done to his husband and flew away into a terrible rage. He waged war against the goddess, even dragging Elyxion with him, and fought against her in a war that caused the destruction of thousands of lives and nearly annihilated the whole of Elyxion too, if not for the aid of the nine-tailed foxes of Sunrise Mountain. They ripped her to shreds and threw her remains deep into the pits of the Abyss.

The war ended, but the god's turmoil did not end there. For years he tried to find the burial grounds of his beloved husband, even taking the aid of his brothers and sisters… but they never found it. The thought of being well while his beloved husband suffered in agony… all alone… it… it drove him _mad_. He could have nearly fallen into insanity if his brothers had not intervened and wiped his memories clean of the last centuries that have happened."

For several moments, Baekhyun and Chanyeol remained in silence. Chanyeol's tale is a crazy hell of a ride, so romantic yet dark and filled with pain, as hinted by the tone of anguish in Chanyeol's voice. It is hard to believe but at the same time, it isn't.

"So what are you trying to imply?" Baekhyun asks. "What do you want me to think after telling me… telling me _this_ ridiculously crazy story?"

"That my love for you surpassed chaos and centuries," Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in all seriousness. "I will never allow you to doubt me again."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious?"

The fox sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"You know, Chanyeol… I think I need space."

The god blinks in confusion. "What, why?"

"I need space," Baekhyun repeats. "From you. You are suffocating me. You make my mind go haywire and you make me burn, and I honestly do not enjoy that at all. I need space to collect myself."

The fire god pouts. Baekhyun almost gives in and decides to just fuck it all off and kiss those irresistible lips. Kiss those lips thoroughly and maybe even do something _more_ to cleanse Chanyeol from that goddess' dirty hands.

_Restraint, Baekhyun._

"Okay," Chanyeol finally nods. "I will respect that."

A knock suddenly resonates from the door, disturbing their conversation.

"Master Chanyeol? Are you in here?" It was Kai.

"I am," Chanyeol answers. "Do you need anything?"

"We have a visitor."

"Who?"

_"Someone who wants to see Baekhyun."_


	22. Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking too long! While this doesn't make up to the long absence of an update, I still hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who still keeps up with Ablaze <3

Baekhyun has never felt this much emotional distress for the past several centuries that he has been alive, and it is taking a toll on him. All he wanted to do was shun himself from the world, immerse himself in the silence of darkness where he could collect his thoughts to remind himself of who he really is.

But as much as he wanted to do that, he could not. Even after what felt like a long rest, Baekhyun still feels so drained, and he did not want to resist facing whoever his visitor was, too tired to protest or fight back.

"Alright," Baekhyun mutters as he pushes himself off the bed, grunting in the process. Chanyeol moves, wanting to help him since it seemed like the fox had trouble balancing himself on his feet, but he stops himself from doing so.

Kai leads Baekhyun into the living room with Chanyeol looming behind him. The moment his eyes meet a familiar pair of blue eyes, Baekhyun is not even surprised to see who it is.

"Taeyeon," he says stiffly, tongue rolling over the syllables with subtle suspicion.

"Hello, Baekhyun," the goddess of wisdom greets him with a formal smile. She is seated on the sofa with Kyungsoo at the side serving her tea, wearing red robes that made her look different from the first time that they met at the pub. She looks more rough, emanating a kind of dangerous power that felt even more intense than that of the goddess of war. While Miyoung exuded power that made you fear her because she could beat you up in combat in any given circumstance, Taeyeon exuded power that makes you fear her not because she intimidated you, but because it felt like she could take you on the worse way possible even without having to dirty her hands.

"Sister," Chanyeol chimes in. "You do not visit often enough anymore."

"Ah, pardon me, my dear brother," Taeyeon chuckles as she sets the tea cup down with a light clink of the ceramic. "I have been pretty busy. You know how I need to keep watch of Miyoung while she leads the efforts against the Red Eye."

"I see," Chanyeol nods. "So you came for Baekhyun."

"Indeed, I have," Taeyeon says. "We have a lot of things to talk about."

"I take this as my cue to leave you alone with him?"

"Yes, please."

Chanyeol gives her a look, a silent plead that she does not make any funny business. Taeyeon smiles cryptically, giving Chanyeol an even more feeling of dread rather than assurance. Despite his uncertainty, Chanyeol turns on his heels. He boldly reaches out, brushing the side of Baekhyun's cheek. He had expected the fox to slap his hand away, but Baekhyun simply smiled at him instead.

"Be careful around her," Chanyeol whispers. "Do not let her control you. She will manipulate you if you give her the chance. Make sure to stress the fact that you are not her pawn."

"Got it, Mr. Sunshine."

Chanyeol feels warmth within his chest at the endearment.

When the fire god leaves along with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun walks up to the goddess with a stony look across his face.

"What do you want this time?"

Taeyeon perks an eyebrow up.

"You have guts, fox," she muses. "You choked me on our first meeting, and now you are being blunt. Are you not afraid of me? I could literally pulverize you on the spot."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Do you have any idea who I am, goddess?"

"Of course I do," Taeyeon smirks. "You are the White Demon Fox, harbinger of death in Goryeo. You have burned plenty of villages down, you even destroyed one of my prized temples. But now," she tilts her head to the side. "You are the Fire God's Bride, not just a simple murderer anymore."

Baekhyun did not know why, but he feels awfully irritated.

Crouching forward, Baekhyun utters, "Great, you know me. But how about you just tell me what you want, hmm? I honestly do not have all day."

"Alright," Taeyeon shrugs as she leans back into the sofa, unbothered by his rudeness. "I am here to ask for your participation in the efforts against the Red Eye."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. Now this is interesting.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

Taeyeon smiles. "I want you to infiltrate nests of their members. I have already marked down most of the locations. I just want you to take care of their legion, we will take care of the ancient gods."

"But why me?"

"Because you are good at manslaughter," Taeyeon says. "The way you murder is not just simple manslaughter, though. You have grace. You use your head and you are not reckless. You know what you are doing. It is exactly what we need against our enemies."

A pleased smirk crosses Baekhyun's lips.

"That is a nice compliment, I am grateful," he says. "But Chanyeol will not be happy about it."

"It will not be a problem, he knows that my every move only prioritizes the good of Elyxion."

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. He nods, smiling abstrusely before he turns around and crashes onto the sofa across from the goddess. He crosses his legs and relaxes his arms on the top of the sofa's back rest.

"I am not really up for it though," Baekhyun says smoothly. "Staying here with Chanyeol is something I have learned to appreciate even if it is incredibly boring. But if you could convince me," the fox smiles, showing his fangs. "I might just consider it."

Taeyeon stays silent for a moment, drinking up her tea.

"You are right, you need an incentive," she says after a while. "What would you like in exchange, then?"

It is hard not to feel uncomfortable with that mischievous glint in the fox's eyes. Normal people will definitely not think twice about not giving him the reign on a given situation. Your plans will probably burn and crash down with him in control, giving way for his own selfish intentions.

But the things is, the fox had other things to prioritize than just simple chaos and wreckage.

"Chanyeol told me about a strange tale," Baekhyun muses, twirling a lock of pale blond hair around his finger. "A tragedy about a god and a human. He is being so cryptic about it. He is not really confirming that it is actually about us, but I am willing to bet that it is."

Taeyeon visibly tenses at his, and Baekhyun grins.

"There is a part in the tale where he says that the god's brothers and sisters took his memories away," Baekhyun massages his chin. "If you manage to obtain these memories for me, I will comply to your wishes. I will help bring Elyxion to victory without fail."

The goddess sighs, smirking to herself bemusedly. The demon fox is definitely sly and drives a hard bargain, very specific of what he wants. But at least, it seems like her brother has managed to unknowingly snatch a piece of his heart.

"Alright, it is a deal."

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun remains silent about the little talk with Taeyeon after she had gone. He knows he has to tell Chanyeol about it, but a lot of things had happened. His anger has subsided a bit and he is sane enough to realize that he is not the only one who has been fucked in the head after everything and that Chanyeol has been affected as well. Breakfast and lunch with him that day is mostly made up of empty silence and longing stares from the fire god, who seems eager to ask him what he and Taeyeon talked about but is hesitant after Baekhyun told him to give him space.

And so, their day goes on to be bleak, with Baekhyun simply lazying around in his room, drowning in his own thoughts as he slips into the arms of slumber every few hours while Chanyeol works at the forges, distracting himself by creating weapons for the forces under Elyxion.

Dinner had been uneventful as well, the dynamics of breakfast and lunch taking place there as well. It is starting to drive Kyungsoo and Kai crazy, the quiet and the absence of their usual bickering frustrating them to no end. But what can they do? Nothing, because both their master and his bride seem adamant to push through with their version of cooling-off.

Baekhyun has always complained to Chanyeol how he wanted to have his own bed room, annoyed whenever he wakes up and he is being crushed by his gigantic form. But at that moment, as he lays down in bed and turns the lights off, Baekhyun realizes that he actually feels cold. Being alone is not something new to him, but over the past weeks of sleeping in the same bed with Chanyeol, he has gotten used to the warmth and heat that he radiates. Baekhyun would not admit it out loud, but he actually misses it. It is a fact that truly sucks because now, he cannot sleep.

Baekhyun spends the night tossing and turning in bed, constantly thinking about how pathetic he has become, not being able to sleep just because he lacks something as trivial as the warmth and heat of another person. He chuckles to himself sardonically, wondering if he will stay this miserable as long as decides to distance himself from Chanyeol. Is it because of the bond? Does the bond not just enable Chanyeol to reduce his power and abilities, but does it also reduce him into a pathetic, needy little thing who craves for heat, like a sunflower to the sun? Does it make Chanyeol truly and literally be Mr. Sunshine, and Baekhyun as Mr. Sunflower?

"Bloody hell, that is unbelievably stupid," Baekhyun mutters, criticizing himself for the obnoxious stream of thoughts attacking him at three in the morning.

It is around five in the morning when Baekhyun finally decides that he would not be doing any more tossing and turning. Getting up, he exchanges his night robes for his day robes then makes his way out into the garden to go about with his chores.

It is already breaking dawn but somehow, it still seems dark, as dark as the night at nine in the evening. Baekhyun takes a lamp with him before making his trek down the garden, bringing along a container of water with him. He uses his powers to sprinkle the water all over the fireflowers, giving more care and specific attention to the roseblazes since those were Chanyeol's favorite flowers.

The moment the sun starts to break, the birds finally begin chirping their morning melodies. Baekhyun manages a small smile as he sings as well, his gentle voice carrying over the breeze as he walks down the path of flowers, extending his hand out to brush his fingertips against the soft petals.

Baekhyun comes to a pause when he reaches the little open cottage that Chanyeol has built in the middle of the garden. There he sees the fire god himself, red hair burning like flames underneath the strike of the morning sun at dawn as he stared out into the distance with a cup of tea in his hand and some dishes set out in front of him, probably prepared while Baekhyun had been at the other side of the garden.

The fox is not sure if it was appropriate to approach Chanyeol since it feels like he is having a private moment to himself, but this uncertainty is vanquished when Chanyeol senses his presence and turns to his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asks him, voice loud but gentle as he walks up to him.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I could not sleep well, it was cold."

Baekhyun chuckles as he enters the little cottage. "You are the fire god, you cannot be cold."

"Emotionally, I could," Chanyeol murmurs as he cuts off a piece of his cake. Baekhyun purses his lips, simply watching his lazy but sure movement.

"Would you like to join me?"

The fox flinches out of his reverie and nods as he sits across from the fire god, who proceeds to pour him a cup of tea then pushes a plate of one of those cakes that Baekhyun liked.

Chanyeol does not open a conversation like he usually does, choosing to stay quiet and bask in the peaceful silence as he simply goes through drinking his tea and eating the food. Baekhyun should feel uncomfortable, but the silence is surprisingly comforting and gives him a calming ambiance, along with the gleeful chirps of the birds soaring through the sky in greeting of the morning and the soft rustling of the greenery as the cool breeze graces them.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun suddenly breaks the peace.

The fire god looks up. "Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"About what?"

"About what Taeyeon had asked from me."

Chanyeol takes a moment before he nods and leans back, shifting his attention on Baekhyun. The way he intently gazes at him with those golden eyes suddenly makes it hard for Baekhyun to breathe.

"Very well, what is it?"

"Well…" Baekhyun rubs his thumb against the side of his tea cup. "Taeyeon asked me to lead the forces in eradicating the Red Eye nests."

"There must be some kind of ploy behind all this," Chanyeol says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You do not trust your own sister?"

"I do not trust any of them when it comes to you," Chanyeol grimly says.

"I have already agreed with her, though," Baekhyun says carefully. "She will come back for me and give me the tasks soon."

Chanyeol does not say anything for a few moments. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, waiting for him to say anything against what he is planning to do. But instead of pushing his dominance over Baekhyun and forcing him to step out of whatever Taeyeon wants to do, Chanyeol says, "And when exactly is she going to put you out there?"

Taken aback, Baekhyun mutters, "You are… You are not going to tell me to stop with whatever she wants?"

Chanyeol crosses his arms and looks away. "You told me not to get in your way, remember? I am just doing exactly what you want me to do."

"Even if you do not like it?"

"I just honestly want things to be okay between us, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sighs with finality. "If it means letting you do whatever you want, then fine. Let it be like that."

"You are being so submissive, this does not feel right."

"It cannot be helped," Chanyeol whispers as he looks out to the distance. The sun has risen and this time it casts an ethereal glow on the fire god's hair.

"You have me wrapped around your finger now."

 


	23. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm so sorry. I had the worst block for this chapter even though I already had half of the chapter written aksgdajkgaskj also please forgive me if my writing is not the best, I'm a bit rusty. Nevertheless, I hope you still enjoy!

"This is not what I really expected."

The goddess of wisdom chuckles as she just continues walking without answering, leading Baekhyun down the narrow path of an underground tunnel slightly submerged in water so their robes are drenched from ankle to knees. The fox half-expected the goddess' base to be at Elyxion in some temple somewhere or in a volcano just like Chanyeol, not this trippy path that required him to wade out in dirty, muddy water, ruining his favorite robes that Chanyeol loved on him.

"This special operations unit has to be as secret as much as I could possibly maintain it to be, and I could only do that if I made the place underground."

"I do see the brilliance in that, but you could have at least made the pathway a bit more merciful to our robes, do you not think so? Chanyeol loves this on me, and now it is ruined."

Taeyeon laughs. "For someone dirtied with heavy crimes, you are one to talk."

Baekhyun gasps, giving the goddess an offended look.

"How dare you! You are not allowed to delve into that part of my life!"

She could only chuckle in amusement before she keeps on walking again.

Finally, upon descending down a sudden slope that has the fox sliding down and nearly toppling over down to the water if the goddess had not reached out to grab him by the back of his robe and pulled him back up to his feet just in time, a metal gate established at the mouth of a cavern finally comes into view.

"That looks so terrifying," Baekhyun mumbles, taking note of how rusty and ancient it looks like, as if it had not been used for centuries.

The fox turns to the goddess with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Are you sure this is your base?"

"What are you talking about..."

"Lady, this looks every inch a prison to me," Baekhyun huffs, dramatically gesturing towards the gate. "You are going to cause a civil war with Chanyeol if you do something to me, I am telling you this right now. And do not think I will not go down without a fight, you know my reputation. I have become softer these days, but I will not hesitate to tear you apart with my own two hands-"

"Do not be absurd, demon fox," Taeyeon laughs blandly as she takes long strides towards the gate. She raises her hand, an orange light surrounding it as she presses her palm against a spot on the rusty surface. Upon withdrawing her hand, a glowing symbol appears on the gate, which slowly spreads until the whole gate lights up. Baekhyun groans when his eyes started to hurt because of the light, so he raises an arm up to his face and looks away.

Seconds later, the glow fades away and Taeyeon says, "Come, Baekhyun."

Straightening up, Baekhyun gapes in awe upon seeing that within the rusty facade is actually a big campsite. Inside are multitudes of monsters, minor gods and demigods, all running about training and doing whatever things people at military bases do.

"Welcome to my base, Baekhyun," the goddess says as she walks in.  "And this is the force that I have been tending to. Of course, there are multiple bases like this all across the country, but this one in particular is the strongest and the closest one to Elyxion. This is where I raise the greatest heroes of this time who fight under my name, and I trust you to utilize them well in your operations."

Baekhyun grins as he feasts his eyes at the sight of everyone that the goddess of wisdom has trusted him with.

This is going to be _terribly_ fun.

 

* * *

 

 

“How is it going with you and Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol gives Sehun a pointed look, which prompts Shixun to elbow him in warning, eyes wide as he signals his twin to shut up. They have come to visit all of a sudden, and they are now walking with him down his precious garden.

“We are doing quite well for a dysfunctional couple. He has also recovered well from your assault.”

 The twins cast their brother similar apologetic smiles as they simultaneously scratch their heads.

“We are sorry for what we have done before to your… whatever that fox demon is to you…” Shixun says, lips twisting in discomfort. “Why are you even destined with him in the first place? What kind of sorcery have you dabbled with to bind you with someone like that in an unfortunate fate such as this?”

“Please do not speak of Baekhyun like that or I might have to break your jaw, brother,” Chanyeol threatens him passive aggressively. Shixun dips his head down, eyelids fluttering anxiously. “But anyway… I keep a lot of secrets, and I am not sure if I should even tell the two of you considering that you recklessly deal with things concerning me, thinking it is good to meddle into my business.”

“We are sorry, for the last time,” Sehun repeats, putting a hand on his twin’s shoulder. “We will never repeat something like that ever again. Trust me, trust  _us_ , on this. You have our word.”

“Oh you two better, or I will never forgive you,” Chanyeol chuckles, reaching out to ruffle their blonde locks fondly, causing the two to sheepishly smile up at him. Despite what they have done to Baekhyun, he knows they truly are remorseful of what they have done to his fox demon and in the first place, they only did that because they care about him to a stretch. 

“Are you going to tell us what happened between you and Baekhyun to bind the both of you in such a dangerous way?”

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, weighing his choices. If he keeps the secret of his fireheart that even Baekhyun did not have any idea about, he is safe and no harm will come upon him. If he tells his brothers, he can trust them to keep it a secret buried deep into the pits of their souls. But with an upcoming war and after the deception that have upset Baekhyun caused by the Red Eye, he does not really know if it is safe to let out such an integral piece of information to people he is not sure could fully protect it due to how the times are now.

“I must apologize, I am not comfortable telling you about it,” Chanyeol says, smiling softly. “All you have to know is that it could have been more severe, but Yixing helped us with it. You have nothing to worry about. I shall tell you when… when the times are better. If _everything_ gets better.”

_If Baekhyun gives back his love within the two-hundred-time period…_

“Why does that sound strangely sad?” Sehun mumbles. “Brother, are you truly okay? Maybe if you tell us, we can help you about it.”

“No, it can be easily dealt with all by myself, I just need time,” Chanyeol says, crouching down to pick one of his precious roseblazes and tuck it within his robes. He will give it to Baekhyun later.

“We see,” Shixun nods. “However you want it, dear brother. We shall respect your wishes.”

Chanyeol hums as he crosses his arms over his chest, mind straying away to Baekhyun. He wonders what he is doing now. Knowing Baekhyun, he is probably having fun whacking through a bunch of monsters during an operation all the while laughing like the little sick sadist that he is. The thought of Baekhyun having fun in a long while makes a smile creep up to his lips, even if he knows he should not find Baekhyun’s violent tendencies cute.

“By the way, we nearly forgot!” Sehun exclaims, pulling Chanyeol back to his senses.

“What is it?” the god of fire asks, slightly annoyed.

Shixun whips out roll of parchment from within his robes and hands it to Sehun who in turn hands it to Chanyeol.

“Here is an invitation to a party that Luhan is holding,” Sehun explains. “It is not really significant. I am willing to bet that he is just using the idea of a party to get to meet the man who has managed to ensnare you.”

“Ensnare, really?” Chanyeol chuckles in amusement as he slips the roll within his robes, next to the roseblaze that he has kept.

“Is it not wrong? We could see how much you treasure him. You would even kill us for him,” Shixun smirks.

“I do not want to literally kill you. I am just going to make you feel a little bit of pain. You are immortal, you can always come back to life.”

“Whatever, brother. I am not interested in listening to you talk about how you want to kill us for some fox demon.”

“Shixun, you really have to watch that mouth of yours.”

“Yes, Shixun, how many times does Luhan have to tell you to stop being rude?” Sehun says, taking Chanyeol’s side.

“Oh shut up Sehun, you are not far from me,” Shixun rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol could only sigh, witnessing the twins argue once again.

 

* * *

 

“My body fucking hurts!” Baekhyun groans the moment he enters the palace, trudging through the hallway with heavy footsteps as he drags his body that felt so heavy from torn and wear.

“Baekhyun, is that you?”

The fox sees Kai poking his head out of a door.

“Yes it is I, your favorite demonic fox with murderous tendencies,” Baekhyun chuckles. Such a statement should be able to repel people from coming to him but ironically, it is what identifies him to the inhabitants of the fire god’s palace so Kai, without hesitation, makes his way towards him.

“Hey, where is Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks as he places a hand on the fire spirit’s head in greeting.

“In the garden with Kyungsoo, tending to the flowers,” he answers. “Do you want me to tell him you are back?”

“Ah, nevermind,” Baekhyun waves a hand dismissively. “He is probably busy, I do not wish to bother him. I will just be in our room, I shall have a rest. I am so fucking exhausted, it is not funny.”

“Just say my name if you need anything,” Kai says. The fox nods, patting the fire spirit’s head once before then drags himself to his and Chanyeol’s shared room, craving the comfort brought by the king-sized bed to his body, cradling him in its soft touch in the best way possible.

When he successfully makes his way into the cozy room, Baekhyun immediately throws himself onto the bed. He sighs in satisfaction as his body melts into the comfortable mattress, digging his nose into the sheets that had Chanyeol’s strong scent which gave him a relaxing feeling.

It was just the first day at the camp yet Taeyeon had immediately granted him his request of taking a team with him headed towards one of the Red Eye’s bases, since Baekhyun preferred to quickly get into action. Of course, he was able to do what he had to do which was to kill everyone in that base, but Baekhyun had been too high on the bloodlust because of having to repress the urges inside him for months that the next thing he knew, his companions had carried him back to base. He had fallen unconscious from strain the moment he was done with the genocide.

“This is not your room.”

Startled, Baekhyun jolts up into a sitting position, staring wide-eyed in surprised at Chanyeol who had suddenly walked into the bed room. That is right…  He had just remembered. This is not his room anymore. Why did he even forget?

“Ah… I am sorry,” he murmurs, flustered as he quickly scoots over and stands up. “I will be leaving.”

Just as Baekhyun takes a step forward, Chanyeol suddenly blocks his way. Looking up, the fox finds himself at a very close proximity with the god. He gazes into Chanyeol’s soft yet smoldering bronze eyes, getting lost in them for a moment before he shakes his head and looks away.

“Get out of the way, Chanyeol.”

“You do not have to go.”

Baekhyun looks up.

“Please,” Chanyeol whispers as he gently wraps his arms around the fox and pulls him against his body. “Stay here. Stay with me.”

There is just silence as Baekhyun lets the god hold him in his arms.

 _So warm, so cozy.._.

He closes his eyes and sighs, leaning his head against Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun feels so at peace, so at home. The darkness swirling inside him quickly calms down the moment he gives in to the one person he can really trust.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol says, chest rumbling.

“I just left for a few hours,” Baekhyun chuckles. "You cannot miss me already."

“You know that is not what I am talking about.”

“Well, then what?”

Chanyeol pulls away, eyes downcast as he takes Baekhyun’s hands in his.

“Ever since that… that _thing_ that happened to m-me… to us…” he stutters as he soothes Baekhyun’s hands with his thumbs. “We fell apart and we have not been talking that much anymore.”

The fox just simply stares at the god, peeking up to his face.

“So yes… I really, _really_ missed you.”

Baekhyun sighs, tilting his head to the side as he feels an affectionate smile cross his face.

“Why are you not looking at me?”

The god flutters his eyelashes as he shifts his eyes up at the fox, looking at him in a slightly shy manner.

"W-What?"

"You are flustered, that is cute."

"I am not flustered, nor am I cute."

Baekhyun continues to smile at him, just simply gazing at the god whose eyes portray nothing but sincere loving. Loving that Baekhyun did not deserve, no matter what he has done to him in the future or in the past. But the fox is an evil soul, and he knows no morals. Selfishness is one of his evil tendencies, and he will take what he could.

Even if he does not deserve it.

“Can you… can you kiss me?” Baekhyun murmurs, reaching out to cup Chanyeol’s warm cheek, who leans in almost instinctively. His eyes flicker to his lips, thumb moving to touch his bottom lip. “I kind of… kind of really missed you, too.”

“That sounds so beautiful coming from you,” the god sighs, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up. “I adore you so much.”

Chanyeol slants his lips, bringing them closer until their lips meet into a kiss. It is timid at first, with the god just simply nipping at the other’s lips. His hands come up to hold Baekhyun’s cheeks as he draws him in even closer, terminating any gap in between them as he kisses him even deeper, better. Baekhyun is rendered dizzy, because it was no ordinary display of physical affection. It is a show of how Chanyeol truly treasures him, and it is just so unbelievable. Never has anyone made him feel so wanted, so needed.

So _loved._

“Chanyeol…” the fox gasps, pulling away. The god of fire smiles down at him like he put the stars in his skies, pulling him once more to embrace him tightly and place a kiss on his forehead.

“Kai says you ‘looked like shit’ but since you still look every inch gorgeous to me, I guess he meant in the sense that you are tired,” Chanyeol murmurs, running his hands down Baekhyun’s arms in a soothing way.

“Do not start sweet talking with me,” he chuckles. “And yes, I am just kind of exhausted.”

“Do you want a massage?”

“Would you give me one?” Baekhyun smiles mischievously.

“Do not get any ideas, I am just massaging you,” Chanyeol laughs lightly.

“I am not thinking about anything,” Baekhyun says, blinking up at him innocently with his tails swaying around like a little tamed pup.

“Adorable,” the god sighs as he reaches for his hand. “Come, let us go to the baths.”

“I do not trust you, your massaging skills might suck.”

“Oh? Test me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to write something steamy next chapter so please pray that the writing gods don't fuck with me and allow me to actually write properly


End file.
